Brightest Doom
by BigTofu
Summary: Vincent Doom fell into the rabbit hole that is the DC Universe
1. Chapter 1

Brightest Doom

Chapter 1

Vincent Doom

BEEP

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Jumping up out of my bed, I rushed to the bathroom. I was so late, and I was so dead. With my toothbrush in my mouth and my teeth half brushed, I pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed a shirt that smelled clean and pulled it over my head.

With a quick gurgle and spit, I grabbed my toast and was out the door. I couldn't be late; not today, man, not today. My final was at ten on the other side of the campus, and I couldn't miss it. This was the last test of the semester before the summer break, and it would set the course for how I would spend the rest of my college days.

I dodged around the jock and his hot girlfriend Stacy while blitzing down the hallway as I made my way out to the parking lot. This way, I could jump the fence and cut across the mini garden the campus had. Honestly, I had no clue why they had the fence up since most people jumped it to get a quick shag on or just to piss on the plants.

Hopping over the first fence, I dodged around a few trees and ran past the Professor that was balls deep inside one of the other new freshmen this year. Guess now I knew why she always had such high grades: but that wasn't my worry right now. Ignoring the moans, I sprinted past a mini groove and cut a right for the fence behind the hedges. Ohh I was going to make it, I could feel it and could now already taste the stale air inside the classroom.

There was no way I was going to miss Mis. Baker's class; not only was she one of the hottest MILF professors around, but she was the most strict. The last time I was late by a minute, the door was closed, and I missed out on the test. There was no way I was going to be late today. Taking a look at my watch, I spotted I had five minutes to go with the shortcut that I used.

If I didn't go through the garden, I would have to run a full ten minutes around the long way. Looking ahead, I could see that there was road work I had to go around with all the orange signs up; but that would cause me to waste my head start on time.

Checking left and then checking right I took off across the work zone.

"Aye kid, get outta here!"

Someone yells out behind me so I did what anyone else would do in this situation. I pulled a Starsky and Hutch and slid my ass across one of the cars parked beside one of the hazard signs.

As my feet came down on the other side, I tried to stomp down to steady myself, but there was nothing there, and I fell in the hole.

"FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I fell. I fell and fell. Time was there, and then it wasn't there was no up nor down, there was only the dark and my mind.

It could have been years a day or maybe even decades, but I fell some more. There were moments that I lost my sanity and gained it back only to lose it all over again. Then it hit me and drilled its way into my head. First, they started out small, and then the volume rose an octave, and I couldn't help but curl into myself.

My ears popped and my spine tingled, my brain felt like mush, and the voices came again and again, first low and then louder, but there was one thing I learned from being in this void, and that was to stare into it and show no fear.

This was not going to break me, and I would survive to live however long it would take me to get to the other side. I commanded myself to ignore the voices; the only way through all this was to be zen and be at peace. There goes a saying what doesn't kill me will only make me stronger. So as I curled into myself and I sought inner peace within me.

After a time the voices dulled but that wasn't good enough for me. What I wanted was total control to make the voices silent. It took what felt like days to get the voices under control, but once that hurdle was complete, I felt my mind expanding on a scale that I would have thought impossible before. Invisible fire poured into my veins as it ran from my heart to my brain and then the rest of my body.

Memories became clear, and thoughts and ideas on tech and what I knew from comics became easy not only to understand but also to create. My mind was now flowing on a level that was indescribable. With the clarity of my mind and newfound intelligence, I understood what I was given.

Somehow, I had gained the SAGE FORCE and all of its powers that came along with it. The major thing I knew about the Sage force was that it gave its avatars telepathy and telekinesis of the omega level scale and beyond.

The man makes the powers, and the powers did not make the man. Repeating the mantra over and over, I used it to focus myself and calm down. The other thing that I knew about the Sage Force was that it was from the DC universe, and that could mean far too many things for my situation. The only thing I could do was to force myself to wake up and then deal with it one step at a time.

Now that I knew I had more than an overdose of telepathy, that could only mean that I was currently trapped in my own mind in a coma. There had to be a way that Charles Xavier as able to get out of his mind while trapped inside. My will was already strong, so there had to be something that I was currently missing.

The voices I had under control now, but that only needed small amounts of my focus… That's it, and I was missing a focus. With the twinkle of an idea, I settled down and slowed my breathing. My body, I needed to get back to my body.

My body was my current focus, mind over matter, and the will to forge a path. I told myself this again and again before I noticed the glow coming from my chest to form a line to follow. With a grin, I grabbed hold and flew after the light. Soon there was a flash of light, and I felt the cool air on my face. Standing around me were people, and they had a light flashing between my eyes back and forth before my pupils.

With a groan, I tried to ask where were we but the dry rasp from my throat left much to be desired. With my groaning, a straw was thrust into my mouth, and I was relieved with fresh cool water to cleanse my parched throat. Taking to the water like a fish out of it, I swallowed it all down within moments and felt so much better afterward. Sitting up in my bed, I found that I was whole and hearty as could be once the initial light sensitivity wore off.

Around me stood two doctors and a female nurse with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Which hospital is this?" I asked as I felt a draft on the side of my leg. That sent a shiver up and down my spine as I looked at myself over to find that I was in hospital garb.

"Sir, sir, please calm down you're in Gotham General." The nurse at the foot of my bead said as she tried to calm me down.

"Mirror?" I demanded stretching my arm out and will the nurse to obey my commands. I could see the thoughts that came out of her mind as wave of energy and strings. It was easy to tangle her thought waves with my own and press upon her with my will for her to do my bidding.

Instantly the nurse pulled out her compact and handed it to me. With the small compact in my hands, I examined my features, chocolate skin check, grey eyes check, but my head looks like it hasn't had a cut in days.

"Thank you, nurse," I responded after checking to make sure that it was my body and not some bodyswap situation. "So tell me doc, how long have I been out?"

They both kept up that flabbergasted look, and it was starting to wear on my nerves really quickly. The one with the clipboard answered first. "It has been three days since you have been brought in for severe dehydration."

"Yes, yes, we kept you on fluid and a steady dose of electrolytes, and that brought you back to life." The second doctor said this, and he was also the one with the twirl tip mustache.

With a click of the tongue to myself, I chopped it up to what happened to Barry Allen when he was first hit with the speed force but different for me. The first thing I would need to do is get up out of here and find my way. If this was Gotham then it would be Batman's territory, and the Joker could be in Arkham or out, and I would need a place to practice before I could tackle anything big or even make an attempt to take out the J man.

"How much longer do I need to be in here doc?" I asked towards the one with a clipboard in his hands.

"One more day for observation now that you're up, the police would like a word with you since you appeared on the doorsteps of some hotel." The doctor said before he left to get whatever amounts to a police officer around here.

Hell, I honestly didn't care because I was happy that I had both of my kidneys and all ten of my fingers and toes. Since I had one more day what I really needed to do was get some practice in with my telekinesis.

Shortly after the doctor left in walked two beat cops that looked like they just wanted to find somewhere to sleep and not be bothered with some young punk. That helped me a lot because it was only a matter of pulling a Star Wars Jedi trick and they were soon out of my room and left me alone to relax and pull my mind together.

Laying back in my bed, I closed my eyes and focused because the last thing I remember was jumping across that car and then falling. There was nothing to land on, and I fell into a construction hole beneath me.

The only logical and illogical conclusion would be that I fell from my world and into this one but how in the hell could a hole handle dimensional travel or even quantum tunneling. I had to accept that there was no way home, and I knew the fucker that caused my situation. It could only be the Flash and his fucking with the time and space barrier.

If that was the case, then that would mean this would be some time after FlashPoint and everything was recently reset in time. Placing all those thoughts aside, I sat back up and folded my legs into a meditative position.

Taking slow and steady breaths, I focused my mind; this telepathy and telekinesis would take some getting used to, but I couldn't stop now. I was in DC, not only that but I was in the worst of the worst towns around. Gotham city with their equally shitty and enabling hero Batman.

Slow steady breathes to control oneself; once the self is controlled, then the mind can be manipulated. With a steady heart, I opened my mind and felt the world around me. With a smirk on my lips, I pulled back my mind and went deeper inside. The Martian Manhunter was a telepath and liked to skim minds because it's socially acceptable on Mars, but I refuse to have someone else within my mind.

My mind would become a fortress and allow no one entry besides those I allow, and the Manhunter would not be such a person. First, the walls were erected of white obsidian, and then the windows were installed. Tall battlements and even more arches to go around the fortress, on the outer wall and inner wall rail guns were erected to ward off any mental intruders. There was no need to rely on relativistic speeds within my own mental domain, so each shell was packing the firepower or a gravity-driven singularity behind it.

Rooms were erected within the walls off of my fortress to store and contain memories: but with my memories laid out plainly before me, it was time to separate out the DC memories from the Marvel's and place them on the side for later viewing. With the defense of my mind in place and my mind organized, it was time to turn my sight somewhere else.

Marvel and DC had some pretty descriptive books on what telepathy could do, and I planned to use them to the fullest extent to make sure I don't die a premature death. Speed, strength, and reflexes were needed, this was the perfect chance to make the change to my body while I had this break.

The best way to make the improvements I needed was to gather more knowledge of the human body and then go from there. Opening my senses, but keeping my mind closed was hard at first, but I was able to get it down after the second hour and a bathroom break. It started as a dull noise, then became a loud roar as I heard and sensed all the emotions and thoughts of those with me inside the hospital. The trauma and pain almost forced me to curl up into a ball and cry before I was assaulted with joy and jubilation of families gaining new children and people being told they are cured.

Honestly, it was almost all too much for me to take. Taking a deep breath, I slowed down my mind and fine-tuned my senses. The minds I wanted were those of the doctors and nurses, and maybe a few investors and whoever else might have important information that could help me survive. I left the bank teller and the pregnant mistress of the mayor for now and the other twenty minds that lit up on my senses as the others went dim.

With my mind reacting like a radar to my thoughts that helped me zero-in on more than a few doctors from whom I started to pull information about the human body. With that down, I went around downloading everything I could from each doctor, from stitching wounds to the proper procedure to bed down a patient, old or infirmed. Before I knew it, I was becoming a first-rate doctor, and I hadn't even finished school yet.

When I thought about that, I gained a manic gleam in my eyes. Now that I was in a world like a comic story, I wanted people to address me by my name and a title like my most favorite character of all time. His name was Victor Von Doom, and he was my favorite because we shared the same last name. I could already see people calling me Dr. Doom to my face, but I had to temper my excitement because I had such a long way to go to get to such high standards.

One day though Doom will rule all, but first let's use my telekinetic powers to make a few changes to my body. There was no way that I would spiderman my body not only did I not have access to the OZ formula but I also didn't want something like that to get out into the DC universe, but what I could do was bring my body to peak human fitness and stamina, with the agility to boot.

The first few changes felt like fire was being poured into my veins, and it almost caused me to scream out bloody murder. Weakness was unbecoming of Doom, and I refused it, so with a quick review of my mind, I had my pain receptors shut down so I could continue with the procedure.

Multiple times I had to stop what I was doing to make sure that my body was hydrated with the correct amount of fluids, with the rate my body was burning through liquids from the muscle stimuli and vibrations. Somewhere around one o'clock in the morning, I was finally done before one of the orderlies came to check on me for the last time of the night.

With the improvements finished, I prepared myself for bed, with a thought I reapplied my pain sensors, and when they came online, I was knocked out from the overload.

o.O.o

The first thing I felt when I woke up in the morning was a dull throb of pain. On the TV diagonally from my bed was the news and man was I in for a surprise. The news was reporting about a turf war going on and how Batman came in and saved the day. Instead of watching Batman and his bullshit, I changed the channel and was surprised to be greeted with the Man of Steel himself talking to a news reporter.

Changing the channel again, I was treated this time with Wonder Woman battling Cheetah, while a camera-man stood on the side and watched. Now this caught my attention alright, not going to lie, Cheetah has me rooting for the fury club, but there's also something to be said about that princess, she was beautiful.

The fight lasted a hot minute while I watched them, Cheetah buns danced agile against Diana on screen. The fight ended rapidly once the princess took out her lasso and wrapped it around Cheetah's legs. With a shake of my head, I hopped out of bed and did my morning routine.

With that over with, I dressed in civilian wear and was on my way out of the hospital. Once outside, I was greeted with what could only be considered gloom and Doom. Looking at the sky above me was when it all finally settled in, you can walk the walk and talk the talk. Hell, you can even go so far as to prepare yourself for anything: but it's not until your given the reality slap to your face that you come to understand how much deep shit you're truly in.

Gritting my teeth, I hunkered down and made my way down the streets. The current plan was to get some thug to try and mug me so that I would relieve him of his cash and weapons. The bar with no names or the Iceberg lounge would be the perfect place to start.

Well, I can also make my way towards the hard side of town and go to that bar called The Busted Flush. There was never a hero bone in my body, and I wasn't going to go knock on Bruce Wayne's door and ask him for help. There was no need for his bullshit in my life because before long this city would be mine.

Right on cue as I hit the sixth block out from the hospital, my mental radar picked up the mind of someone that wanted to do me harm. With a grin on my face, I ducked into an alley, acting as if I was taking a shortcut. As I made it near the garbage can, the thug came in behind me while his buddy watched out at the entrance.

With a quick jab, my hand was out, and I had the thug up in the air as I held him with a telekinetic grip. My other hand came forward, and I commanded his wallet and the wallets of his friends to float over to my outstretched and open palm. What surprised me though, was feeling the leather of more than one wallet within my mind. With a shrug, I commanded those to also float into my hand.

With a flick of the wrist, I tossed the thug out and onto his friends that stood stunned watching. Out of the wallets, I had come into a total of over five hundred dollars and some change. This wasn't going to last me long, but it would do for now. Walking back out of the alley, I made a mental note to learn how to fly once I got the chance.

Making my way to the decent part of Gotham, which to tell you the truth, would be anywhere that wasn't bludhaven. I was able to get myself some lunch and time to put my mind together for what I planed to do. Money was needed and not just scraps, I would need a lot of it if I wanted to follow in the footsteps of Doom. So for now, I would have to keep robbing thugs until I gained enough to procure myself a laptop.

With that plan in mind, I went about the rest of my days luring hopeless thugs into back alleys and robbing them blind, while they also tried to hold me at gunpoint. After about the twelfth person I had gotten pretty good with my telekinetic hold and no longer needed to stretch my hand out like I was using the force. Although I no longer needed to use my hands, it felt right to keep doing that to people, and some will think I would need a focus. As Vincent Doom, I would need to hold a few cards to myself.

o.O.o

With the sun going down my feet were becoming weary but I was able to get myself a laptop, and I had a good wad of cash in my pocket, but the real gold of today was finding the location to the bar with no name. Honestly, I didn't want to go to Selina's place, but I also knew it was the only place that wasn't run by Cobble Pots where I could get connections and work.

Perched on the roof of a building I sat overlooking the tin roof bar, which had no name on the front of the establishment. Chuckling to myself, I jumped down onto the fire escape, then made my way out of the alley and across the street.

The music was bumping and the night hadn't even descended on Gotham yet. Pulling my hoodie up over my head, I pulled a Jedi mind trick on the bouncer at the front and walked into the bar. Settling my way into a seat at the bar, I ordered myself a rum and coke. With a nod, I slid the bartender his cash and relaxed my mind and began my second test of abilities.

Charles Xavier was noted to have a { trust me } telepathic field around himself. If memories served, that was how he was able to gain so many people on his side. The best way I can figure that a field like that would work, would be a reverse of the Jedi mind trick with a positivity twist.

With a smile on my lips, I ordered a pitcher of ale, then made my way towards the corner of the bar with a few guys huddled in a corner. Anyone with half an eyeball could tell that they were planning a heist and I didn't need my powers to sniff that out. Within moments I was among the group and in on the play that they had going down tonight. Move some guns and get some money, and I get a cool ten percent because I'm the new guy. That sounded good to me because I plan to take the whole payout of fifty thousand and erase their memories of the event.

This was far too early for me to be running into Black Mask or maybe even Batman himself. Even if I wanted to avoid the two, there was no need for me to be on my back foot. I'm a Doom after all, and Doom shall stand above in this new world even if it isn't Marvel.

With myself implanted in their minds, I left for a store to get myself a balaclava to cover my identity. Funny enough almost every store sold balaclavas but I guess I could mark that up to this being Gotham. With my mask procured, I went about acting like a victim once more to rob unsuspecting thugs.

Before the time for the heist, I ran into more than fifteen different gunmen, and damn was that surprising for me. The tenth one was able to get a shot off in my general direction, and I was surprised that my reflexes were able to react fast enough to stop the bullet matrix style, even though it wasn't going to hit me.

Logically I knew that I needed to take my time and learn my powers, but I also knew I needed the money and a few hundred dollars here and there, taking my sweet time, was not going to cut it. So this had to be seen through till the end.

Doom Shall Not Fail.

The crates in the back of the truck all had large labels with the name of LexCorp, and it reminded me to make a mental note to remove the bald asshole once I get the chance. Within my hands, though I was holding an old school Kalashnikov AK-47 with a few attachments that meant nothing to me at the moment. My mind was focused, and I was ready to spring on these unsuspecting goons.

As the guys hopped out of the truck before me, I pulled up the rear and helped offload the goods. With the last crate down, I took a look around me and found that we were in some type of warehouse in Gotham. With the smell in the air though it was easy to know we were by the docks.

The moment that I thought that the night was oddly silent, I heard signs of weapons fire in the distance. That sound oddly calmed my nerves because I knew Batman would have to go and deal with whatever that was going on. There was a niggle at the edges of my mind that snapped my attention back around as I felt the arrival of our guests.

The van was black and nondescript just like the clunker that we drove here and that was a shame. No extra muscle in case they had to drive in a getaway, or they could be going for the stay under the radar type of deal which still wouldn't help if Bruce wanted to locate them. Putting my thoughts aside, I took two steps back so that I had everyone within my sights and spread my senses to encompass the warehouse.

When the crews opposite us just exited their van, I felt that slight niggle at the edges of my mind again sending me warnings of something of which I should be aware, but I was unable to discern from where the danger was coming. With my focus razor-sharp, I was certain to be ready for anything. I was then presented with two duffle bags filled with cash. The moment to strike was here, all I had to do was bide my time, then vanish with the cash while also wiping the memory of me being here from their minds.

As the money exchanged hands, that was when it happened.

FWIP!

FWIP! FWIP!

FWIP! FWIP! FWIP!

The bullets came out of nowhere, but that didn't stop it from cleaving two heads off and then going through the chest of two others. With my defenses up, I was able to catch the round that was aimed at my heart but not before it knocked me over.

Fuck did that hurt a lot when I was younger I had broken my arm going snowboarding, but that was a sharp snap of pain and then numbing, but this was so much worse.

It was like my brain was on fire from the mental strain to catch the bullet, and then the impact felt like two ribs broke. My eyes were blurry and watered, but I refuse to give in now. My hands were clammy, and I wanted to get up and sprint from this place, but with the wet squelching sounds and the falling bodies, I was very aware that the sniper was still out there.

The bullets could have only come from outside and to the south of the warehouse. That was the only place someone could not only get a shot but also see past where the trucks were parked. They will rue the day that they chose to mess with DOOM.

With a quick look around, I had a plan of attack and retreat, now all I needed was for the sniper to come and get their prize. I waited for a minute and then two, but no one was here yet, so with a telekinetic pull I had one of the bodies laying over me as the blood flowed. Then I had the bags of money pulled closer to my location.

Two more shots fired into someone that tried to crawl away, and that made me very aware that the shooter was still outside. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long because, after five minutes under the cooling corpse, another truck came speeding into the warehouse.

Two goons came out of the truck, and I knew that this was my chance. When the goon with the leather jacket reached for the bag of money in front of me, I launched forward with a jab going for his solar plexus then turn around and blasted the other with a telekinetic blast to his chest.

The goon I blasted flew back over fifty feet, and the one that I punch was down and trying to catch the breath that was never going to return. The punch that I sent into his solar plexus was backed with my telekinetic force behind it, crushing in his chest. With a mental summons, I pulled the other duffle bag of cash into my hand as I tossed the other over my shoulder and ran for the exit.

There was a pattering above me, and I felt another mind land on the roof above. Placing aside that, for now, I noticed the last person in the van getting out with his gun up to aim at my general direction. Skidding to a halt roughly five feet before the door's exit, I whipped around and sent another telekinetic blast at my would-be shooter slamming him into the van behind him. Even from my distance, I heard the crunch of bone-breaking, but I paid him no further attention.

I broke through the back door with a bang and sent myself into a massive leap telekinetically assisted. Out in the night sky, I was greeted with water on the front and the warehouse at my back. With a smile, I dashed along the alley going for a car or person I can Jedi mind trick into giving me their car keys.

Not even ten steps from where I landed, I was greeted with a swooshing sound. The sound sent a shiver down my spine. With a spin, I reflexively slapped the rocket that was heading directly for me into the ground. That was a bad choice because I got an explosion to the face.

Everything happened within a split second, the ground broke open beneath me, but before I dropped, flames tried to lick at my body. There was no thinking there was no planning; there was only doing and making sure that I didn't die here with the choices I made.

Catching myself before I fell into the water below, I created a pad to jump off onto one of the pillars that held up the docks and pier. Jumping from point to point, I was happy that I used to parkour across the college campus back home as I made my way towards what looked like the end of a shoreline.

While I ran, I heard yelling and cursing behind me, but I ignored it all because I was almost free of this situation. What little hope I had, though died inside me as I heard another swosh above, my heart clenched but this time there wasn't an explosion. The none explosion caused me to double-time it because that swooshing sound could only be from one thing, and that would be the Batwing flying overhead.

It took me ten minutes to get to the other side, up the shore, and into the woods. While I was running for my life, I had learned how to keep myself in a hover. I was going to use my hover for all it was worth as I ran through the woods. There was no destination in mind besides leaving this place, and I almost regretted not going for some cheap hotel somewhere.

All around me there was nothing but trees, I came to a stop and listened for any sign of anyone following and then checked with my telepathy within five hundred feet radius. There was nothing, but I was able to pick up on the minds of the birds and smaller animals around. Taking a little longer to double-check, I still felt nothing, so turning around I ran keeping up the pace of escape.

For another twenty minutes, I ran and hovered, and within that time, I came up with a plan for how I was going to proceed in the future. Jumping onto the tree like a ninja, I then jumped up above the treeline and looked around for any sign of people. On the third try, I found a road and not too far from it. I found a place that I could call home.

At the end of the road, there was an old house that had a greenhouse attached to the back of it. With a quick mental scan, I found the house devoid of another person, but when I check it with my telekinesis, I found a warm stove but a cooling body on the ground. The gas lines were cut, and there was a candle-lit in the living room. Damn Gotham held no kind nice for those that drop their guards, with quick mental nudges I flicked out the candle and turned off the gas pipe at the valve behind the stove.

With a sigh, I shoulder the second duffle that I was carrying and made my way to the house. There was no way I could tell the color of the house from the darkness, but I was able to spot the old truck parked out front.

With a twitch of my finger, the latches on the door unhooked themselves, and then the door opened to allow me inside. With a kick, the door closed and I tossed the duffle bag onto the table in the living room before I sat down in the recliner that faced the tv.

Everything hurt like it's never hurt before, shit I had no clue how Bruce does it. Then again, he had all that armor, money, and training. I'm a punk that woke up and took the world by storm, but I'm also a Doom, and I shall endure.

Falling into a simple meditation to look myself over, I found broken ribs and lacerations along my thigh and the left side of my abdomen. While I checked myself over, I noticed my body already in the process of healing my wounds. It would appear that I had enhanced healing but not at the same level as that of Logan, but I will be alright with this.

Releasing the breath I had been holding, I took another deep one only to be greeted with the smell of gas from the stove that was left on. Ignoring the pain in my chest, I raised my hand and did a wave that opened all the windows of the house. With another wave, I created a spiral of the air within the kitchen area and forced it outside.

There was no clue who killed the guy in the kitchen or for why, but there is one thing I do know and that they will be back someday. The fact that the firefighters didn't show up here or the explosion that they were hoping for didn't happen will be cause for someone to come sniffing and get answers.

Making another mental note to get up a perimeter defense, I pulled the balaclava off my face and removed my shirt, allowing my body to get some air. Sitting back down, I summoned the duffle bags to me so I could get a count of the cash: then I would have to find out where the National Embassy was located. I needed papers, and I was going to Jedi mind trick myself into a passport and student visa.

With my arms outstretched before me, it was easy to manipulate both duffle bags telepathically and then summon the cash out of the said bag. Eventually, I would have to gain control over my telekinetic abilities allowing me to use it without my hand motions as a crutch, but for now, it is time to count the cash.

With a flick of my wrist, the tv turned on, and the remote was summoned to my side. The TV played in the background as I counted out a total of one hundred and twenty-two thousand. Tomorrow I will also need to get myself a laptop and find the main library of gotham. For now, it was time to get rid of the body then get some rest.

o.O.o

Walking out of the Embassy in Metropolis, I looked at my new student visa. Vincent Doom age twenty-two from the nation of Latveria. With that taken care of I picked up a Wayne Tech laptop and cellphone from a store and drove back to Gotham, before getting back to the house I did pick up some trip lasers and a few things to create a connection to the outside world and the internet. There was no way I was going to use what was already installed in the house.

Now that the house was secure, I took another hour to clean up and change out the bedding and clothes in the closet. I refused to use any of those things. With all of my errands taken care of, it was time to head to the library that's perpetually empty.

Before I was launched into this reality, I was getting a tandem degree in general engineering and aerospace to cover my bases before NASA. Now though, with the way my mind worked, there was no way I was going to be working and become subservient to another. With the capital that I had remaining, I was going to release patents into the world to get my name out there and then blitz my way through school.

Bruce Wayne had more than seventeen degrees, and Clark was noted to be an exceptional scholar even among Kryptonians, and I would have to do better if I wanted to stand against such minds. Halfway through my third pile of textbooks, I was interrupted by a voice.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

When I looked up, I was greeted with a redhead and her boyfriend that had a scowl on his face. My own scowl matched the black-haired guy's because in front of me could only be one of the worst couples in the DC universe. Taking a look around, I noticed the other empty tables and raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

Beauty was not going to sway me.

"It is not, but I do believe there are other tables that are available for one such as yourself," I replied smoothly before I went back to my studies.

"Told you Barb, let's leave him alone and go somewhere else."

"Come on Dick it's obvious he goes to Gotham University. We should at least be nice to a classmate. Not many of them come to Gotham Library after all." Barbara Gordon replied to her boyfriend before turning around and looking at some of the books I was reading. "The librarians said that you had the only copy of Criminology by James T. Do you mind if I get it since it's in your finish pile."

Without even lookup back up at her from my book. I waved for her to take the book, but she sat down across from me and pulled Dick Grayson into the seat beside her. Looking up at the two, I raised an eyebrow at the couple for interrupting my alone time as I sought knowledge.

Putting down the now completed copy of advanced nuclear physics onto the complete pile, I watched them out of the corner of my eye as I picked up a copy of aerospace and beyond.

Grayson was leaning back, balancing on his chair doing his homework while wearing a scowl, and Barbra was also going over her homework. The difference though was that Barbra was giving me the side-eye while also doing observations in a notepad on the side under her book. Tch, I clicked my teeth at that, just what I need, some noisy girl and her annoying sidekick boyfriend to deal with.

Getting up swiftly, I picked up my carrier bag and took the other books back to their rightful positions on the shelves. Turning my back on them, I left. I did not need nor want them to insert themselves into my life or situation.

"I would like to check out these two books please," I said to the librarian as I handed over a copy on software architecture and design and another book on genetics and evolution of man. I already knew about software design and computer engineering, but I needed a base for what this realities computer worked on because there was no way I was getting online with a Wayne Tech laptop and not remove whatever bugs Bruce had in place across the board. If Lex does it, there is nothing that said Bruce might not have some back door installed for key searches to ping the Bat Computer.

Once the computer was double and quadruple checked, tore down and pieced back together, I was then going to rewrite the operating system from the ground up, and then I was going to create a VPN before getting online.

"Do you have a library card, MR?"

"Doom, Vincent Doom," I replied as I gave the librarians a charming smile. "And might I know the name of the delectable beauty before me."

She smiled and placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "That can't be your real name,"

"Oh, my dear but it is, I would prefer you to call me Vince though," I replied as I leaned on the counter. "And what might I call a rose such as yourself?"

With a playful smile on her lips, she took my hand that I had held out for her to shake with my introduction.

"My name is Jaina, Jaina Hudson; it's a pleasure to meet you, Vince." Jaina returned with a smile as she got the things together for me to check out.

"It was lovely meeting you, Jaina," I replied as I took my things and left. There was no need to use my powers to know she was watching me leave.

_Tall, dark, and handsome always works._

o.O.o

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE'S**

Alrighty, folks this is another story brought to you by my imagination.

Yes, I went away on vacation for my birthday and then took a break from the Fastest Man story because I was toning down the updates that way I didn't burn myself out.

While out and relaxing I came across a story that died after only 3 chapters and I thought since it's been on my mind for a month why not write my own version and then go from there and cause havoc in the DC Universe.

Please leave a review and comment.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron and get early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu


	2. Chapter 2

The Brightest Doom

Chapter 2

With a huff, I hopped over the log that was in my way as I ran along my path. It had been a month since I arrived here in Gotham, and life has been okay so far. Granted, with all the weird reports and gunfire that I hear nightly. Gotham wasn't such a bad place to live if one had power.

I had no delusions: Gotham was a cesspool for raising a family or daily living. The drugs, gangs and violence was so prevalent it you could walk past a dead body within an alley in broad daylight. Yet, this same cesspool was able to provide the camouflage that one needed to remain a ghost within the system.

With my month of laying low and under the radar, using my new found and still growing knowledge, I released upgrades onto the market, proving my proposition that Doom was far more intelligent than others. With the patents secured and use options available on the market, I boosted the corresponding technological advancements by two years or more.

Over three weeks ago, I had created a three-mile course to run and test my skills while being active. I knew that it was only a matter of time until I had to take on the Detective, and I was making sure that each of my weaknesses were removed. I was running the course again today.

With another leap, I commando rolled over another log that was strategically placed in the way of my jog. Switching into attack mode after my roll, I was greeted with speakers that raised from the foliage. Before I could grit my teeth, ultrasonic sound slammed into my person. It was as awful today as it was yesterday when I was out here training.

My ears bled, and my skin rippled under the effect of the sound, but I forged ahead. With a crouch and a wave of my hands, the rocks levitated up around me and shot forward. Two golf ball-sized rocks shot forward and then curved to the left, Then smacked the target on the side of the first speaker. The other set of three rocks shot forward, curving to the right and then upwards hitting that target under the speaker disabling it.

The targets were disabled, and I had my hands on my knees to recover when I felt the swish of something being shot towards me. Around me was a telekinetic wall I constantly maintained to help my situational awareness, give advanced warnings of an attack, and assist me with influencing any person that came within my field. Granted, with some practice, I was able to turn the trust-me field into something that worked with touch. This way, I didn't have to leave my mind open to outside influences.

Rolling to my left, I dodged a series of sharp rubber bullets slamming into the location where I was previously located. With a mental summons, I pulled the rubber bullets that velocity forced into the ground. There was no buzz, but I felt the tingle at the back of my neck, which lead me to jump and hold myself in a hover as a blade whizzed underneath me.

With a grin, the rounds that floated around me flew out to hit another set of targets. With the automated guns off, I turned around to smash my fist into the faceless drone behind me.

My fist thunked into the faceless metal, leaving an indentation, but that wasn't the target for me to hit, so I had to dodge another swing of its blade. The little drone flew back from my punch, but the momentum from its swing caused it to spiral around out of control. With a flick of my finger I summoned the drone back to me with the target facing forward. With the drone flying towards me, my fist sank into its face, turning the little bot off.

I launched myself from my current position into the trees as I surveyed the area before me. This portion, my last quarter mile, was littered with mini drones and traps to take me down.

I had run this course at least six times this morning before the automated systems decided to spring my attack training routine on me. Some days it was easy and others it was hard; today was one of the hard ones. The only way to turn it all off was to press the buzzer at the end of the course.

I felt the static in the air before my senses went off to alert me of the drone that was approaching. Throwing the mini drone in my hands at the other, I launched myself back towards the ground and took off, flying parallel to the foliage.

The sharp crackle of electricity also reached my ear as I reached the ground. That could only mean that the system had taken into account the range at which I maintained my radar. I smiled to myself as I realized the self-learning algorithm I created was adapting to my demands and orders. It was obvious that this was going to lead to the creation of an A.I. The A.I. would be for later as the current kernel would have to learn and adapt.

Five hundred feet from the scene of the last ambush, another few drones popped up out of the scrubs to fire at me. With a twist, the rubber bullets flew past my right side, smacking into the ground where my shoulder was previously located. With a pivot on my left hand, I kicked out, forcing the drones to crash into each other and turn them off. Since these were in far better condition than the others that I faced, I summoned them to me with a telekinetic pull. Scavenging the ammo from the downed drones, I took off flying low to the ground towards the end of the trail.

As I neared the end, my first instinct was to leap back. Right as I jumped back into the tree line, the location I was at was riddled with holes. Sneaky, sneaky, damn computer was learning fast and keeping up with me. A grin plastered on my face as tree branches on my left and right sides broke as I directed one to go before me. The branches on the left that I used got shot to pieces, so I directed the ones on the right to go out as another distraction.

Before these were riddled with the rubber rounds, I launched myself out of the trees towards the buzzer that stood twenty feet away before me. The buzzer in question was surrounded by a hornet's nest of drones waiting for me and I knew that my damn system set a trap. Ohh, she was going to get a name after this. I waited and waited, my forehead dripped sweat, and I felt the dried dirt on my fingertips. My breath steamed in the morning air as I faced off against my drones.

The drones moved at the edges of my sense, their movements changed and swayed, keeping me from tracking them. Feeling them was off the table, so I went for sound and sight, digging my left heel into the ground. I sprang forward before the drones began to fire. Dodging right and then dodging left into a roll, I sprang forward with my arm outstretched, blocking all the ammo fired at me matrix style.

When the rounds stopped, that was when the drones began to pellet along my telekinetic wall. Gritting my teeth, I pushed forward and was greeted with a wall of sonics again. With a screech, I was blasted back with my foot-digging a small trench in the ground. With a roar and a swipe of my hands, the sonic drones died as they fell before me, having been crushed to the ground.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly walked forwards and pressed the buzzer ending my morning run slash training. Taking the towel from the drone that carried it, I made my way into the greenhouse where I had them taking care of the plants and other things for me. With a summons, my chair came to me as I sat down and rolled over to one of my command terminals.

[ Sir, it would seem that your healing factor has improved again.]

"I noticed that nice little play by the sonic drones by the way," I replied to my computer systems.

[That is part of my directive, sir, to adapt and improve upon your training. Do I need to inform you that Bruce Wayne will not only study you but also label you a criminal and place you within the system? Hence, your future will be a moot point.]

"Nope, I understand clearly what ole Brucey is all about," I replied as I popped the P in the nope. There was nothing stoping Bruce once he got something into his head and I had to get myself prepared for the day we clash. Even if I try and be stealthy and fly under the radar, I had to keep certain vigilances because of how Bruce had such a wide range of masteries on detections.

[Well, let me inform you that your device has cleared diagnostics.]

When informed of that, I was instantly elated and turned around towards the football-sized glowing blue device. Of course, I created an arc reactor, but this wasn't the small chest insert that Stark liked to use. No, this was a decent foot tall sized reactor that could run my home and charge up many more devices as needed. There was no way I was going to sell this design. With so many advanced alien technology that constantly fall on earth. I believe the planet will be just fine without this introduced.

Palladium was two thousand dollars a gram. But with this reactor, I'm now officially off the grid and that much more removed from the power system and Batman's radar.

"Send a drone up to scan for a power source," I called out, since part of my using the greenhouse was that I had it lined and protected from leaks to the outside. That and I had also used my telekinesis to create a pathway into the basement of the house.

[Sir, there is a two percent power leak. It would be my observation that it would be best to move the arc reactor into the basement. This would remove the energy signature from detection.]

"Noted, place the orders with Cobble Potts. It's time to build a fabricator." I said as I got up from my chair. Picking up the arc reactor, I made my way to the hidden door that leads under and into the house.

Within fifteen minutes the arc reactor was set up, and the house was removed from the grid. With the arc reactor hooked up, I was all too glad to swap over the electric water heater and steam heater that I installed in the house. The previous heater stove ran on wood because the electrical grid was faulty; but now the house was part of the twenty-first century.

With my current worries out of the way, I turned the water heater to the eighty percent mark from maximum and went to put away the tools I used during my run. With only ten minutes of my time, I flew around, gathering the destroyed drones and other tools used during training. With the cleanup completed, I went into the garage and finished the motorcycle I had designed and was currently building as my main ride.

There was no way I was going to continue to ride that old truck around when the arc reactor was now a proven and useful power source. This motorcycle was thirty thousand dollars of pure goodness and I refused to accept anything else. With the larger reactor working; it took me less than fifteen minutes to install a miniature model the size of the one Stark used in his chest. The arc reactor replaced the fuel tank seated above the high output, brushless electric motor I developed. The motor was the size of a V-twin but had a third it's weight and put out a regulated power curve 400 horsepower.

Looking at the monitor on the wall near the bike, all the systems checked off as green. The current power source was able to run the bike for the next thousand years. I couldn't help but whistle at the readout. With a smile on my face, I left to go get my shower and then breakfast.

o.O.o

Breakfast was interrupted when I received a call from Lex Luthor of all people. Somehow the bald creep had gotten my number even though it was not listed. There should have been no way for him to get the number since Gotham University didn't have it on file. That I was certain of: which means the only way Lex could have gotten my number was from the provider that I was piggybacking off of as proxy.

The call was far too intense for my taste, and I was certain that if I didn't show. Lex would then track me down and show up before me as an enemy. The itch to lobotomize the man was strong, but I knew he had round the clock defences and I was curious about with which Lex I would be dealing.

The meeting with Lex would be later in the week. I would ride my bike over to the meet and see what he wanted to offer me. It was a courtesy that Doom would extend. Even If I wasn't going to work for the man. His intellect alone had earned Doom's respect. That was placed on my schedule before I hopped on my motorcycle to ride into town.

VROOM!

I would like to say the motorcycle roared as I took down the paved road from the house, but the wind in my ears was louder than the whir of the electric motor. My leather jacket flapped in the wind as the bike quietly flowed beneath me. This was almost as exciting as flying! There was a subtle pop around my frame as I left the perimeter of the force field set around my home. With the shift to the outside of the space of my home force field, I was greeted with the gloomy skies above Gotham as I made my way into the city.

Weaving in and out of traffic; it was easily apparent that something had happened, but I had no clue what it was. Pulling up to a stop at a red light, I decided it was time to turn on the H.U.D. in my helmet. With a few quick presses, my computer system was online and connected with the hidden cameras in the the helmet.

"Give me the latest news."

[There has been a breakout in Arkham Asylum that occurred this morning before dawn.]

Shit!

"Let me guess; this is right around the time that Batman put away his cape?"

[The escape would coincide with the time we logged for Batman's operation time.]

"Okay, thanks, but keep me updated with the latest news that revolves around the capes and their bad guys."

That was the wrong thing to tell a computer that was still learning outside of an actual A.I. kernel. Within moments my H.U.D. became cluttered with news and snippets of fights taking place all across the world.

With a sigh and a swipe, I cleared the H.U.D. and then made my instructions clearer.

Now that I had the latest LOCAL news, I still wasn't sure why the traffic was so slow. Everyone should realize, whoever broke out would be laying low and not trying to end up on Batman's radar if they could help it.

Ignoring everything around me, I soon arrived at my destination, Gotham University. It didn't take me long to get an invite to attend the school once my patents hit the market. Additionally, I 'discovered' Gamma Radiation. That discovery alone had all of the big schools and radiation researchers wanting me to work with them.

They were all turned down though, the only reason I was so flashy academically was that I needed a college invite. There was no chance in hell I was going to wait for the four-month period for the next scheduled admissions test. The one thing a lot of people miss is that you can start your own company, but even then you would gain no recognition without a degree. Pulling into the school, there was a parking space located fairly in the middle, so that was where I parked my bike. Not thirty seconds later, a car pulled into space beside my own.

From the dark blue and the wheels that reflected on my helmet as I had my back turned to the parking space. It was the one and only Brady Bunch; the two were fast becoming an annoyance. Taping a quick-release button on the side of my helm, it folded down into a safe tablet-sized pad, which I placed in my backpack.

"Ohh, that's interesting! A collapsible helmet! I wasn't aware that something like that was on the market." Someone said, and when I turned around, it was Barbra Gordon. "Tell me more about that bike, how fast is it?"

I gave them no reply, I was already seeing the frown going across Dick's face, and there was no way I was going to tell the girl with perfect recall memory about any of my tech. With a nod, I walked away towards an Inorganic Chemistry class. With the fast track, I was currently on school work was being completed at a never before seen, unprecedented pace. The world knew me as a genius, and I won't slow down for anyone.

Within another month, a Bachelors would be mine and my first Masters in six months. Then I would pour myself into my first PhD, and I will officially become Dr. Doom.

"No need to be so rude." A voice huffed with a slight growl.

Turning around, I gave Dick a baleful glare. "Excuse me? This Prince does not need your petty insecurities forced upon him and in my face. I'm painfully well aware of you're insecurities when someone of higher caliber speaks with your adored. Therefore, there is no need for me to speak to her and gain the ire of such an insecure whelp. This is why I stay away but you are also both playing a game in bothering this Prince. Cease now and let this Prince be before I am inclined to retaliate in kind."

Had to keep them off balance until I had things set up correctly. With that, I walked away. Fuck them and their bullish investigations.

o.O.o

"Well, that could've gone a lot better," Barbra said as she watched their eccentric classmate walk away.

"You heard Bruce he is on that list," Replied Dick awhile squinting his eyes as they followed their classmate. "What do you think he means when he called himself, 'Prince'?"

"I don't think he meant to let that part slip. Remember what Bruce said; there is no Latveria on the map or that we know of." Barbra replied as she walked next to her teammate.

"So, you're saying he is royalty or something?" Dick asked as he shifted Barbra's backpack on his shoulder.

"I've already sent a message to Bruce," Replied Barbra as she placed her cell phone back into her pocket.

o.O.o

The class was over, and it was time to get lost for the day. Not too long ago, I had come across information on the Super-Villain bar here in Gotham. The Tin Roof bar was like the bar with no name out of coast city, but it was time to make myself known.

Helmet on, traffic was clear, it was time for some speed. My motorcycle came alive beneath me before my two stalkers returned. Not even sparing a glance, I was out of the parking lot cutting off a delivery truck as I zoomed along. There was a science convention next week right after my meeting with Luthor, and I was looking forward to it.

My mind was advancing at a pace that made it hard not to want to advance the world and tech around me. Unfortunately for the world, I knew better. All of the advancements that came to mind will be for my citizens, and the rest of the world can get the scraps. Eventually, they will demand, but Doom will demand they bend the knee.

Bludhaven was rapidly approaching, and the tracking that I left on the car that Dick drove was showing them entering the Wayne Manor compound. Of course, they would go there, the other trackers that I had for any roof top followers weren't pinging so I knew I was safe. After a telekinetic scan on myself, I plucked off the tacker Dick placed on me during a slight bump in the hallway on a passing car making a right-hand turn.

Grin on my face, I took a left turn, pulling a wheelie along the way. Damn it's good to be alive. With a pit stop to get lunch, I was off again. I knew this bar was on the south side, and there was nothing above it because they had motion sensors for the capes. The first thing within my sight was the Gothic crown around the top with metal rods sticking out. Interesting wasn't even the word to describe the place, right above the parking lot was a sign that said steal a vehicle, and we break your legs.

Who would have thought that a bar in Gotham had some sense of honor, I thought to myself while I parked my bike. With a few button presses a force field sprung into place, protecting my property.

There was a whistle, and I turned to find a rather large being with a cloak tossed over its head and shoulders.

"That's a sweet ride you have there," The person said with a rather gravelly voice.

Looking loser with my sight, I noticed the different fluctuations in his bio aura. I noted his Bio-aura indicated only half of it was human, it looked to be mixed with something else I couldn't place. "Yeah, I built her myself," I replied with a nod towards my bike. There was no need to be rude to someone I just met.

"Come on, let me buy you a drink kid, and you can tell me more about your ride." He said while he nodded in the direction on the bars back door.

"You never introduce yourself."

"Names Croc, Killer Croc." The large man said as he removed the cloak covering his large frame. "You coming for that drink or what?"

The first thought in my mind was this is how someone felt when they looked up at the Hulk. This man was huge once he stood at his full height. Killer Croc's arms had muscles that had muscles. His skin was a shade of forest green on the back and forearms while his chest, from what I could see under his shirt, was a lighter cream shade.

"Killer Croc isn't a name, but you can call me Vincent," I replied as I held out a hand for a shake.

"You're a strange one, you know that, and the names Waylon," Waylon said as he returned my handshake. "Why don't I smell any fear from you?"

"Because I would easily kill you if you decided to make me a snack," I replied with a shrug. "I'm not the Batman or any of the Rogues around here. People will understand in due time, I guess."

Listening to the big man laugh, we walked into the bar that was still a little slow before the night shift really picked up.

"We ain't open, so its double the cost per drink and slow service."

"Yeah, we hear you, Mary." Waylon returned as he took up a booth on the far end, I noticed he was trying to watch the football game. Interesting, I would have thought the Cajun man was more into the jazz and music scenes.

"Tell your friend that this is neutral territory, we don't accept cape bullshit around here."

Waylon grumbled as he waved an arm at the bar keep. "Yeah, yeah we understand. Its bribe or get a drink and leaving the fighting outside."

I relaxed into my seat and waited for a waiter to come by so I could order myself an overpriced beer with all these villains. Taking a look around, I noticed Mad Hatter, Two-Face, and a few others sitting around the different tables. The one table that had my undivided attention though was the table where sat ScareCrow.

That was interesting, I would think that he would be out playing some mad scheme to take over Gotham with his fear toxin, maybe I should get a sample for myself. There was the little Joker serum I found left over in a capsule outside a water tank. One more side project won't hurt. Maybe I could use this for something good like I have planned for the other serum.

"You interested in him or something?" Waylon asked as he cocked his head to the side while looking at me.

"Nope," I replied, popping the P. "I'm wondering if he will sell some of his toxins so that I could study it for a project."

Shaking my head, I turned back to look up and watch the Coast City game. The football team was playing against Tampa Bay, and the game was actually a pretty good one.

Now I understand why Waylon came to watch the game. We spoke about my motorcycle and chatted about the game for a while as we waited for the night to descend on us. It was a good time, and I wasn't expecting these villains would be so chill, but seeing as how this is their relaxing place, I could understand.

There was a lull in the conversation as we both drank our beers and watched the game on the large tv. "Tell me, Waylon, where do you work?"

The silence that greeted me from him was very telling. Turning to face the big man, I heard a slight growl escape him.

"Convict or not, this is Gotham and anyone can get a job, so why take offense to a simple question?" I asked the big man, then I sent him a wave of calming psionic waves.

With a tisk of his teeth, Waylon went back to giving the game most of his attention. For a moment, I watched as he mulled over what he wanted to say.

With a grunt he started, "Nahh, after the military left me like this. I went about killing those that did this to me. After that, they black listed me everywhere."

"So, that means your currently free of employment?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just say what you want kid." Waylon growled out before chugging the rest of his beer, then he held a hand up and called for another.

"I need a sparring partner and someone to look after the grounds while I'm away," I said before drinking what was left of my own beer. "You don't have to be around the house for long if you don't want to, but I would like your nose to sniff out to see if people stop by besides those I order my tools from."

Waylon looked me up and down before belting out a ruckus laughter at my expense. "You want me to be your sparring partner, kid you wouldn't be able to survive that."

Ignoring the growing urge I had to punch Waylon in the face, I continued my sails pitch. "There will also be a chance to cure you of what the government did to you."

"Ha! Don't make claims of things you can't do kid."

"From my observation you're a splice of a freshwater alligator and human. Sprinkle in the metagene with a controlling factor, and you can be back to being human and transform whenever you want. Whoever did that to you was a half cooked mental case. Look me up when you get the chance, now if you will excuse me I see a lovely lady with whom I would like to converse." I said as I eyed the red hair, lith form, and spotted coat.

Honestly, I thought I would have to wait more than a few months before I ran into her. Getting up from my table, I dropped a hundred and made my way towards the bar. There were very few Cat woman type's that could ever hold my interest, but this wasn't Marvel, so Black Cat was off the table for me. That left me with two choices, Cat Woman, who likes to sniff around Bruce, and the other would be Cheetah.

Cheetah was a bonafide super villainess: but who cared about all that. Dr. Barbra Minerva was a top Archaeologist and Anthropologist before the whole Goddess of the Hunt curse trapped her as a humanoid female Cheetah. Lucky for me, the brain and the beauty, while both eye catching, also coincided with my future plans. There were plenty of magical trinkets around that I would like to get my hands on, but only one person had the skills to get them that wasn't on the Justice League's roster.

Before I could get halfway across the bar, someone tripped me. Instantly, I caught myself before I stumbled. There was nothing to describe the feeling of instant anger that washed over me at that moment. Before I could retaliate, my face was filled with a puff of gas. My gut instinct screamed at me to cower in fear, but my will screamed out for me to attack. How dare this plebeian attempt to subvert my mind from my grasp.

Instantly, I was on him driving my knee into his sternum as I dove across the table to smash the face of the one who thought he could subvert my mind from my control.

Weapon! I needed a weapon to finish the task at hand, but what could I use? Anything would work, but I had to use something that didn't give away my main abilities. Metal: metal was needed. I could easily pass it off as having electromagnetism. Driving my fist into the mask that ScareCrow wore, it tore slightly showing me the eyes of a man who knew his end was near.

With a savage slam on my palm crushing his nose, blood poured forth as I held up my left hand summoning a knife from the kitchen to my outstretched palm. Before I could jam my hastily created knife spear I summoned into his face, a giant clawed hand wrapped around my own and yanked me off the slumped over form of ScareCrow.

"Who dares to deny Doom his right of retaliation?" I roared turning around to find the large form of Killer Croc looming over me.

"You already won kid. No need to spill his blood." Waylon said as he then stepped in between myself and the slumped form of ScareCrow.

"That was a dumb move Crow, now you have to pay for a round for everyone and to replace the things that broke during the skuffle," Mary the bar tender spoke as she stood over his slumpped form. Then I watched her hand cock back and sank into his jaw. "Tell me, kid, why didn't his gas work on you?"

"I do not fear. I get angry and attack. Especially when someone tries to subvert my mind for their goals. That is a violation of my person, and I take umbrage with such a transgression." I replied in a growl as I stared down at the form of ScareCrow. "No need to charge him with the damages and for the rounds. I will pay for it as this incident was allowed to happen due to my disturbance and lack of awareness while distracted by the beauty at the bar. Now, if you will excuse me."

The bar instantly went back to its loud and boisterous nature as I stepped over the broken table and other splinters that littered the ground. Looking around, I found brown eyes with auburn curls looking directly at me as I made my way to the empty seat beside her.

"So was it my beauty that attracted one such as yourself?" She purred at me while looking me up and down.

Ordering us both another round of whatever she was having I took my seat. "No my dear, it was your intellect that drew my attention. It's not very often that one meets the infamous Dr. Minerva and I doubt you would like me to be after your tail, I would prefer not to join the list of individuals, you have let down."

With a hum and a purr, Cheetah chuckled to herself before downing the drink I ordered.

"What is it that you would like of me then?" Cheetah asked after a bit of silence.

"Would you like to be human again or stay as you are?"

When I asked that question, Cheetah's eye did a noticeable change, and I could feel all shades of emotions flash in waves from her. Turning away to take a drink, I allowed Cheetah a moment to gather herself. After a moment, Cheetah finally gathered herself and turned on the bar stool to fully face me.

For a moment, I stopped as I caught the look of her from the corner of my eye. Around Cheetahs neck was a beaded necklace that had cat motifs in the middle. The fur on her front was a lighter shade than the one on her back. Not only that, but her stomach was also missing any spots, while all across her body, it carried a spotted pattern. Even Cheetah's inner thighs and breast carried light sprinkles of spots on her fur, around her waist was another cat motif on a beaded string in the form of a belt.

"You can change me back?" Cheetah asked silently, urgently as she leaned into my personal space. Then with her eyes narrowed, so asked the question of the night. "What is the price?"

"How many photos and videos do you have of embarrassing Diana? Having the princess hog tied and in any other embarrassing situation would work really well for my needs." I replied with a sly smile on my face. Picking up the hand of Cheetah, I trailed my fingers across her palm in a soothing manner.

"Yeah, I have some somewhere, why do you want those?" Cheetah asked with a huff before tossing my hand away. "Figured, everyone wants photos of little miss perfect."

"Ohh, she isn't so bad, think of it this way. She was the one that got you stuck like this, and she will also be the one to help you get better." I said before placing my phone on the counter. "Circe has a grudge with the Queen of the Amazons, but what makes her incredibly important for you are her skills in magic."

Cheetah looked at the information that I have been compiling from my memories of DC and what I have compiled since I set my up computer system.

"Why her and not one of those goody goody types?" Cheetah asked as she perked up with my information.

With a shrug I replied, "Circe likes to turn people into animals for fun. So there isn't a reason why she couldn't do the reverse, but I would suggest using that cat motif to transfer the powers of the Huntress goddess."

With her eyes fully focused on my phone, I watched them zip back and forth on the information on the last known location in Greece. "Why?"

"Transferring the curse to the artifact will give you access to your powers anytime you want. Giving up power and going back to being human will wear off once you begin to miss the power." I said before I heard a ring and notice that Cheetah used my phone to call her own.

That got my attention because where in the hell did she keep that cellphone on her person when she was all fur and no clothes? Ignoring that, I had to call out to her before she zoomed out of the bar. "Don't forget the things with Diana. That will be the currency to turn you back."

With a chuckle to myself, I turned back towards the bartender standing and waiting on me.

"So, what was that? trying to get some tail?" Mary asked me as she wiped down the counter

"Yes, but not as she is. Ooh, don't get me wrong. I would rock her world fur or no fur, but I believe it was better to help fix the bad hand she was dealt. Far too many people are given those and then labeled villains and such." I replied before chugging my drink before getting up.

Mary nodded in return as she took my empty cup and took up the bills I put down for the damages and for the drinks. "That's why I insist on this bar being neutral. Far too many people need a place to unwind."

With a nod at her statement, I left a card with a contact number for Waylon, then left with a wave of my hand. There was whistling a skip and a jump before I was on my motorcycle. First, I held up my left hand and watched as it didn't shake. Having accelerated healing is such a cheat, and I love it. Leaving my helmet in its tablet form, a H.U.D. was brought up on my motorcycle before I shot out of the parking lot like a bullet.

The throttle was open, and the only thing before me was the night. The wind was in my hair, and even the slight moisture couldn't bring me down. Taking a right at the light, I ignored the slowing traffic that I would have had to wait on while I made my way home.

Halfway home, I felt the weight on my motorcycle shift, before I could pull over a pair of strong arms worked their way around my waist. The purr on my back made me very aware of who was my new passenger. With only a few miles out from the house, it was time to really cut loose. With a quick shift, the limiters were removed.

Cheetah purred harder as the speed easily kicked up past one hundred. With my weaving, we were in and out of traffic as it stood still in our perception. Before long we were riding through the woods that lead up to my home, there was the familiar shift of the phase frequency, and I knew I was back safe within the confines of my shield. Pulling up to the front, Cheetah hopped off the back then did a stretch that did amazing things for my sight.

"What was that back there, that shift?" Cheetah asked as she finished her stretches.

"I keep a shield up around my property. It allows me to track anyone that's here besides myself and also protects the place from attack if need be." I replied as I moved my bike into the open garage. With my bike placed away, I watched as she walked a few paces before giving me a sly grin that I knew could only be trouble.

Once my gloves were placed on the shelf, Cheetah stalked towards me. With the zipper to my jacket clasped between her fingertips, I wasn't sure if that was the jacket or Cheetah that purred so loudly. Our lips smashed together, and damn did the sparks fly. The kiss was strong and demanding, and I wasn't even concerned with the large canines that she used to slightly nip at me. The only response I gave to that display of domination was to grab myself a handful of derriere.

I was enjoying the feel of her nicely shaped bunns when I was suddenly pushed away.

"Let's see if you can catch this tail," Cheetah said and then instantly took off towards the forest surrounding my home.

Ripping my jacket off, it was tossed to the side, and so were my shoes, then I took off into the bush behind her. I would never be as fast as the top speedsters, but that didn't mean I couldn't move at speed if the need called for it. Also, there was never any agreement about not cheating. Opening myself around me, there was a sense of joy on the left. Ignoring the feeling that I got from the left, I ran straight down the middle.

A twinkle of laughter followed me when I got into the woods. That laughter shut down once I began to launch myself from tree to tree like I was a ninja moving across the land. A presence sped by on my right and came and then circled around to my back as I changed directions. Smiling to myself, I summoned up a branch from the ground. Taking the flexible part of the willow branch, I created a loop and prepared it for a simple trap that I had in mind.

With quick mental work, I had the willow branch wrapped around another tree limb, and I took off in another direction. Quickly, while I flew to the left, I pulled off my shirt and let it float around the tree and onto the trap I set to put Cheetah off of the scent. Slyly. I floated my way up above and watched my shirt in the opposite direction. With the wind in my favor, It was a given that Cheetah wasn't going to catch my scent. This were basic tactics to use against predators in nature. A smile splayed across my lips as I watched Cheetah take a quick pause at the breach.

FWIP!

Cheetah launched herself into the air right into my open and waiting arms, after the branch she sat on launched a quick attack at her. The shirt and branch combo trap that I had set up was shredded by her claws as she attacked them out of pure reflex. It would seem that this kitty was a little skittish, but then again, she was blessed or cursed by the goddess of the hunt after all. Her tail lashed against my thigh as my arms wrapped around her waist as I held us up afloat in the sky.

Chest bare and smile on my face, I had won this little bout, and I was going to claim my prize. Flipping us over, I brought us back down to the ground, flipping Cheetah over on top of me. I received a quirk of the eyebrows and a very predatory smile from the beauty above me.

With a smile of my own, I went in for the kiss. The kiss was hot passionate and heated, Cheetah's tail wrapped its way around my arm as her claws dug into me as she pulled me in closer. The night was warm, and the moon was out, there was no better place than here for such an amazing night. Cheetah pulled back and watched my wounds heal instantly from the scratches she had made. At first, I noticed the frown, and then it was replaced with an inquisitive look.

"I guess you can already tell that I'm not normal," I said as we came down to rest on the forest floor.

"So, is this why you're interested in me?" Cheetah asked as she traced the place where she clawed my chest.

"Honestly, half and half, there are many things that I know, but there are very few people that I have helped. Helping you is only because you have been dealt a bad hand, not because you are also like me." Was my reply, but the next thing I wanted to say was silenced because I felt a presence enter the domain of my shields.

Cheetah noticed my pause and reaction, then turned around and sniffed at the air. I was instantly up and on my feet, and so was Cheetah beside me.

Cheetah lifted her head and smelled the wind as it shifted and changed among the trees and forest. "This scent is familiar to me."

Taking a look at Cheetah, who in turn, gave me a nod. We took off towards the direction that she was smelling such a familiar scent and where I was feeling the presence of the intruder.

Cheetah sprinted along the ground as I flew behind her, knowing that Cheetah was as fast as Wonder Woman was one thing. Actually seeing her run in front of me covering the forest grounds around my home was another. Before we were playing, but now I was watching a Cheetah move with true purpose.

Flying over a low hedge, I was right one Cheetah's tail as she came to a rapid stop at the river that went through my lands. Before us stood a lady in green from head to toe, vines wound their way up her legs and around her arms. The red headed forest nymph before us wore clothing made out of leaves and moss creating an interact pattern along her body as it covered up the more intimate parts. Instantly I frowned; I knew who this was. This was none other than Poison Ivy, or better yet Pamela Isley. She was more than renowned around Gotham for always trying to take over the world with her green thumb.

Her attempts were always thwarted by Bruce, but that never stopped her from trying to save the world. DC was always full of such people that needed help but never got the help they needed with the changes made to their lives.

"It's only Ivy" Cheetah breathed as she looked over the intruder's form.

I turned to look at her then looked at the other red head before me. "Yeah, I can see that, but what is she doing here?"

Cheetah returned a shrug towards me, so I turned around towards the other red head with a raised eyebrow.

Ivy walked towards us with a sway in her hips and a smile on her lips, but I wasn't buying any of it. There might be a pity in my heart for her, but I knew better than to trust a poison apple.

"Ahh, the reason why I have come." Ivy began as she walked up towards us and stopping before Cheetah and me. Ivy looked us up and down, and then a grin spread across her face at the sight of my bare chest. "My babies told me that this was a clean place, a place covered by a shield that purifies the air and water."

My frown was very evident and prominent on my face. "Did you break out, or were you already out of Arkham?"

The frown that came to Ivy's face was instant, "I was already out, but my companion decided to leave once a certain person broke out today."

Instantly, shock flooded my system; there is only one other companion that Ivy ever had, and that was Harley. The fact that Harley left was because of the Joker's presence in the city.

"Where is he.." Came out of my voice in a slow harsh whisper. The cold, emotionless tone of my voice must have sparked something because both Ivy and Cheetah took a firm step away from me. Taking a look at them both, I straightened up and reigned in my hatred for the Joker. The void had held me for who knows how long, but I was better than this. Now that I once more had a life, I refused to go back to the void, the Joker had to die because I would not become one of his unwilling victims.

With my mind made up, it was time to make a move and make a difference once and for all: "There is a price for you staying here."

"What's your involvement with the Joker?" Cheetah asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

For a moment, I thought it over, but I also noticed the look Ivy was giving me so I decided on a half-truth. "I have no beef with the man, but the world would be a far better place without him. Nothing says that I can't remove him from the board. Batman might be sad losing his boyfriend, but it's something that needs to be done."

Ivy looked at me for a moment and then put her thoughts together and spoke, "Killing him will get the league after you."

With a snort of my own, I said my peace, "Jack Napier will be fine, but the Joker has to go."

"Well, I don't think I would like to be here for that," Cheetah said before pulling me in for a blistering kiss. "If you survive whatever it is that you plan to do, then I will look you up."

With a nod of my own, I gave her ass one last squeeze. "Tell Circe that I said hey and that I might have a deal for her if she is interested. It's of the rubbing the amazon queens face in it type of pay out."

Without a glance back, Cheetah took off into the forest.

Turning my attention back towards the femme fatal before me, I steeled my will.

"What is it that you would like by coming into my domain?" I asked the green diva before me.

Ivy gave me a smile, and I notice her checking me out, and I was wholly aware; not that she most likely could smell the pheromones that my body gave off.

"I would like to be within the area in Gotham that has freshwater and an untainted sky," Ivy said as she looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"You will need a job," I returned. "And I would like your help with a little something."

Ivy snorted as if I made a joke and then laughed loudly. "No one will hire a supervillain."

My frown resurfaced on my face as I began to stare her down, "It's because you fail to get certain truths through your head. Just like the rest of the denizens of Gotham and the World. Everything isn't always about brute force, and sometimes you need a little finesse and the occasional mind game."

Anger flashed across Ivy's face as she marched up and poked me in the chest with a finger, "Then tell me, what have I missed? I have tried to fix the earth, but that blasted Bat always stops me. I have offered my cures and skills to help reforest the planet, but no one will accept my offer. What do you think you can do that I have not tried."

With my arms crossed before my chest, I let Ivy have the simple truth of the matter. "These are all brute force methods. No one will accept your gifts because they believed that this is a way to take over the world. You forget normal people like free things but the people that run their lives the politicians and the company men will think that you are after their bottom line when you offer free things. They will never accept anything free because they will think it's not worth anything.

You giving things away will not help the situation, create a company then people will think of you as a business-woman and not some hippie offering free miracles. Work with me and we can that you have reformed and charge companies for the work that you do. Its basic psychology the rich will never take anything free because they think it's a trap, but mark up the price, and they will line up to pay as much as you ask."

Ivy stood there for a moment with shock on her face. I guess she was never told how simple it was to her face before.

"Come, we have work to do."

With that statement, I turned on my heels and walked back to the house.

* * *

Please leave a review and comment.

Ohh you guys thought, I was just going to let Vince get that booty automatically with 2 chapters in. { Evil Laugh }

No worries, I do have an interesting list of some very powerful villainess that he would like to help onto the path of righteousness.

For those wondering The Fastest Man Alive will be updated once I have completed the chapter.

Please leave a comment with your thoughts, I enjoy those because they help me understand how people view the story as a whole. Also please think about leaving a nice rating.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron and get early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu


	3. Chapter 3

The Brightest Doom

Chapter 3

Breath in…

Breath out…

Breath in…

Breath out…

There was a slight tingle to my left… Instantly my guard went up.

Bang!

Such force hit me that I was off my feet and rolling along the ground. With smooth and swift motions, I was back up on my feet with a feral hunger on my face. Currently, I was blindfolded, but I had my ears, and my spatial sense opened to the world. My mind and telepathic powers were creating a 3D map in my mind, and I was still coming to grips with using this to fight.

The amount of information my mind was taking in and cataloging was on a level that I didn't know was possible. The ground trembled, and the very air shifted, I had to ignore the blood pounding in my ears, ignoring the heavy breathing and pushed through. My muscles ached and groaned from the painful exertions, but I pushed through it.

To my mind's eye, the person on my left was a large hulking frame, featherless and colorless, but nonetheless, it was a 3D model of the person I was facing. Hours after hours of punishment and I was finally getting the hang of the telepathic version of Toph's seismic sensor from the Avatar. I was able to see, without sight, the large hulking frame began to bear down on me again. Catching the arm mid-swing, I placed a quick jab in the armpit right into the nerve cluster located there.

"Urgh,"

Not only did I hear the grunt, but I watched with my mind's eye as the pain flared through my opponent. A shoulder check slammed into me as my opponent went down on a knee while his body curled in to cover the nerve cluster I had attacked. With the shoulder slamming into my front, I was knocked over onto the ground because of the size difference. I was already a large person standing at six feet six inches, but Waylon was the infamous Killer Croc standing at eight feet easily and with a lot more weight behind him than my well-built frame.

There was a flare of red, and I knew that Waylon let slip the alligator from its mental cage. The first swipe drew blood from my side as the arm that knocked me over, pinned me by the neck. Fear spiked through me for the briefest of moments before I got angry right back at him because of the situation I found myself in. Raising a leg, I was able to catch the arm that swung forward poised to end my life. My leg was jammed in between the forearm and bicep; I was greeted with a grunt before my right leg came up and kicked out, blasting the body from me.

The ground shook as the body flew from the area where we were both engaged in combat. Tree's shook, and some fell as the body kept on going into the surrounding forest for a little bit longer. I couldn't help but wince at the sound and rumble or vibrations the ground gave off.

Shit!

Taking off the blindfold, I was greeted with the destruction that Waylon and I had caused with our morning spar. All along the ground in the twenty-foot ring we were fighting in had claw marks from the swipes that Waylon took at me. Along with those claw marks, were the cratered parts of the ground were my telekinetically enhanced retaliations. Slowly I was getting the hang of using my telekinetic powers for attack and defense, but there were moments like a few seconds ago where my lashing out packed far more power than what I would like to use. If I was correct in my thinking, then my powers would place me along the lines of the Flash with his unlimited speed but more of a mental twist to it.

With a sigh, I placed my thoughts aside and flew over to where Waylon was laid out on the ground. From the rise and fall of his chest, I was certain he was alive. Running a quick scan of his body, I was certain that he was not only alive but only knocked out, and his scales took the brunt of the damage. Physically, I was in peak human condition but weaker than Waylon. Once I started to use my powers in earnest, our spars became a no contest. With a shake of my head, I telekinetically picked up Waylon and floated him back to the house and onto the grass outside our sparring ring.

The garden hose slowly snaked its way from the rack it was on and into my hand as I looked down at my sparring partner. Without any more procrastination, I turned on the water and held the hose over the chest of Waylon.

"Waahhhh, who, what, how?" Waylon yelled as he instantly sprung up onto his feet. I watched as Waylon's head moved as if it was on a swivel while he looked around, trying to find the person that splashed cold morning water on him. "What happened?"

"I hit you far too hard and sent you flying," I replied to the large man. "Sorry about that. I guess that's it for the morning spar then. The kitchen is fully stocked if you want some breakfast, but I need to make a stop in my lab before I get ready to leave."

With a hand on his hip and a hand scratching his head, Waylon looked around at our little scuffle. "I guess I will clean up here."

"Alright,"

Since Waylon decided that he was going to clean up the spot where we had our little spar, I turned on my heels and walked towards my greenhouse. Opening the door and walking inside was like walking through a teleporter. With Ivy in the greenhouse, it was like transported to another world. Ivy had come three days ago and scared away the piece of ass that I wanted to plow into my bed and then maybe through that depending on how wild in bed Cheetah might be. With Ivy in my greenhouse, all the plants took a life of their own, and the greenhouse became something akin to a mystical jungle.

Walking past some low hanging vines, I made my way towards my work station and lab setup. The greenhouse was almost as large as the house, but whatever Ivy did with her powers over the green changed the plants in a way that made them grow exponentially. There were a few scanners set up on the roof to help me scan for whatever it is that Ivy gives off. I knew the power of the green was a thing even if no one was currently aware of it. With the month that I used to get my name out there, I had done my research into the world within which I was now living.

From what I would make out, it would seem that everyone was a mixture of the new fifty-two comics and the action series with a mix of the Justice League cartoon and the Superman, Batman T.V. series. The only reason I had gone after Cheetah to tap that ass was that she was the sexy version from the new fifty-two making her sleek and sexy, but I was still down to tap it even if she was furry. Yeah, I know shame on me for being the guy willing to stick it where most men would shy away from. All those fangs and claws: but I say shame on you for turning down such a hot piece of ass. That is pure, untouched, and unspoiled ground that needs plowing after years of abandonment.

Putting my musings aside, I sat at my control console that was currently going through yesterday's work.

[Test #32 - Failure]

[Test #33 - Failure]

[Test #34 - Failure]

[Test #35 - Failure]

[Test #36 - Failure]

[Test #37 - Success]

That caught my attention faster than the other things I was currently working on. The data points came up for me to go through. It would seem that with a little genetic material from Ivy combined with my own base DNA, I was having some success with my work on the way to give myself complete immunity from everything as well as give my healing factor a healthy boost. I had a side project working for the immunity for that laughing asshole, but he can wait until after I make myself immune to his gas. There was no reason for Bruce not to have figured this out with the amount of time he has faced the Joker over the years from the news articles that I have seen. The only reason why he might not have gone this route would because either after he made the cure for the people Joker gassed, Bat-boy gave himself a permanent booster shot, or he built up his own immunity like the Joker from being around the gas so often.

Ignoring that train of thought, I kept going over the immunity booster I had created. From the data my computer had gathered for me, I would be completely immune to not only gas but also any oral, and any touch-based poisons, paralytics, or spores as well as anything else the world could throw at me. Tapping my fingers against my chin, I decided to take the jump. Taking a spare rubbing alcohol patch, I cleaned my forearm and went for the visible vein.

With a fresh blood sample, I paired it with the test sample #37 into three different vials and placed them into small mixing vials. Leaning back in my chair, I watched as my blood and the booster mixed. Once finished, I would be able to tell under a microscope if it would work on me properly. Less than twenty minutes later, the timer pinged, and I placed a little drop of my experiment under the electron microscope so I could take a look at my work while the computer did the analysis. From what I could tell, my cells were adapting at a rapid rate with the absorption of the metagene I was able to synthesize with the genetic material from Ivy. If I am reading it correctly, then I have an eighty-four percent chance at survival once this was injected into my bloodstream.

This was a moment where I was about to jump over a hurdle that humanity never realized was there. When I first started this project, I had taken all of the available knowledge out of Ivy's head, but pairing that with my ever-increasing intellect, it was scary how easily I was able to solve the human toxicology issue. From my creation and reading of the data, anyone could be given this, and they would be permanently cured of everything. This booster was like Logan's healing factor on overdrive.

The weight of that hit me full force as I sat back in my chair. All mt monitors showed green signs of success.

So… I sat there.

There was a ping, and that drew me out of my small moment of awe. Sitting in the synthesizer was a vial of the immune booster. The booster shot was clear with hints of green, I reached for it, but my hands trembled. Slowing down, I took a moment to gather myself and took up the booster shot and placed it into an injector. The injector floated before me as I rubbed my chin and thought about where I would like to inject myself with the booster. The neck was off-limits, close to the brain and heart or not; I refuse to place something so close to my jugular vein. That could only leave my femoral artery on my inner thigh and the brachial vein in my left arm.

The one in my leg would be the best one to go for, with me still smelling horribly from all the sweat from sparing, I had to reconsider that option. With a nod, it was decided that my left arm brachial artery won out. With my mind made up, I cleaned the injection site with rubbing alcohol before injecting myself. There was a pinch, and I began to feel a cool tingling rush move up my arm and along my chest. The booster hit my system, giving me a sense of bliss. Slowly and surely, the tingling spread from to my head and then down to my toes. For a moment, I just sat back in my seat and allowed the zen to flow through me.

For a moment, I allowed my control to slip and allowed my mind to flow over the city. Anger, pain, greed, happiness, love, and so much more flooded my system. It was a beautiful mix of chaos; the human mind was such a complex quantum computer. Immersing myself even more within my zen, I felt the indomitable will in the direction I knew could only be the Wayne Manor: but I also felt a madness from the other corner of the city. Near the madness was a person in pain, and I gritted my teeth.

Even if I was about equality and had no issue smacking down a lady that presented herself as a warrior, there was no need to lay one's hands on a lady outside of a fight and especially one that a person is in a relationship with. Ole Joker was going to get his once I get my hands on him. Now that I had an immune booster, all it needed was a way to cancel out his version of toxin immunity, and it was just a matter of time.

The warmth of the sun shined upon my body as I sat within my zen, and I listened to the minds of Gotham. So many minds to influence and so many things to learn to bolster my own intellect, yet I knew that before long, they would bow before Doom.

o.O.o

Opening my eyes, I found myself sitting in a meditative position. Directly above my head was the clear glass of the greenhouse, and below me was the jungle. Keeping my breaths slow and deep, I let my mind hum along with plans and possibilities.

Money wasn't an issue, and I was in no rush for tech and advancement, but I do need to have my own base. This home that I have been using won't last once I remove the Joker from the board. Bruce would never admit it, but I knew that he is enamored with the Joker and would do nothing to remove the love of his life permanently.

TCH!

Closing my eyes, I slowly released the breath I was holding. There was one thing that I wanted that I did not have access to. The only way to get it was a major gamble, but if it was successful, it would be a major boon in moving my plans forward. Nth metal was most likely under watch by the Justice League, and kryptonite was radioactive in all the wrong ways. Well, that and the fact that I don't have any on hand to study and be able to create an inversion ray and turn it from green to blue kryptonite.

The only way to get my hands on what I wanted was to bite the bullet and roll the dice.

"Hmmm,"

My attention was pulled from my musings when I heard a slow moan from behind my floating form. On a large flower bed lay a woman with light green skin and bright red hair. The flower bed that she slept on was more than ten feet from the center to the outer petals. From my location, I could tell that three of the petals folded over to create a blanket while the third petal folded into a pillow.

Ivy stretched like a lazy cat as she sun shone down upon her. Ivy noticed my shadow that shown on one of her petals of the bed. Rolling over, she looked up at my floating form. In front of me was an Ivy in nothing but her birthday suit.

"See something you like?" Ivy asked as she winked at me with her bright green emerald orbs. We both watched each other in silence. Ivy's nipples hardened as I intently stared into her eyes before slowly descending to her bed. The slight breeze that I felt on my bare back made me aware that I didn't don the shirt that I used to cover my sight during my spar with Waylon.

Buxom and deadly, just how I like my women, my only reservation was to test how my booster worked against her naturally secreted toxins. I was certain that with the exponential propagation in my cells that my booster was already through my whole system, but knowing was one thing and testing it was another. My original healing factor made sure Ivy's pheromones didn't work on me, but I had reservations in bedding her without the booster. Anyone with half a dose of common sense would know that Ivy couldn't be with anyone with her deadly natural secretions.

Landing lightly before her, I gave Ivy a charming smile as I stepped into her personal space.

"I don't see something, I see someone that I want," I said to Ivy as I brushed my hand against her cheek. There was a slight tingle in my fingertips, but that sensation faded as fast as it came.

"And am I that someone you want?" Ivy breathed in a sultry fashion. Mint flashed across my mind for a moment before I went for it. My large frame engulfed hers while Ivy stood on her tiptoes, kissing me as I pulled her to my frame. Her flavor was indescribable, but I paid that no mind as our tongues dueled.

Ivy's kiss was heady and needy, as mine was pure hunger for her. I had been trapped in the void and tossed into a new world, given powers, and then left to make my own way. From the moment I had awakened in the hospital, it was made clear to me that I was a metahuman, and normality wouldn't do. The hot piece of tail that had run away before I could enjoy it was now replaced with a far more deadly meal, which made its way onto my plate.

This meal had taken me three days of preparation, but it was going to be worth it. My hands moved as I caressed her body, and Ivy moaned into the kiss as her arms wrapped their way around my neck. Ivy slightly tugged me towards her, but I refused and picked her up. With a yelp, Ivy was up in my arms as I stood tall.

Ivy's well-proportioned ass was held in my hands as she pulled back and breathed heavily after our little bout of passion.

"How? Wahh… how?" Ivy breathed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Immunity," I replied with a grin of my own. Ivy shivered in my hands, and I felt the heat radiate from her loins. With swift telepathic action, my pants were ripped off and tossed aside. Held firmly in my hands, Ivy looked at me with a lust-filled gaze that made me drive home deep within her depths. Ivy screamed out as her nails dug into my back. She was wet, tight, and damn hotter than anything I could remember. Ivy's involuntary muscle contractions squeezed me in a vice grip as if her life depended on it.

"Ohh, god." Ivy moaned out lustfully as I slotted into her wet heat, stretching her folds apart. My tip pumped into her walls causing Ivy to toss her head back in pleasure. Pulling back and thrusting back in elicited another moan from the beauty in my hands and brought a smile to my face.

Holding her glorious orbs in my hands, I knelt down on the flower petal bed as Ivy gave me a grin. Removing her legs from the vice-like grip that she had around my waist, Ivy pushed me onto my back as she stayed straddled around my waist. Relinquishing my control, Ivy pinned my hands above my head as she ground onto my dick. Long alluring red curls fell around my face as Ivy looked down into my eyes and rode me with abandon.

Her walls flexed and stroked me as I thrust upwards into her core, hardened nipples trailed across my chest as we shared kisses soaked with passion. Ivy's body quivered and shuddered as her first orgasm struck her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Her breathing was hitched and ragged, but I was not about to let her rest right now.

Ivy tried to catch her breath, but once her grip on my forearms slacked, I had us flipped, and Ivy pinned beneath me. Ivy had lust lidded eyes from her post-orgasmic high, but it was now my time to strike. With an arm wrapped beneath her, I pulled Ivy up and traced my kisses down from the nap of her neckline down to her mountainous breast and hardened peaks. Nipping on a nipple brought a groan of pleasure from Ivy's lips as her walls rippled along my length. With the pressure letting up for a moment, I gave Ivy strong, steady strokes. The ambrosia of her body spilled onto my tongue and chest, causing me to change my ministrations only to find a surprise of milk flowing from both peaks.

Ivy looked stunned at the response of her body, but I paid it no mind, changing between nipples brought more ambrosia for me and pleasure for her. Pinned beneath me, Ivy took my strokes deep as her body invited me in. Pinching a nipple and kisses along her skin kept her pleasure up: our bodies entwined and in sync, Ivy's moans of pleasure were music to my ears. Stroke after stroke, the pressure within me built up faster and faster until there was nowhere else to go.

Releasing the hand, I pinned allowed Ivy to spring forward and seal my lips with her own. As Ivy kissed me, her walls clammed tighter increasing my pleasure and breaking my restraint. My first spurt slammed into her womb at full force, and the rest of my semen coated her walls to overflow. Ivy's body fired off with more orgasms as my spunk flooded her pussy to dribble down my balls.

We fell back onto the bed as we panted heavily from our coupling. With Ivy laying on my chest, I enjoyed the sun and shadows as they mixed with foliage of the jungle. We laid there and let the silence wash over us.

"That was…" Ivy breathed as she tried to catch her breath. For a moment, I looked down at Ivy on my chest before using my telekinesis to fix our positions. From the position we were in, Ivy was still straddled across my waist. I wasn't going to move her without her moving first. And no, it had nothing to do with the fact that I was still inside her, and her walls were slowly massaging my length.

With the petal pillow propped up behind my back, we laid there, and I waited for her to put her thoughts together.

"Why haven't you died yet?" Ivy asked with her chin propped up on my chest.

Tilting my head to the side, I thought about it for a moment. Yeah, I didn't start my morning looking to be here, but I'm here now, and it wouldn't hurt to share a little info.

"That thing I have been working on for the Joker." I started slowly as I put my thoughts together. "The immune booster works against everything."

"That's why you were able to survive my kiss," Ivy answered as she pieced it together.

"The test showed it would work, but it's more than just boosting my immunity. It also boosts my healing factor and works with anyone from what my data points read." I replied as I thought about what the booster does.

"Is that what you have been working on during the last few days since I have been here?" Ivy asked as she sat up and looked down on me. The motion sent a spike of pleasure through both of us, and I felt her clenching down on me.

Ivy gave me a sensual grin as she slowly ground her hips.

"This and among other things," I replied with a trust of my own.

Ivy released a moan of her own while her face spread into a grin as she slowly rode me. "And what are these other things?"

My hands moved up to pinch a nipple as I accepted Ivy's ministrations. "Plans to stall the Batman and the rest of the League in a way that they can't retaliate without becoming hypocrites themselves in the eyes of the people. It wouldn't do to have them whipped into a frenzy when Batman gets angry about what I plan to do to his little boyfriend."

"Hmm, So devious, tell me more." Ivy moaned as rode me harder.

o.O.o

"Good afternoon Master Kent."

"Good afternoon Alfred," Clark Kent replied as he walked into the BatCave after a call went out from Bruce earlier that day requesting his presence.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," Alfred replied before he turned on his heel and left his adopted son and his friend to their conversation.

Clark watched as Alfred walked up and left the cave in the express elevator as he stood behind Bruce and waited for him to speak. From what Clark could surmise, the call for him to come over was rather important, but from what he could see on the Bat-cave monitors, it was a file on a young man by the name of Vincent Doom.

That's a weird name, Clark thought to himself. Who has a surname as Doom, looking further down he noticed the birthplace of Latveria and knew that couldn't be right because there is no such place as Latveria on the world map or in the archives he has in his fortress.

"Okay Bruce, you called and said it was important." Clark began since he couldn't put together the parts of the puzzle before him.

"He's on the list," Bruce grunted as he scrolled through all the papers that Vincent Doom had published to date.

"What list?" Clark asked as he looked over Bruce's shoulder. His eyebrows shot up as he read some of the dissertations on gamma radiation and the use of quantum probability to stabilize a slip-stream event. These papers were highly advanced for someone not running his own company or working at Star-labs or any other major lab around.

Bruce turned around in his seat to give Clark a glare from under his cowl. "I created an algorithm with Barbara's assistance that helps us predict the likelihood of a person becoming a supervillain. Vincent Doom of Latveria has a ninety percent probability of becoming a threat to the League and the world."

Clark looked at the monitor and then back at Bruce, unable to figure out the reason why he was asked to be here. "Okay, but why is this a concern Bruce, help me understand."

Bruce placed his hands together, and Clark noticed that his fingers became interlocked and then leaned forward in his seat.

"The concern Clark, is his genius-level intellect is an issue when he becomes a threat to the public and the world," Bruce answered gruffly.

"I still don't see a concern here Bruce, just your normal paranoia," Clark answered back as he folded his arms across his chest.

"The problem Clark is not a matter of if, but when he becomes an issue, we must deal with. Luthor has marked him and blacklisted him across all markets. No one can hire nor assist him, and my sources have told me that Luthor has made attempts at trying to hire Vincent Doom, but he has been turning him down." Bruce replied before turning around and bringing up more detail on his Bat-monitor.

Clark's face paled for a moment and then took a step forward, "Okay, okay, can't you hire him or anything to keep Luthor from causing a situation?"

"No, that would bring too much trouble to Wayne Enterprises," Bruce replied.

"Forget the trouble this might cause, this is a person you said might become a world threat; there has to be something we can do to avoid such a disaster," Clark said with concern in his voice.

"There is, but you're not going to like it," Bruce replied as he turned back around in his seat.

"What did you do, Bruce?"

"I heard your cousin Kara is visiting you this weekend." Bruce began tentatively.

"Yeah, she asked if I could take her shopping."

"Well, there is a science fair this weekend that Barbara is going to attend with an extra ticket. I also heard that the Daily Planet is going to be there." Bruce said as he sat back into his chair to meet Clark's eyes.

"Bruce, you know that is uncalled for, right?" Clark said with a frown before he started to rub at his brows. "Why do you want my cousin there anyway. I don't see how she should have anything to do with this young man."

"Vincent's psychological profile suggests he will be attending the science fair, but undercover since he has turned down a chance to present and speak in person. I would like Kara to make an introduction, and with you there, we can get a better feel on the situation." Bruce finished as he watched Clark begin to pace back and forth in the cave.

Clark paced for a moment deep in thought as ideas one after another sped through his mind at lightning speeds. "This will be tricky Bruce, especially if this Vincent is as intelligent as you believe him to be."

Bruce looked at his friend, took a moment, and then spoke with finality, "This has to be done Clark; otherwise, I will have to resort to taking him down hard before he starts."

"Master Bruce, Master Clark dinner is ready."

o.O.o

Getting out of bed, I sent out a telekinetic tendril and turned on the water in the shower for a quick wash. Taking one last look behind me, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face from the sight displayed on the bed. On the flower bed, Ivy was laid in a way that anyone that caught sight of her would know that she was well and truly fucked. Ivy's emerald-green skin had a sheen from perspiration, and my semen was still leaking from between her legs. There was no suppressing the smile on my face now because I had one name to remove from my list.

Shaking my head, I made my way to the shower and cleaned myself up for my next move. Once I was out of the shower and dressed, I went outside to find Waylon working on the old pickup truck that was here at the house.

"Hey Croc, things might get a little crazy in a moment," I said to my big friend slash henchmen. Since the first time I met the big man, I have been projecting trust and loyalty in his mind while also associating his thoughts that working for me will benefit him the most. Ohh, I had plans to cure him, but I was also going to give him an upgrade that would have him standing toe to toe with some of the Justice League's heavy hitters.

With a grunt, Waylon turned around and looked at me with a heavy stare, "Crazier than you bending over Ivy for the last three hours?"

I had nothing to say to that, and I could only reply with a shrug.

"Honestly, I have no clue what our little visitor might do."

With a sigh, Waylon closed the hood of the old truck and began to pack his tools. I decided to help while I kept up the mental programming, I knew he liked to work with his hands, and this was one of the things that helped him relax. With the tools placed away, I levitated up the truck and moved it into the garage and closed it. By the time this was finished, Waylon was ready and in full combat mode.

"We can't fight him, so relax or head back into the house," I said as I began to put my game face on for my little visitor.

Waylon stood off to the side for a moment, and I watch the ideas play through his mind, so I picked one to stick.

"I think I'm gonna go to the bar. All this undefeatable mysterious person bit is far too much right now." Waylon grumped before he headed off towards one of the SUV's parked in the driveway.

"Alright, just don't give Mary any trouble because I finished installing a new response system that will take even Superman," I replied to my big friend and watched him grimace for a moment. With a wave I watched Waylon drive down the path on of the bikes I built for him and out of sight, with a flex of my telepathic abilities I waited and felt him get further and further away from the house. Now that Waylon was gone, I had no one to interrupt what was about to happen since Ivy was still in bed from my attempts at rearranging her insides.

[Deep breath]

[Deep breath]

"Mr. Mxyzptlk, I would like to make a deal."

With his name said, I held my breath because I knew this could go very good for me or very bad in a way that would see me dead.

*POP*

Before me was Mr. Mxyzptlk in all his glory taking a bath.

"Hello my baby, Hello my honey, Hello my ragtime gal," Mr. Mxyzptlk was singing in the shower.

"Well shit," I let slip as I watched him for a moment and when he heard that everything changed.

"Aahhhh, help a pervert is watching me shower!" Mr. Mxyzptlk yelled out, pulling the shower drapes around himself to cover his unmentionables, which I was trying desperately not to see with my hand covering my face.

"Urgh, If you weren't so important, I would not have to go through any of this." I groaned out, which elicited a laugh from the little fifth-dimensional imp.

"Alright kid, wadda ya want?" Mr. Mxyzptlk asked before he spun in the air, and his clothes materialized.

"A deal, that's why I invoked your name," I said, standing straight now that I didn't have to watch his little finger dangle before my eyes. Mr. Mxyzptlk floated in the air before me in a purple suit and matching bowler cap on his large cranium. This man couldn't be more than three feet tall but had the power to create and change reality however, he wants. Not even Zeus, the king of the gods nor Darkseid, can stop him if he wanted to get rid of them.

"Nahh, I don't think so." Mr. Mxyzptlk said before turning his back to me. Then he held up his hand and dug his pinkie finger within his ear.

Gritting my teeth, I held back the retort I was going to spat at the little imp because I knew this was the only way I can get my hands on what I wanted. So the only thing I could do was go with plan B.

"I would like to trade a few pranks on Superman that won't get you caught and can be used more than once," I said as my brain worked overtime for the angles I could use to get what I wanted out of Mr. Mxyzptlk. When I said prank Superman in the same sentence, the little fifth-dimensional imp paused and then turned around with a wide smile on his face.

"Well, why didn't you lead with that ole buddy ole pal of mine." Mr. Mxyzptlk said with a massive grin on his face.

With a smile of my own, it was time to lay some plans, and if poor Clark had to pay, then he will have to do his civic duty as the boy scout and take the pranks and deal.

"For one ton of Nth metal, I will tell you the ultimate prank," I said as I held up my hand to the little fifth-dimensional imp Mr. Mxyzptlk.

For a moment, I watched Mr. Mxyzptlk think about it before he crossed his hands before his chest, "Nope sorry kid, that's not a fair deal. Nth metal is not something that could be given freely. Also, I know what you plan to do, and that metal will only make you vastly undefeatable. Pick something else."

Mr. Mxyzptlk said it with such ease like this was a Sunday breeze. That was the very reason why I wanted Nth metal. It was one of DC's ultimate metals and vastly out performs Vibranium when you add in the magic negation ability that it carried.

The Nth metal was the only reason why I risked summoning the man, and here he is telling me that it would make me too overpowered so I can't have the substance.

As I paced back and forth in the dirt, an idea struck me, "How about we share ten pranks on Superman where I plan, and you pull off the execution in exchange for one ton of vibranium from the Marvel section of the omniverse of which I'm certain that you are aware. That is a material that doesn't carry the anti-magic properties that I'm certain has you concerned."

Mr. Mxyzptlk stood on the air and watched me very intently, and I could see the gears turning in his head. For a moment, we both stood there and watched each other. There was no way I was going to brush against his mind, not with all that power he held at his fingertips.

"I don't want those ten prank ideas, I will watch and expect you to perform for me, and that includes making fun of ole boy blue." Mr. Mxyzptlk said as he kept his eyes on me, and that sent a chill down my spine.

I knew there was danger in calling him, but having him watch my every move is not something I ever wanted to happen. There was no way for me to turn him down because he is the only way I could get what I wanted. From my research online, the Thanagarians have not invaded yet, but Hawk Girl was on the Justice League team, so there was no other way to get Nth metal besides through Mr. Mxyzptlk.

The only other way was to look up the small deposits of the metal in the Egyptian desert, but I had none to have my scanner get a molecular sample needed to scan for the substance.

This was the only way since I didn't have any magic yet. So I held out my hand for a shake to confirm the deal.

"Deal, so let's shake on it.

"Ha!, don't let me down kid," Mr. Mxyzptlk said. Then with a pop, he vanished after shaking my hand, leaving behind a pink purse. It was weighted with a weird clasp on top, but my steady hand shook as I brought it before me to see what it had on the inside.

My hands would not stop shaking, so I had to levitate the little pink purse before me with my telekinesis. Tentatively, I opened the purse and found a chunk of metal the size of a small car. The dark silver glowed a little blue, and I almost creamed my pants from the sight of the metal.

Calculations and formulas sped through my mind with the things I could not only create but discover having a substance that might not even exist in this reality, but my thoughts stopped at that because the multiverse is far too large for there not to be a version of this in the DC reality. The feelings that washed over me made me want to scream to the sky and shout to the world in excitement, but I held it in.

Without a second thought, I was off towards my labs in the greenhouse. When I got inside, I found Ivy in a robe made out of garland with flowers lined around her neck. In Ivy's hands was a cup off coffee, and she had her legs crossed as she looked over the data points of my immune booster on the monitors.

As I walked up to the bank of monitors Ivy was using, she looked up and gave me a stunning smile.

"Hello there, handsome."

Returning the smile I leaned over and gave Ivy a sizzling kiss on the lips. Ivy purred contentedly beneath me as we kissed for a moment. Ivy nibbled on my lower lip as I pulled away to take my seat in the chair that I telekinetically summoned.

"New accessory?" Ivy asked as she cocked a brow at the pink bag I had hovering around. That earned a snort from me before I began to look around the small section of the lab for a place to put a ton block of Vibranium.

"It's from the deal I made with a devil, but all it cost me was a little humility and not my soul," I replied as I found a good spot to start working. "I would count this as a win."

Ivy stopped what she was working on and watched as I pulled the large block of Vibranium out of the pink purse. Once the block cleared the purse, the item vanished with a pop.

"Tch!"

It would seem that Mr. Mxyzptlk was very aware that I was going to use the purse as a bag of holding and decided to cut off that lane of advancement, but magic was real here, and I would create something like that soon as I had the chance.

"My dear, this metal will be a top-secret," I said as I turned to Ivy, letting her see my face and know that I was very serious about the situation.

"Computer send me the sonic drones," I said out loud as I rubbed my chin. With that said, I waited for the combat practice drones to come to use. "This metal my dear, is one of the most versatile metals in existence next to the nth metal. I will give you a pound, and you can use it for your babies."

I looked at Ivy and smiled at her as she closed down the project she was working on to look at the metal more closely. I telekinetically summoned a flower pot and some of her prized fertilizer over. Ivy rose an eyebrow but said nothing as we waited for the drones to come in.

A few minutes later, a set of four sonic drones came into the lab, picking up the control panel I turned around to look at the ton of vibranium. A smooth jade arm wrapped its way around my waist, and I look at my left to find Ivy laying her head on my shoulder as a vine supported her in a relaxed position. Looking at her, I raised an eyebrow and summoned a pair of noise-canceling headphones for her protection.

The headphones floated for a mere second before Ivy took them out of the air, she placed a kiss on my lips before protecting her ears from the upcoming onslaught. With but a thought, I had the Vibranium levitate before us as the sonic drones circled the block of metal. Taking a breath to steady myself, I turned the drones turned on, blasting the metal with their sonic emitters. Instinctively I flinched at the sound until my ears adjusted.

Slowly I adjusted the pitch down and changed the timber, and with that, the sonic texture of the sound waves changed. I kept the variable oscillation going until my eyes caught a flash of the blue dimming. With a grin, I backed up and isolated the frequency that sparked the diffusion of the sonic metal allowing it to go inert and less volatile. With the sonics narrowed down, I broke off a gram for further examination and then took five pounds for Ivy to work within her own research. For myself, I kept a sharp eye on the block as I pulled a bar from it.

With the metal block in my hand, it was time to up my psionic game. A vein throbbed in my forehead as the air itself around the block sparked to life. One of the things people never truly realized about telekinesis is that if used by the proper person, telekinesis could be one of the most overpowered abilities in existence. Currently, I could excite the molecules in the air to produce fire and create many other effects to my liking, but those ideas wouldn't help currently.

The block of Vibranium melted into putty for my ministrations. Out of the liquid metal came ten wafer-thin throwing knives. This will be for when I inevitably face the Batman; It wouldn't do for him to figure out my telekinesis. It would be best if he thought I was the master of magnetism for now. With that thought, I created ten more knives bringing the total to twenty throwing knives.

The rest of the metal, I just turned into a sphere for me to use later when building my armor. Ultron used a quarter ton to build a floating island to crash into the earth.

I believe that Doom can do better.

* * *

Please leave a review and comment.

Lots have gone down and all I want to say if nothing until the next chapter. Joking but honestly who thought Superman would be such a tool. Well, I did because no matter how much he complains to Bruce he never stops him from crossing the line. So much happens in the comics or the show and yet no one ever stops Batman. So any thought on what's going to happen in the next chapter.

Please leave a comment with your thoughts, I enjoy those because they help me understand how people view the story as a whole. Also please think about leaving a nice rating.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron and get early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu


	4. Chapter 4

Brightest Doom

Chapter 4

May 4th

No matter the reality I lived in, a tie was still such a hard thing to get proper. Ivy sat in the chair before the mirror and the dresser. I noticed the smile in her eyes, and I couldn't help but roll my own in exasperation. I finally finished the tie, and still, the bloody thing was crooked. Twice I had the knot redone with my telekinesis and with my own hands, and yet it still would not sit properly. Ivy noticed my scowl and decided to put me out of my misery and help fix my tie.

She stood a little under my chin in her emerald-green skin, still wrapped in a towel from our morning shower together, as she fixed my tie. I wanted her to start wearing regular clothes, but there was no need to argue when I was given such a delectable sight.

Ivy looked at me with a smirk on her lips, "You can fuck like a demon and fight like a savage, but a little ole tie defeats the mighty Doom?"

Ice grey eyes met Ivy's bright emeralds. With a quirk of the lips, I sealed mine with hers as I pulled her in close with one hand holding onto her nice firm rump. Our lips parted, and I was greeted with a dazed Ivy. Inwardly smiling to myself, I gave her rump a quick swat as I took a step back to look in the mirror. The smoldering look Ivy gave me in return as I took a step back gave me all the information I needed to know about her current sensual and emotional state.

I returned the look with my own grin as I looked myself over. I was wearing a custom made Armani suit; the fit was perfect for a man of my stature. I summoned over my cufflinks, and Ivy brought my lapel pin and placed it for me. The pins where something that I made using the vibranium, it was a black dragon on a green background. The first one I made had a tree headed hydra, but it reminded me too much of the Nazi group from the comics and movies.

"So do you plan to take the job offer from Luthor? Ivy asks as she backed up to look me over.

With my head tilted to the side, I thought about it for a moment, "No, but this will be an opportunity for the future."

Ivy raised an eyebrow at me for such a cryptic reply.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you. You're the only man that has gone to such lengths for someone like me." Ivy replied as she stepped forward.

It took a lot of will power to force my body not to flinch at her statement. True I was helping her, but the immune booster was to make sure I didn't die from anything before I could make myself a suit of armor.

"Remember when I told you that there are better ways to help the planet than to give your things away for free?" I asked as I put a certain smartwatch onto my wrist. This little watch was made from a few grams of vibranium and some other metals. What made it so special was the nanites that were housed on the inside. Extremely versatile for one-handed use, and with it, I was going to get myself some of Luthor's prints and other things.

"Yes, I remember when you said that," Ivy said as she looked into my eyes.

I couldn't help the smile that I gave her in return, "Luthor stands in the way, but we have to lay the plan properly if we wish to rid the world of him. Make too loud a noise, and the Justice League will be after us, but with a little subtle plan here and there, we can be rid of what ails us."

"The coffee beans are one of these subtle plans," Ivy said as the admission finally dawns upon her.

"Everyone will love such a rich roast that's smooth on the palate; they won't even notice the slight increase of addictive quality," I replied with a shrug. "With your help, the beans can be grown and mass-produced anywhere. I already have the shell company Starbucks being built overseas."

"But where does this put Luthor in those plans?" Ivy asked me as she dropped her towel.

Looking up and down Ivy's perfect form, and I was struck with the urge to bend her over the parlor and have my way with her before my limo arrives. That defiant look in her eyes and the slight smirk that teased me, the hardened nipples that begged for my touch.

"Even if I refuse to work for the man, his money and connections will go a long way," I replied as I watched Ivy's form become covered in leaves. Ivy blew me a kiss and then walked over to the lab that we had set up in the corner to continue her experiments. My watch buzzed to let me know that my ride was turning up the driveway, and it was time to go. "Please keep your eye on that little dose for our mutual friend, please."

"I plan to visit Selina for lunch, bring me back something from the science fair," Ivy said as she looked into the electron microscope.

"Have fun," I said as I placed a kiss on the top of her head before turning to walk outside the jungle of a greenhouse, we called a lab and bedroom.

With a shake of the head, I placed some thoughts to the back of my mind as I felt the two unknown presences pull up to the house.

The first mind that I felt was just here to drive and do a job. The second mind, though, was something else, this mind was brimming with ambition and a need to please. There were strong tones of loyalty and passion but all tempered by fear. Oh, this was going to be an interesting ride to Metropolis.

An all-black Cadillac Limo pulled out, and the one and only Mercy Graves stepped out to greet me.

"Good morning ," Mercy said as she did a slight bow. "As Mr. Luthor's attendant, I have been tasked to show Mr. Luthor's gratitude in your acceptance of this interview."

Stepping forward, I held my hand out for a shake once Mercy was finished with her pleasantries.

"That's fine and all, but may I have the name of the lovely lady that will be my escort today?" I said with a genial smile on my face.

"Well, let's clear that up. My name is Mercy Graves." Mercy said before standing aside and directing me into the back seat of the limo.

Looking down, I activated a few things on my watch and erased the GPS on the limo and got into the back. A lot to do and only an hour to get it done. Smiling to myself, I went to work to convert Mercy into someone that could help me with my goals. Mercy's mental shield was strong, but living such a life as Luthor's lackey was not a life that she wanted even if she was loyal to the man.

At the end of the ride to LexCorp, Mercy was now the soon to be the heir of Luthor like Pepper was to Tony. Mercy got out with a fresh smile on her face and held the door for my exit, once we were out in the parking lot, it was a smooth ride up the elevator to Luthor's office.

Walking into LexCorp offices, I had an instant dislike for the bald man before me. It was one thing to read about him in comics and to see his representation on the screen, but it was another to meet the man in person. Everything about Lex Luthor screamed polluted to my senses. The light glint of green on his fingers gave me a hint of why. Lex was wearing a kryptonite ring, and I was certain from the vibes that I was picking up; this man had some form of advanced cancer from that stone's radiation.

I watched as Lex got up from behind the desk and came around to give me a handshake. Luthor was a well-built man in his early thirties and bald to boot. It was odd how he matched up so well with his comic book counterpart: it was unnerving, to say the least.

"Ahh, Mr. Doom, it's such a pleasure to meet someone of your intellect finally," Lex said as he took my hand and shook it.

"Mr. Luthor, please just call me Vince," I replied as I shook the bald man's hand while I worked my way past that fortified wall of will Luthor called his mind.

"Then, by all means, call me Lex," Luthor returned with a smile. Returning the smile myself, I followed Lex to the bar to get myself a drink. While Lex was pouring it, I had finally worked my way past what appeared to be his twentieth mental barrier. Good, now let's set up Mercy as his heir apparent on his will and business. With brief changes here and there, I was surprised to feel another cold and metal presence within the mind of Luthor.

Admittedly, my first thought was to investigate: but I stopped because there is only one mind besides Luthor that could ever be classified as cold. That presence could only be that other mind that infected Luthor with the nanites. Luthor had already found technology connected to Brainiac, shit.

Pulling back from Luthor's mind, I followed him back to the desk and took the seat that he directed me to and sat with my scotch in hand.

Luthor talked, and I listened, but aside for listening to Luthor drone on about being a self-made man. I was making small tweaks to his mind for Mercy to be placed as an inheritance in his will as well as other back up plans. The things I found in Luthor's mind were beyond revolting. From clones and starting wars to the fact that he killed his own parents and used the insurance money to start his company.

We went back and forth over the whole business world and what the rest of the tech industry had to offer before we closed out the meeting with me still declining the offer to work at LexCorp.

With a goodbye to Lex, I traveled back down with Mercy by my side.

"Sorry, but I won't be needing that ride back. There is a science fair that I would like to attend." I said with a charming smile on my face.

Mercy lifted a single eyebrow, "That is understandable, would you like me to accompany you to this fair?"

"I would love for a lady as lovely as yourself to accompany me?" I replied with a smile.

"I would love to attend, but I have further work to do, maybe I can call you another time," Mercy said before a quick bow before turning around and going back in. I couldn't help but watch that ass; it was so perky you could bounce a quarter off it.

With a smile, I turned away from the beauty. Walking down the sidewalk, I began to wonder if this is the Mercy that is descendant from the Amazon.

Checking the time on my watch, I found it was a little after one. With a wave of my hand, I sent out a telepathic summons for transportation. The yellow cab smoothly arrived, and we were off. My watch beeps, and I look down to see the notification of genetic material viable.

There was no stopping the smile that spread across my face; Luthor had no clue what's coming for him. Since he liked to clone Clark so much, I wonder how much he would appreciate it if he was replaced by a clone of my own.

o.O.o

Pamela didn't know how to feel. She always thought that after the explosion, she would always be alone in life. Then she found Harley, and everything changed. Harley was a breath of fresh air from all those that were scared of her. With Harley, Pamela thought he was going to live a new life, but that wasn't her destiny.

Now though, Pamela had no clue what to do with Vince. When they first met, her pheromones had no effect, and then Vince went and cured himself of anything that could count as toxic to the human body.

That was the same gift that she gave Harley. What surprised Pamela more was that Vince not only recreated the serum that she gave Harley, but Vince had also expanded it into healing as well.

The trickle-down her inner thigh distracted Pamela from her musing. A delightful shiver ran up her spine from the remembrance of last night's promiscuity. Vince was filled with such virility that she almost couldn't keep up. The thought of last night and how she was stretched so deeply had Pamela's loins moist with need. She thought she had gotten it all while in the shower, but that deep warmth inside her core told her another thing. Closing the computer she was working on, Pamela decided it would be best to take another shower before having Waylon drive her to the Tin Roof In.

From the information Pamela received from Vince, Selina was running the place and had been in Gotham for some time now.

*BEEP*

The sound drew her attention, Pamela changed positions to face the computer Vince liked to use the most. On the screen was something that placed a smile on Pamela's face. The computer screen was flashing green with a toxicology chemical chain that would be able to counteract the joker gas but boosted to override any chemical chain that follows with a nano replicant. Pamela's good feels would never go away now. Picking up her phone, she sent a message to both her driver and to Vince to update them with the current situation. Now all that was missing were tracking down her girl and the lunch plans with Selina. Pamela would be able to get the information she wanted. Without even looking back at the confirmation, Pamela walked back to the showers to get herself ready for her lunch date.

After a nice long shower after having spent all morning in her labs, Pamela was finally ready for her lunch with Selina, and the buzz of her cell phone was a clear sign that her ride was here. With a final quick look in the mirror, Pamela had one last smile as she looked herself over. Her lips and hair were flawless, and the dress she wore was an autumn leaf amber that matched her hair and made her look delectable. With a nod, Pamela picked up her leaf handbag and left out the front door.

In the parking lot was a custom-built car that Pamela had seen Waylon and Vince work on when she first arrived. Vince had invented something he called an Arc reactor that produces clean energy without any pollution to the environment. When she found out about the reactor, Pamela wanted to view the blueprints and was amazed at how much power was produced by something so small. With a wave to Waylon, Pamela closed the door to the garden house and got into the car. This car, in particular, was an Audi A8, which was custom built by Vince. All sleek black lines with more horsepower than anything else than she had driven before her accident.

Taking her seat in the car, Pamela was greeted with a futuristic interior. Sleek lines and blue lights with hints of computer interfaces. Waylon closed the door, and holograms sprang forth for Pamela to interact with during her ride.

Maybe she could get used to dating someone with such imagination and intellect, Pamela thought to herself. Now, the only thing missing is enjoying this with Harley. The drive was quick, and before she knew it, she was at the Tin Roof Inn bar run by Selina. Pamela looked at the bar from inside the car and noticed the dust and dirt. It was a little after one, and the bar wasn't open yet. Pamela waited for Waylon to get the door: once she was out, she used her extra key to open the door of the bar.

The inside of the bar was dark, with some of the light filtering in through the windows lighting up the dust particles in an amazing display across the tables. Taking a pause at the door frame, Pamela listened for any sounds but heard nothing other than the sound of the opening door. There were no tv sounds, no shower sounds, nothing at all. With a huff, Pamela glided across the grey tiled floor in her stunning four-inch heels that wrapped around her legs made out of an extinct family of cladoxylopsida fern.

This particular breed of fern she was using had such an interesting dash of shading with her skin. The heels made no noise and molded to her feet like a glove. Being aware there was no noise, Pamela cast her gaze towards the back of the bar, where she knew a set of stairs lead up to the living quarters. With a snort, Pamela held her head high and walked in the direction of the stairs. The stairs were firm and did not crack under her steps as she walked up towards the bedroom she knew was located at the top.

With a knock on the door, Pamela heard no call back for entrance. The first thing Pamela noticed was all the cats that slept around the room. The other thing that she noticed was that Selina was sleeping with the blanket half on and half off with her bare behind up and showing to the world. With a slight snicker, Pamela walked over to the bedside to wake up her friend. Without another thought, Pamela yanked out the blanket from where it was wrapped around Selina.

Selina cried out as she rolled out of bed with a murderous look on her face. The look on her face sent a delicious shiver down Pamela's spine as she looked over her friend. Selina was in a crouch on the side of the bed with a truly fierce and intimidating look. Pamela could only shake her head at the sight before her.

"Selina, we should be at lunch right now," Pamela replied with a tap on her wrist. Selina got up but said nothing as she moved over to where one of the cats laid on top of the parlor.

Bending over, Selina picked up a towel and some of her undergarments, "Last night ran late."

Pamela looked her friend up and down, noticing the small bruise around the rib area. With a shake of her head, Pamela sat down at the side table and watched as her friend brushed the cat before walking into the bathroom located at the side of the room.

"I heard you might have seen her last," Pamela said as she listened to her friend go about her wake up routine. There was no reply to her statement, so Pamela just listened. The shower ran while she sat in the seat and waited for Selina to finish what she was doing.

Leaning back, Pamela relaxed as Selina walked back out with a towel around her waist.

Selina looked at her for a moment before walking into her closet, "Yeah, I was able to talk to her not too long ago."

Pamela could only sigh at hearing that. Moving her mind away from such thoughts, she waited for Selina to get dressed. Selina wore a pair of tight-fitting jeans with slashings on the thighs. The top she wore was a loose-fitting blouse, the color of cream, and the heels matched the top. Selina's hair went up into a loose ponytail as she presented herself as ready for lunch.

Selina grabbed a pair of shades then nod towards Pamela, who got up and followed along down the stairs back towards the waiting car outside. Waiting for them was Waylon as she had asked him to before she walked up to get Selina.

"Waylon, what are you doing here?" Selina asked as she pulled down her shades to get a better look at the large guy.

"Yeah, I got myself a legit gig," Waylon replied with a shrug in the large custom suit that he wore.

"Yes, I can see that," Selina replied as she looked back between her long-time friend and the big croc-man. "So, are you going to tell me what you have been up to?"

"A lot has happened over the last few days," Pamela said before smoothly sliding into the back of the vehicle.

Sliding in behind Pamela, Selina gave her a look with a raised eyebrow, "Your going to tell me more, right?"

"Only if you share what you know."

o.O.o

Sitting in a cafe, I relaxed as I enjoyed a nice lunch. The sandwich was chicken on flatbread with three sauce spread on grilled chicken. The day had gone in a way that I had not expected it, but that was okay. Online there was nothing about Brainiac invading, so that would mean that his ship wasn't on Earth with all those civilizations shrunk down for me to raid. The other thing I wasn't expecting was to find a nano-variant of that same Brainiac within Luthor's mind, along with a growing tumor created from the kryptonite radiation.

Staying out a sight, I finished my water and gathered my things before leaving. Two blocks down from the restaurant where I had my lunch, the Metropolis convention center where the science fair of the new age inventions was hosted. The convention center was a large triple section monstrosity that the city paid for after one of Superman's fights.

Shaking my head at the thought, I strolled down the sidewalk with a skip to my step. After a short walk, I had my tickets and a wristband that allowed me entrance to speak to some of the inventors who had their various inventions on display. Putting out a slight 'notice me not' field around myself, I spent the next hour and a half checking out the various inventions, but there was this feeling that I was being watched that I couldn't shake.

This was Metropolis, so I knew Clark was around here somewhere, but I had no clue where until my A.I was up and running. The other person I had to be sure to avoid was Supergirl or whatever her name is outside of the costume. Clearing my mind of such thoughts, I kept on walking, but something ran into me that felt like a brick wall.

With a grunt, I paced out a step to keep myself from falling, but what surprised me was the steel grip that grabbed me around the bicep. My head whipped around, and I was greeted with a small blonde girl with piercing blue eyes that felt as if they looked deep within my soul. Well, shit, speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Taking a quick glance around, I didn't see the big blue boy scout anywhere in sight, but I did notice the people looking at me with the little blonde.

"Ohh my gosh sir, are you alright?"

"Kara, you have to watch where you're going."

"Jimmy, get a picture of that, and have you seen Clark, he told me he would be here."

Looking down at the blonde, I had to center myself and play the game that was shoved before me. Kara stood a little over five feet-five inches of pure Kryptonian power. The outfit she wore said farm girl but also a teenage girl that liked to visit the city with the mix of that blouse and jeans combo. The jeans said hard worker but the blouse said girly girl.

"Thanks, and I must apologize, miss?" I asked with a slight bow of the head.

In front of me, Supergirl looked up with blushing cheeks, "Kara, my name is Kara Kent. Sorry about bumping into you."

"No offense was taken," I replied with a small smile of my own before taking a side step as I prepared to turn and leave.

"Kara, who is your friend?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Doom himself."

I wanted to sigh and then rage, but I couldn't, I had to play this cool because I knew exactly whose fucking trap I was just pulled into and I was not pleased at all with this little situation.

"Of course, you would be here Barbara, but how come I don't see your little puppy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow at the speaker that called my name.

"Haha, he's got you there, Barb." The other lady said as she laughed at the younger girl. "Where is Grayson anyway, I don't think I have seen you this long without him around before."

"And may I get the name of the beauty before me," I asked while keeping the smile on my face as I tried to ignore the bait that Batman sent. I didn't even have to read her mind to know she was sent on a mission, and Clark being Clark folded like a lawn chair and allowed it.

"Lois Lane, reporting for the Daily Planet, and I would like to get an interview with you ." Lois said then she started to fire off questions before I could answer the first.

I had to hold up a hand to cut her off before Lois could go any further with her reports tirade, "Miss Lane, I'm not here in any official capacity. So I will have to turn you down for that interview, but we might be able to reschedule in the future."

With a nod, I turned around and tried to get out of there before I could get sucked back into this trap, but I wasn't so lucky with the vice grip that grabbed ahold of my hand. Looking back, I found the eyes of Kara on me with a smile on her face. Smiling back, I slowly used my telekinetic powers to try and get her hands to release me, but the pressure was far too much, and I couldn't help raise an eyebrow at the girl. This was not something I was expecting, which means I would have to put my plans for the boy scout to the side for now.

"Yes, Miss Kent, May I help you," I asked, keeping my voice even and the surprise off my face.

"Well, you seemed lonely, and since you know Barb, I thought you would like to join our group," Kara said with a stunning smile on her face.

Just looking at her I understand why Bruce had Barbara talk her into this because the girl was far too cute to turn down. Kara had the mix of a kitten and little sister feel to her aura and I almost fell for it. My mental muscles might not be strong enough to remove a Kryptonian grip, but I wasn't into jailbait, so I wasn't going to get infatuated with Supergirl.

"My lady isn't here kid, but I'll be fine," I replied as I looked down at the hand that held me in place. I had to point out the word kid because Lois had no mental shields and broadcast kara being in highschool.

Kara gave me a cute pout and then let go of my hand, allowing me to get away from the group.

o.O.o

A few hours went by as I walked around and made mental notes of the various inventions and their applications, but it was also inspiring how my mind could scan each invention then create a mental deconstruction of the device. The things I was discovering I was able to do with the Sage Force was growing more and more each day, almost a thousand people around me and my mental shields were keeping them all out. It goes to show that it was Charles messing with Jean Grey's head that made her so unstable and mentally weak.

There was no way that Jean Grey should have been so weak if she was on the Omega list of powers. Shaking those troubling thoughts out of my head, I turned and ignored the reflection of Barbara Gordon and Kara Kent behind me as they followed me after I shut that little scheme of Batman's down. Laying low or not: Bruce will forever be a paranoid asshole, but at least I'm under the government's radar. Only they can mark me as public enemy number one and have the world after my blood unless I fuck up my approach to Clark Kent and get his Superman persona to mark me.

Walking up to the center display, I took in the information about this new gamma energy array, but it felt off in its calibration. Taking two steps back, I make one more movement to sidestep the tail behind me so I could get away from the device that had a radiation bubble around it.

BOOM!

The earth shook, and the roof collapsed, smoke and darkness surrounded me as I pushed the body that lay on top of me off. There was a hole in the roof above, and my head pounded from crashing into the ground. Touching the back of my head, I found blood on my hands, but I placed that out of my mind because I knew I improved my healing factor. Yet, there was no way I was going to leave behind my DNA. With a quick sweep, I gathered the dust on my blood, then poured out my bottle water diluting the sample down further.

BOOM!

I rolled behind one of the display cases and looked around for the sound of the bangs and crashes that sounded as if they were explosions. There was no way I could pinpoint the location with the screaming and the alarms going off, settling down I opened my mind to scan for those around me. What I found surprised me, Barbra still had those martian mental shields, so I ignored that, but the mind next to her felt solid and yet pliable, but it also instantly reacted to my mental probe.

Ignoring the mind that I knew had to belong to Kara, I found Lois doing her stupid trouble magnet thing she does and heads towards the fighting. Turning myself away from Lois, I felt another mind strong and solid, yet this one had a hint of pain that bled through the probing that I did even if I couldn't enter it. The mind that I felt was similar to Kara was approaching my location rapidly, and I was amazed to see her crash through a wall smashing into another one of the display cases.

Green was the first thing I thought when I noticed the light that shone in the dark. It was a pair of eyes and a glowing chest. I knew that green glow it's the thing that I have been worried about poisoning me, and it's the reason why Luthor was so crazy. This was Metallo, and he had Kryptonite in his chest. I wanted that rock, and Metallo had to die today, but I had to remove him in a way that wouldn't get me in trouble.

Shifting my weight behind my makeshift defense, I bumped the gama device that was in the center display. That gave me an idea, but I would need another power source and something to boost it's overall power. PowerGirl was hit with another punch that forces the very air to scatter, and I took a moment to really think, do I want to get myself caught up in this bullshit.

SPLAT!

There was a spray of blood out of PowerGirls mouth; then I knew I had to do something. Kara was with a knocked out Barbara and Lois, pulling out my phone. I found the live news, and Superman was on the other side of the earth. The way things looked was that they were useless, and I had not only fallen into a trap by Bruce but also Luthor because there was no other way that Metallo would show up if he wasn't sent here.

I took a broad look around me and noticed the camera's that were still up and recording the situation. Taking a deep breath, I ran and slid on over behind another display case and grabbed the Ion energizer from the top. I couldn't keep the grin off my face once I started to cannibalize both machines to create something new. There was another bang, and I had to move because I felt a rapidly approaching aura, and I could only think of that being one person.

With a commando roll out of the way, I made it clear in time to miss the body of PowerGirl being launched towards my hiding spot. Things were set, and I just had to wait on Metallo so I could ambush him.

I waited and waited... then there was the steps, slow but steady steps. PowerGirl was down for the count, and Superman was nowhere in sight. My thrummed within my chest like a drum, and my fingertips were moist from the adrenaline that pumped through my veins. Taking slow deep breaths, I had to look around me and make sure that there was no glass for me to crunch under myself and not give away my position. A shadow loomed closer and closer, but I had to creep back slowly to keep myself out of the line of sight from the approaching menace.

The steps were heavy yet slow, and I knew that Metallo was trying to savor the moment before Superman came back, and I was going to use this to my advantage. So many calculations and so many traps and plots I could play to make this happen. I heard the crunch of the steps Metallo took as he got closer, and I watched him with the light from the broken roof.

Slowly, I stalked my prey. I watched as Metallo raised his foot and prepared to slam it down on the chest of PowerGirl, and that was when I struck. Raising up behind the so-called SuperVillian, I blasted him in the back with my own cannibalized version of a magnetic ION scrambler.

"AARRGGHH!" Metallo screamed as his body parts began to separate and fall apart.

The arms broke and fell off, and then the legs blow off next. The torso fell as the components fried themselves, releasing smoke from the mouth and the blown-out eyeballs. While all that was happening, I clamped the inside lead lined frame that held the kryptonite. The case closed around the stone, and I sent it away with my telekinesis. The stone flew into the air vent and out the side of the building into the dumpster.

Throwing the mini canon away, I walked up to the recovering PowerGirl as she tried to catch her breath with her hands on her knees.

I stood there, breathing hard as my adrenaline bled out of my system, raising an eyebrow at the beauty before me I took in the look of her. When the comics said she was busty, they didn't give PowerGirl enough credit. Power Girl was stacked and built like a shapely amazon. She looked like a far better version of the smaller sized her. Womanly curves and a dashing smile that showed one dimple. The leotard that she wore was all white with that classic boob window from the comics. Blue gloves and boots that went with the red cape that completed her costume.

PowerGirl stood up, and I noticed she stood at five-eleven, yet still not my height, but I knew better. I might be taller, but this woman could kill me easily, and this was the version that came from another reality. I knew that version of PowerGirl was a hard case and would kick ass.

"You know hitting Metallo with your laser beams from a thousand feet from up high would be a lot better than throwing around punches," I said as I held my hand out to help her up. The blond bombshell before me glared at me then knocked my outstretched hand aside.

"I'm a hero, not a killer," PowerGirl growled out as she stood up tall.

Shaking my head at her, I decided to cut her off and shot back before she said anything else, "He isn't dead just offline and hitting him from a mile high wouldn't kill him if you combined your visions and tag his power source before you encounter him in a fight. Work smarter, not harder."

"Then, let me thank you for your assistance here."

I turned around at that voice and kept my face straight because I felt when he entered my range of sensing, and the mental shields on the person were amazingly strong. Hovering above the ground was the blue boy scout himself.

This time, I did release an audible sigh, which got me a raised eyebrow from the man.

"You're more than a little late, Superman," I said as I looked at the powerhouse before me.

"I was saving a village from a flood on the other side of the world because of a dam rupture," Superman replied defensively.

I couldn't help but sniff at the man, "I know already because I checked my phone before I helped."

"So you're just going to ignore me now?" PowerGirl asked as she started to hover at my shoulder.

"Well, I was thinking about maybe telling you ways to improve that uniform of yours to help prevent things like this from happening again." I said with a shrug, then looked at Superman then shrugged at him also, "This situation is no longer my problem. If the cops would like to talk, have them contact my lawyer for a statement."

"Why won't you stay and get looked at by one of the medics arriving?" Superman asked as he touched down on the ground.

I glared at the man for being so dense, "So your detective can get his hands on my DNA? I would rather not have any drop of my blood in the hands of that man."

I held solid eye contact with the man of steel, nothing was said. Before more could be said, Lois Lane, like she always does, came and demanded an interview and wanted to know about the device I created. There was no way I was going to give a statement, so I had to brush Lois Lane off and have the interview reschedule. Ignoring the look I was getting from Superman, I made my way past the gathering group of heroes in their mundane clothes and made my way to one of the police officers that stopped on the outside of the perimeter.

"Excuse me, officer, do you mind telling me who is free currently?" I asked the officer before me. He was of average height but also had a high and tight haircut that showed his professionalism.

"Yeah, there is a rookie that's free. What kind of help do you need, kid?" The Officer returned as I was giving off the trust field. Then the officer pointed out the rookie that he was telling me about.

"Would you mind having him send me along my way?" I asked the officer while waving a hand at myself and how messed up I currently was.

"Damn, I'll have the rookie take you?" The officer asked with a raised brow.

"I just need a ride to a nearby hotel, and he can be back quickly," I said and made sure to act like everything is normal even though I can feel a pair of eyes focused on my back. I had to play this smoothly, so they don't snap me up while I was walking around or away. The worst thing now would be to walk away with some blood on me, but I also wanted to distance myself so that I wouldn't be tempted to take the kryptonite with me right now.

The officer looked at me for a long time before he gave me a nod and walked me over to the rookie of the hour. After some talks back and forth, the rookie got roped into driving me to a little hotel out of the way so I could get myself a room. The drive took a while because of the traffic, but it was good to get out of that location. My field kept me abreast of that one person hovering out of sight but staring at me hard. I wanted to look up and blow a kiss at PowerGirl, but I had to hold that urge back and focus on the now. That didn't stop me from writing down my number for her to take a look at.

After thirty minutes of traffic, it didn't take us long to pull up to a cozy little hotel where I booked a room. I sent a message to Waylon before I hopped into the shower to wash away the blood and grime from the day. Getting out of the shower an hour later, I sat on my bed with my legs crossed and slowed myself into meditation.

So many minds and so many flavors, but I had to ignore all the noise. I sank deeper into my meditation. My range expanded, and I felt more and more minds, but I had to ignore them for what I really wanted. Even under the stare of PowerGirl, I used my telekinesis to pick up the lead wrapped kryptonite package and send it over the water back to my place in Gotham.

This was the first time that I had flexed my powers in such a way. Beads of sweat raised on my forehead as I continued to concentrate on getting the stone where it had to go.

Doom never fails.

o.O.o

Hours Later….

Luthor sat back in his chair while watching the footage play on his monitor.

"Amazing, isn't it Mercy." Luthor drooled out as she watched the replay of the security footage.

"Yes sir, but we were unable to get our people inside to gather the devices on display." Mercy replied as she looked over her mentor's shoulder.

"Hmm, my people have already gathered them behind the scenes as they became secure," Luthor replied as he watched the footage of Vincent Doom cobble together a device to take down Metal. "The best things in life happen without having to lift a finger."

Mercy said nothing as she watched over the shoulder of Luthor before she began to put the parts of the puzzle together. "Sire you had Metallo start the fight, why?"

"Easy, Superman would have solved this issue, so I had to get rid of him to the other side of the planet then set Metallo on PowerGirl while restricting him to this section of the city," Luthor replied as he smirked at the monitor.

"So when the flight crashed into the convention, then they played right into your hand?" Mercy asked as she looked at the dismantled robot.

"Correct and look," Luthor said as she changed the view to show the labs with people going over a device recovered earlier in the day. "We got something out of just having Metallo show up. None of the scientists can even solve the complex interact grafting of the device he created.

Luthor put those thoughts out of his mind and changed what he was doing again. There was the sound of minor ringing, and then a dark screen came up, and Luthor spoke without any pleasantries.

"I resend my claim over Mr. Doom." Luthor said before shutting down the computer. "Come along Mercy; there is plenty more for me to teach you."

o.O.o

**Somewhere in the Tibetan Mountains….**

"Look at him, my dear."

"Who is this father?"

The light of the monitor showed a man of age and distinction. Whites showed on the sides of his hair, and there was a small patch in his beard. A green cape hung around his neck, and he sat within a seat that was closer to a throne than chair within the vicinity. This man was known as Ra's Al Ghul, the Demon Head and current leader of the League of Shadows.

"This young man is a candidate that I have been keeping an eye on," Ra's replied as he examined the footage.

Without showing any emotion on her face, the lady at his shoulder gave her answer, "He shows promise, father."

"Yes, I believe it is time we made our way to Gotham," Ra's replied as she went over the footage for the tenth time that night.

o.O.o

KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK…

There was a rapid knock at the door which drew me back from my mental roaming across the large river that separates Gotham from Metropolis. Pulling my mind back closer to myself, I had to make sure that no one was following me. The person outside the door was Waylon with the things I had ordered, but I was surprised that PowerGirl was no longer keeping an eye on me.

With the robe around me, I made my way to the door and let in my assistant. Waylon shuffled in and placed down the box that had a smooth top that glowed with blue lines. Within the center was an octagon with a hand shape for someone to put there hands and unlock the box. Along the side glowed more blue of intricate circuitry that ran down to the bottom.

Ignoring the box, I turned and took the duffle bag that Waylon was holding out for me. With a nod, I went and changed into my combat wear. The suit was made out of a nano-carbon fiber weave with Vibranium coating, but this was just the under armor for my back up plan just in case. The under armor fit snugly with the gunmetal grey and silver shadings that blended amazingly with the black dragon with green shades and gold trims. The color scheme matched flawlessly.

There was no way to wipe the smile off my face once I caught a look at myself in the mirror. I looked at my wrist communications and changed the appearance of my clothing to a simple set of jeans and a black fitted shirt. Then I changed it back towards my combat wear. I took a look at Waylon and noticed that he was in an article of fitted but comfortable clothing, it was functional.

Nodding my head at him, I placed my hand on the octagon and watched the seams release and the holograms play before me as my combat suit came up on display. When I was going to make myself a suit, my mind went to the whole Iron-Man armor but also the armor from the comics. Then I changed my mind when I got my hands on some good metals like the vibranium, and I knew what I had to make.

The suit was a combination of Iron-Man, , and Black Panther all rolled into one. The helmet was in the shape of a black dragon above the visor, with green accents running down along the back and around the hips. The suit was made out of interlocking plates that would layer over the under armor suit that I wore. There was a retractable cape that I could deploy at my choice. The power source was a miniature arc reactor, and the overall concept of the suit was model after the Panther suit with dashes of Iron man mixed in. There was no A.I. core created yet, but I had updated the computer with plenty of commands for the system to keep up with my demands. With a nod, I closed the box and turned off the light show and dropped it back into stealth mode.

Now, I was dressed to impress and had work to do. When Waylon had shown up this night, he brought with him the location of Intergang that had ties to Luthor. I had no need for the gang, but they used certain tech, and that placed them on my radar, unfortunately. Checking the news network and a few things I had in the fire, I smiled as I was told that a certain enabler was no longer in town.

Taking slow deep breaths, I let my mind flow with the wind and felt for the presence of others around me. The information that I was picking up allowed me to understand that no one was watching my room balcony. With a few small pushes here and there, the cameras that were trained on this building were shifted slightly for tonight's efforts.

I placed my helmet over my head, and the world came alive with information. Weather, speed, altitude, and information on cell phones or cars license plates if I focused too hard on a person or thing. Slowly, I floated out and off the balcony and then made my way to the roof. The gps was showing the location that I needed to make my way to was near one of the chop shops that was owned by a guy calling himself Brink. Super strength and durability but was also thrown into jail by SuperGirl, but that was fine because Brink wasn't here to keep an eye on his territory.

The air was cold on my lungs, but the adrenaline that coursed through my veins put a smile on my face as I flew and leaped from roof to roof while I made my way across town. When I was three blocks out, my radio notified me of action going down, and no one was to interfere with the gang. I came up short on the outer edge of a block from the place that I heard over the radio for the police to stay away from. I knew this was one of those Luthor paid for situations, but they had what I wanted, and I was going to make a move on it.

BOOM!

Before I could even settle down into a comfortable position, the wall opposite of my location blew apart as some people came running out.

And my Prey delivered himself right to me.

o.O.o

Dashing across the rooftops, I followed along silently as I tracked them back to their secret base. The secret chase took me ten minutes, but I wasn't going to complain. The Hunt was enjoyable, and I was going to enjoy getting my prize tonight. Taking up my position on the rooftop, I sent down a bug to latch onto the window to pick up the sonics. This way, I could listen in and know what was happening.

I waited and listened, and I was a little distracted by how weird it was to walk with vibranium laced soles. No sound nor bump escaped from my steps, and it was something new I had to get used to. Putting those thoughts out of my mind, I focused on what was happening before me. The guys that got away from the heist had pulled into a warehouse on the bad part of town, but from what I saw through the window, I should have brought some big guns.

Down below were more than thirty people with high tech laser weapons with what I could only guess what I was here for. The other set of technology that the InterGang was using had to have come from Apocalypse, and that gave me both the good and the bad vibes. The big bald guy in the center pulled out exactly what I wanted. There was no way I was going to miss the Mother Box, well that, and he summoned a Boom Tube not ten feet away from him.

From the roof, I watched the gang go from the warehouse and through the Boom Tube and back again. With the Bald ones back towards me, I struck down on them as swift as lightning. The glass beneath my feet didn't stand to my telekinetic push as I forced my way inside the warehouse. The Mother Box that was in my line of sight was pulled into my hands, I then placed it on my magnetic belt clip. I wanted to fly back out and leave, but my hunger for their tech and knowledge couldn't stay bottled up inside. The grin on my face was hidden within my helmet, but that didn't stop me from giving out the vibes of a hunter. My HUD zooms in on the scarred face of the man before me; the fear on his face triggered my primal instinct to act.

In the middle of my yank, the Bald man pulled on a tab that connected to his jacket. The jacket burst forth with nano-tech, Apocalypse nano-tech, and he was ready to play. My eyes widened as a red laser beam came out of the chest cannon that was currently aimed at me. Throwing my hands before me, a shield manifested to block the beam of energy. This cause the energy to knock me into the wall of the warehouse. There was no shock, there was no jarring, but that didn't mean the sudden impact didn't shake me for a moment.

"Well, well lookie here another wanna be hero," The bald man said as he looked at me from his position.

There was nothing to say between us, I had the Mother Box, and I wanted whatever knowledge that was in his head, but I will enjoy my hunt first. Out of the sheaths on my back, daggers were released, and I had them moving to my telekinetic commands.

Three daggers launched from over my head while two were launched off from my left side. I dashed to the right to get out of the way from another cannon blast. Out of the Boom tube came more of the InterGang, and I wasn't going to have any of this shit today. With a twitch of my finger, the shield I summoned turned sideways and launched at the back up that came out of the teleportation tube.

Six people were instantly cut down, and some of the others were able to jump out of the way. Flying over the crates, I grabbed one person with my telekinesis and launched him at the Bald guy with the cannon on his chest aimed at me. I could have done this the easy way and just took the knowledge while I was on the roofs, but I needed actual battle experience, so I wasn't going to skip out on this opportunity.

I sent more bodies flying around me as I watched my daggers hit upon a shield that flared around the body of the bald man. The only thing I would think besides interesting was that I want that shield generation technology. My HUD was cataloging and analyzing everything within sight while I was also making my own plans and how I wanted to approach the battle.

Dodging around the heist truck took me out of sight from the Bald man, and I used this time to set up another attack I wanted to pull off. The daggers that got knocked back from the initial attack returned to my sides, and I launched them back out to attack the guards that took up position behind some cover.

AARRGHH!

Screams abounded when I made a leap at the bald man with my hand outstretched. The guy didn't even flinch, he pulled the trigger, and I prayed that my suit could take the punch. I took the full blast force so I could gather data on how vibranium would do against attacks in the DC universe. Gritting my teeth, I took the full force as I held myself in the air. The suit took the hit, and my HUD showed slight heating on the outside surfaces, the eye ports cracked, and I made a note to self to upgrade the recipe on glass or maybe find something to replace it with.

The cannon blast tapered off before I lowered myself back to the ground.

"Doom, has deemed your efforts of defending your territory worthy," I said before grabbing the bald man in my telekinetic grip and pulling him to face me.

The bald man screamed and struggled, but I refused to release my grip on him. The shield that protected his body flared and kept my grip at bay, but that only increased my interest in the device even more.

"Shhh, there is no need to scream," I said as I tapped on the bald man's forehead. "You should be honored that Doom has taken an interest in one such as yourself."

The wad of spit never made it to my helmeted face. Pulling the man forward, I had him splatter himself, and then my anger flared. My gloved hand gripped onto the head of the man before me, and I yanked the information that I wanted out of his head. There was no care to go easy, nor was there a need to be kind about it. This was an enemy, and he had what I wanted, and Doom shall have what he wants.

Within seconds I went over and assimilated the knowledge that I wanted. With a smile on my face, I forced the bald man to turn off the shield that was placed on his belt. With the shield off, I took the belt into my hands and read the glyphs in Apokoliptian on the side. With a nod, I tossed the body of the bald man aside now that I was finished playing with my food. Pulling up my wrist communicator, I sent out a message to Waylon to come and make a pick-up.

With that message sent, I pulled up the Mother Box and closed the Boom Tube that was still open. With my biggest concern out of the way, I went along and did my plundering. There was a lot of alien computer components that I wasn't going to leave and some weapons that were also going with Waylon. Everything that didn't pick up my interest was destroyed, but the good stuff I had placed aside and prepared for shipment. Floating up into the middle of the warehouse, I folded my legs for meditation and released my telekinetic control, and everything came under my command.

Hundreds of different components came alive and did my bidding. This was all considered practice by me for future plans. There was no backing down now, and not too long after I sorted the things that were going with Waylon, I received another message that placed a smile on my face. This night was getting better and better.

[Joker is located at the chuckle palace. - Ivy]

That message was all I needed to make my night even better.

[I'm around back.-Waylon]

With a quick mental command, all of the floating weaponry that I had no need for warped and lowered back to the ground. With the rest out of the way, I floated myself and the items that I deemed worthy towards the back garage door. The back door went up, and I was greeted by a large black man staring me down.

"Really, I didn't make that hologram-watch for you to use it as a crutch," I said as I floated the box out into the back of the pickup truck. "It's so you can blend until the serum is complete."

Waylon shrugged before looking me up and down, "It's just good not to have people run away from me scared, you know."

"I understand," I replied as I helped the big man tie down the items in the bed of the truck. It took fifteen minutes of hard work to get everything strapped and set before Waylon was ready to go back to the house.

"I have something else to take care of big-man. I'll see you back at the house." I said as I gave Waylon a nod and closed down the garage. Without looking back, I floated above the roofline and made my way towards Gotham in haste. At the start of all this, my plan was to cure the Joker, but things have changed.

One of the things I did during my research time was to see what the villains have been up to before I came. It was one thing to read the comics, and it was another to be apart of the world. One of my conclusions was that Jack Napier had to die. There was no ifs ands or buts about it. I wanted him alive for some sick justice to be done, but that was the geek inside me and not something that a Doom would do.

So, I put aside my feelings on the matter and went after my prey.

o.O.o

Chuckle Palace….

It took a twenty-minute flight over the bay, but I had to take my time because I knew that Batman had all kinds of sensors rigged around Gotham. There would be no other way for him to know someone was in his city if he didn't have some type of detection systems set up for alerts. So I took my time, and while I flew, I talked to Ivy, and my decision for Harley was solidified.

So here I was sitting on top of the Chuckle Palace waiting.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

There was the laugh that used to make me chuckle, but now I had to accept that it was from a horrible man. There was a flash of pain, and I waited no longer. I descended on the Chuckle Palace with a vengeance. The wall was blown into the air like so much confetti because Doom would not be denied. There was no stalling; there was only action.

The halls were filled with grime and glass, cobwebs, and dust. It was all kinds of nasty within the old Chuckle Palace, and no one had taken down any of the clowns. None of that was paid any attention though; I forced my way through everything before me until I came to a room and found the duo.

The Joker sat there in his chair laughing at Harley on the ground, and from the smudged bruise on her face, I knew what it was from. The Joker had a crazed wild grin on his face, the suit he wore was purple and damaged, his hair was green and bright while his skin was white in contrast to his stained yellow teeth. Harley Quinn on the ground was something else, though.

Harley wore a set of booty shorts in her iconic colors of red and back paired with a set of fishnets that covered her legs with boots on her feet that had the same color. Even from my location, I could tell she was a shapely woman, but this wasn't the time to get swayed with my feelings over the female gender. The corset that she wore hugged her chest but was also in the same color scheme as her leggings, which also matched the hair. On her face was blurred makeup.

"Ya!" Harley squeaked as I pulled her towards me with my telekinesis. Now she was outside the reach of the Joker, and even though the night was late, things were just starting. "Who are you?"

"There will be no more Joker, there will only be Doom," I said as I traced my index finger from under her chin so I could take a better look at her face. "And you my dear, are now my Harley Quinn."

And without further preamble, I laid a blazing kiss on the dame within my arms. Harley was flushed, but the dazed look with the wide smile on her face said all that I needed to know.

BANG!

The Joker fired a gun, and the bullet froze in the air before us, no the bullet was frozen in the air right before my face.

"Not fair, not fair." The Joker ranted as he stomped his feet where he stood.

With an arm outstretched, it was time to clear up a little karma.

"Doom believes that Ms. Quinzel is spoken for and is now free for your debasement," I said as I had Joker suspended in the air. Slowly my hands curled into a fist.

"No, no, no, that's my pudding put him down," Harley yelled as she struggled in my arms. With a quick mental flex, I placed Harleyh asleep so she would not witness what happened next.

Before things could get out of hand, Harley was locked in position at my side as I looked at her. This would be a step in the way to a brighter future for her. There was also no way I was going to share with Joker. The Joker yelled and laughed, but I ignored him for the lady before me, then with a swift wrist jerk.

SQUELCH!

The heart of the Joker floated suspended in the air before us. The blood flew everywhere, but the shield up in front of us kept the blood from splashing onto us. The heart floated for a moment, and the Joker's hand extended for the retrival, but I crush that last moment of hope that I noticed in the Joker's eyes when I crushed his heart.

Damaged and broken cars around the Chuckle Palace were culled and brought to my location for their parts. One garbage fire that was active was also summoned to my side. The Joker's body was ripped apart and doused in gasoline as I placed everything within a metal casket that I molded out of the metals that I summoned.

With Harley out cold, I had her shifted into a bridal style carry, and we floated there as I watched the Joker's body burn. This should have been a moment of triumph, but it felt so anticlimactic: but I will not complain about tonight. Slowly the body burned down to nothing, but I floated there and watched for a time. Before long, there was nothing left but charred bones.

With the body taken care of, I placed heavy weighted rocks in the coffin to help it sink properly. With one last look at the Chuckle Palace, I took my damsel in distress and floated us out towards the water under the cloak of night. Without looking back, the coffin was dropped into the water with holes allowing the critters to get in and snack on what's left of the bones.

Shaking my head at the disappointment, I turned around and flew home. I'm sure Ivy will love my spoils of war.

* * *

Please leave a review and comment.

Well, well, well, who thought that the Joker was going to get some epic fight and showdown because I'm sure plenty fo you didn't see that coming..

So I received more than a few comments about Vincent speaking in the 3rd person. Sorry to say thats also how Victor Von Doom speaks and I was using it to throw off Bruce. Its also the way royalty spoke in the old days and their use of WE when someone is the ruling monarch. Just a little fact for all those that like to cry out that the 3rd person speach is a problem, know that its apart of actually history.

Please leave a comment with your thoughts, I enjoy those because they help me understand how people view the story as a whole. Also please think about leaving a nice rating.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron and get early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu


	5. Chapter 5

**The Brightest Doom**

**Chapter 5**

It had been roughly two weeks after I had made my move while in Metropolis, and things have been getting weird ever since. It was fun to watch the wrench I threw into the timeline or whatever stood as fundamental continuity. Three days after I had my little interview with Luthor, he announced to the world that Mercy would be his protege, and the world exploded with news and shifting balances of power. There was nothing better than sitting back in my chair and laugh at the foolishness of it all. Mercy went from a minor character in the Justice Leagues eye's to the new emerging power to contend with.

Then again, the fact that this helped to shift the eyes of Bruce away from me was also a very nice consolation prize. Though a consolation prize or not, there will be complaints from this guy.

[PING...]

[PING…]

[PING…]

I turned my line of sight from my monitors that were showing over twenty of the different news stations. My attention was drawn to the completion of the latest serum I was working on. Normally, any geneticist would be beyond ecstatic with the advancement that Ivy and I have created. With access to some rare and natural plants that we grew in our greenhouse, our discoveries were near limitless. Unfortunately, we currently don't have any of our products on the open market. Any geneticist that caught a hint of our advancements would kill us and bury the bodies one hundred feet below to keep such discoveries to themselves. I had plans to release incremental improvements to milk the current state of biotech. Better antibiotics that nothing on the current market can compare to but also nothing that's an automatic cure-all.

One of the major discoveries made recently when I came back from my little excursion was that Vibranium could also function as a living metal. The battle had opened my eyes to the energy absorption of the metal, but it was the fact that I found it within the Mother Box that gave me a surprise on the living applications of the metal. The metal was absorbing and storing the kinetic energy on an atomic scale, but within the Mother box, it was doubling as an organic bonding agent with the bio-organic substance that the Apokoliptian tech used. That hint alone gave me a very solid idea on how to help reverse Waylon's condition.

That brings us to my current situation, after Waylon helped me on my little heist and I brought Harley back. We had a little talk, and we made a trip down to the base where he was stationed in the Florida Keys. Granted, it made me sound like an asshole that didn't want to be around while Harley was going through her detox of the Joker, but life had to keep on moving since I made promises that I planned to keep.

Finding the base wasn't that hard since they were in the Keys island chain, and Waylon was stationed there for a few years before his betrayal. My only issue with the whole thing was how long it took me to sneak past the cameras. Lucky for us, once I was able to get within the hospital ward they still had his blood sample on file before their tampering. The issue that they still had Waylon's DNA on file was something that worried me when I remembered that I was in DC, and Cadmus loves to clone interesting people.

[PING…]

[PING…]

That DNA sample and the living function of Vibranium brings us back to my promise to Waylon to help him find a cure and bring back his human form. With some help from Pamela, we rewrote the healing serum we created to combat the joker gas to combat the aggressive mutagen that the army used to combine Waylon's DNA with their versions of fresh and saltwater crocodiles. The Vibranium nanites bonded to the healing serum, and with Waylon's previous DNA implanted as the blueprint building blocks, we had a pretty solid plan to reverse the damage. Half a pound of Vibranium and forty-eight hours later and millions of genetic coding and subroutines later and Waylon was now a step closer to being mostly human again.

[PING…]

[PING…]

Putting all those thoughts aside, I left the safety of my basement lab to head into the greenhouse to check over the serum. When I looked at the centrifuge, everything checked out. Now it was time to call Waylon for the next step of the procedure for which he was needed.

"Computer: ring Waylon and tell him to meet me in the greenhouse," I said out loud as I took a seat on one of the lab chairs. "Ivy, sweetheart, it's time for the use of the incubation chamber you have been growing."

"Harley don't you dare,"

(CRASH!)

Looking over to where I heard Ivy yelling, I watched as Harley knocked something over with her hammer as she came swinging in my direction. Harley was in a long white t-shirt that hung down to over her knees. The shirt had the logo of Queen on the front, but what drew my attention was the massive hammer that Harley had up over her shoulder as she tried to balance it for a swing. Pamela was standing in front of Harley with her hands up in placation. I couldn't help the raising of an eyebrow because she was standing naked during all of this. Floating out of my seat, I brought myself up behind Ivy as I eyed the irate Harley Quinn.

"Move Pammy," Harley said sternly as she eyed her best friend before her. "He took my Mistah J Pammy; I gotta make it right."

"You can't face him Harley, so stop this," Ivy said with her soothing voice as she tried to talk down her other lover from doing something she would regret. "When I asked Vince to bring you here, we had created a cure for the Joker, but I can promise you I didn't know he was going to kill him."

There was no such thing as a cure for insanity, but what I did find was a permanent cure for the Joker gas that had a mutation effect that allowed it to adapt to any type of gas that might still be floating around. Once I have Harleen on my side, we might be able to find a cure for insanity if I cant get The Scarecrow on board if he doesn't cause me to kill him first.

"Why... Pammy, why?" Harley asked, exasperatedly out loud.

At this point, I was floating right at the shoulder of one Pamela Isley,

"Because the man was an infection that needed to be removed from the world."

"You don't know that!" Screamed Harley as she swung the hammer at me. The mallet from the size of the thing froze midair; I didn't even need me to twitch a finger to exert any mental force. With the mallet held there, I lowered myself and wrapped an arm around Pamela's waist. Was I possessive? Yes, because Poison Ivy was mine.

"He beat you for shits and giggles, then turned around and killed hundreds of people to gain another man's attention. Why?" I asked Harley, her bottom lip quivered at my question. "Because he was in love with another man and not you, so I removed him from your life."

"If he cared for you, dear, he would not have treated you like that," Pamela said as she raised a hand and lowered the mallet that I had frozen in the air beside us. "Those who care for you would never treat you that way."

I watched as Pamela talked Harley down as my hand trailed up and down her svelte and toned stomach muscles. My fingers trailed the tone muscles as I felt the shiver of pleasure roll up her spine.

"Harley honey, that's not loving, and that's no way to live your life," Pamela whispered as she pulled Harley in for a hug. Breaking down into tears, Harley cried on Pamela's shoulder, relieving herself of all her pent up emotions.

"I miss him so much, Pammy," Harley cried out hard and loud as she kept on weeping.

With a sigh, I picked the three of us up and floated our way over to the miniature bedroom that Harley and Pamela were currently sharing. Once Pamela and I started to sleep together, I had taken the large petal bed that she made and replaced it with a California king-sized bed. The petal bed was exotic but lacked so much compared to a bed purchased from the store, and I just had to replace it.

Granted, the persuasion to have the bed replaced was well worth it, and so was breaking in the bed for normal use. Removing the mallet from Harley's grip, I floated it over to the sidewall and hung it on a set of pegs from the rack I had Waylon build for jackets and a few other things. With the mallet out of the way, Pamela laid Harley down onto the bed. Out from the left corner, snaked one of the vines Pamela used as her helpers. The vine was green with purple flowers and yellow dots along with the petals.

Once Harley was down on the bed, the vine snaked up and did a small puff of spores into her face. Within moments Harley was asleep and out of commission. Shaking my head at the incredulity of the situation, I picked up Pamela and with some change of clothes, then floated us into the bathroom.

**o.O.o**

**Forty Minutes Later…**

Toweling down Ivy's toned legs, I placed a kiss on her toned stomach before leaning back and allowing her to run her towel over my head and shoulders to get off what's left of the excess water. Our shower was fun and quick, but it was time for our fun to come to an end. Dropping the towel that I used to dry Ivy's legs, I grabbed the larger blue one I had floating at our side and ran it up the rest of her body.

Standing up, I ran the towel under Ivy's arms around the rest of her body before allowing her to dry the rest of me. The kiss she gave on the crown of my head wanted me to take her back to the shower. The thought of taking her back into the shower, my lips against hers as our bodies grinding together put another smile on my face. It's to bad, I had so much to do today, and I was already behind schedule for the day.

Turning away from another kiss, I tossed the towel into the air with a flourish of my wrist and summoned my clothes. With a shake of my head, I was dressed within moments, but once I was finished, I was greeted with the pouting face of Poison Ivy.

SIGH

"You know, we can't spend the day in bed, right?" I asked with a raised eyebrow at the insatiable minx.

The pout was devastating and could be called a critical hit to the heart.

"You know it's been years, and now that I'm finally able to water my garden, why shouldn't I indulge?" Pamela asked as she ran her hand up my shirt.

"And I have proven that I'm more than willing to water your garden, but we have a promise to keep and a world to save in our own way." I replied huskily as I stepped closer to Pamela as I whisper in her ear.

"But I promised you a week's worth of hot steamy sex when you brought Harl's back to me," Pamela whispered sultrily as her lips grazed my own.

"Your femme fatale ways will not tempt me," I replied back, brushing my lips with her own.

Pamela took my hand and moved it up her thigh tempting me more and more, but that smirk on her face had me aware.

"Come, I believe another taste testing is in order," Pamela said huskily as she trailed my fingertips across her folds, damping them with her dew. Looking Pamela in the eye, I dipped a finger in then brought it back to my mouth.

"I believe breakfast was already served. We can have lunch later," I replied as I turned around with a smirk on my lips. Taking a few steps, I stopped at the exit of the bathroom and turned around and looked at the minx. "Coming?"

The look on Pamela's face was priceless, and she was in full pout as she looked at me, preparing to leave.

"Fine, let's get this finished," Pamela growled fiercely at me. With a step and strut, the full Poison Ivy came out in her walk as she walked past me in the buff out into the greenhouse. Following behind her, I was given a show as Pamela sauntered on with a delectable sway of her hips. Shaking the thoughts that came to mind, I watched her walk up and into an empty plot of land directly beneath the glass roof that allows sunlight to rain down upon it. The tree's started to rustle, and vines grew from underneath the brush around us, but I ignored it all as I watched the beauty before me.

With a wave of her hands, Ivy had the vines surround her in a quad-helix form. Ivy's left hand came up, and with a snap of her fingers, leaves sprouted from the vines, and with a flourish of her right, the leaves created a shirt that turned into a full sweater. Out of the bottom layer grew moss that I didn't know how to start classifying as it worked its way down her legs.

The moss took on a texture of latex supple and pliable yet springy or that could just be her ass that I was staring at. My attention turned to the nudge at my shoulder, and I found one of her vines holding up my lab coat. I retrieved my coat and scratched the vine under its head, which earned me a wiggle from the plant before I turned back around and donned my coat.

A vine was off to the side with a coat for Pamela, but I retrieved that coat with some telekinesis while I walked up to the now dressed Ivy.

"Ready to get to work?" I asked with a smile on my lips.

With an upturned nose and pout, Pamela took the lab coat from me as she turned in the direction of the labs. Chuckling softly, I followed behind as Pamela opened the door, and we entered the section of the greenhouse we sectioned off as a lab space. Inside the lab sitting on one of the chairs was Waylon Jones.

Waylon was sitting on a reinforced stool that could hold his weight while under examination. Waylon was a man that stood at eight feet tall with green scaly skin, sharp claws, and teeth: but here in the labs and waiting for a doctor's visit, he looked like a small child visiting for their shots.

"Ahh, Waylon, thank you for waiting on us," Pamela started as she picked up a datapad that I mad Mercy deliver to use in a shipment of items that I had ordered.

"So tell me, doc. Can I be cured?" Waylon asked, but I noticed the whiting of his knuckles as his grip on the stool increased

"Well, there is no cure…" I began to say but was wholly interrupted.

"You promised me a cure: that's why I have been hanging around and helping you out!" Waylon growled as he stood up to his towering height of eight-plus feet. Big mistake on his part because Doom always demands respect. Yet, before my anger flared, I noticed the same spike of dissatisfaction pouring out of Pamela.

There was no time for me to say anything because Pamela took umbrage with his reaction on my behalf.

CRASH!

CRASH! CRASH!

Taking a step to the side, I was able to dodge the venus fly trap the size of a dog that came in the door behind Ivy and I. The other side of the lab windows broke as more and more dog-sized vines with mouths large enough to eat a man whole entered. At this time, Waylon realized that he was in deep shit, but I noticed that he didn't back down at all.

"Vince offered his assistance, and we solved the issue," Pamela replied with a hiss at Waylon. "No, it isn't a cure, but that doesn't mean you fly off the handle without waiting for what we have to say."

Waylon's hand clenched and unclenched, and I watched as his claws move back and forth as the gears moved along within his head.

"Then how do you plan to solve my problem," Waylon asked as he looked around at the menacing vines with mouths ready to snap him up and eat him. I just leaned back against the lab table and watched the mouth drool a little on the floor while I let Waylon sweat a little bit.

I knew I made small tweaks to his mind, but I wanted to see his reaction when something that he desperately wanted was dangled in front of his face. Yes, it was cruel of me, but no matter how much he wanted something, it's always best to not show such strong interest because it could always be used against my interests.

"I'm… I'm sorry, okay. It's been so long since I last saw my own face. My hands without the scales," Waylon said softly as he sat back down on the lab stool.

"Good," Pamela said with a nod. Then with a smile, all of the vines removed themselves from the lab. Walking over, I stood next to Pamela with my hands in my lab coat.

"Now, as we were saying," I started as I pulled out the tablet so I could give a better explanation. "We can't cure you because of the damage that they did to your DNA, but what we can do is reset your genes back to before they began to experiment on you."

"But.. but that's a cure," Waylon stammered out.

"Let me reiterate; this is not a cure. We are resetting your genetic structure before the change because we can't heal the damages to your body." Pamela said with a little more force.

"Correct, we can't cure you, but we can reset your physical biology to before the changes," I said, seconding what Pamela said as I brought up the datapad and what was going to happen with the procedure.

"Okay… Okay, I think I understand," Waylon said slowly.

"Good good, because it's about time to give you a list of what is about to go down," I said with a smile as I brought up the holo image on the datapad. "We will reset you back to your peak army physical fitness, and then I added in high-speed healing and strength to keep you at peak and extend your lifespan. The serum will also give you heightened senses and equilibrium."

"Okay, so let's do this," Waylon said with excitement. "Do I drink the serum, or do you inject it?"

"Now, I don't know if I want to help you," Pamela mused as she tapped a finger on her chin.

There was no helping the smirk that played across my lips as I watched the larger man sweat.

"Let's play nice, my dear," I said as I walked up behind Pamela. With a shake of the head, I looked at the larger man in the eye. "There is no need to deny the man something I promised him because he decided to be rude at the last leg of this race."

The wince from Waylon put a smile on my face because he realized I could have withheld my assistance because of his desperation and how he lost his cool.

"I would like to apologize again to you both," Waylon said solemnly with a small bow.

Good, good he is learning; slowly, but he is learning.

"And apology accepted," I said with a smile and a nod. Releasing Pamela, I gave her a quick swat on the bum before walking over towards the little fridge on the side. Pulling on the door to the miniature fridge, I hit the button on the centrifuge that was located on the top shelf with the serum within it. I watched and waited for a few moments for the humming to stop as the centrifuge came to a slow and easy stop. Slowly I took the vial out of the centrifuge, and I could feel a piercing gaze focused on me on my back. When I turned around, I found the extremely hard gaze of Waylon watching my hand with the serum inside it.

"Alright, so the plan is to use one of my babies incubation chambers," Pamela said as she waved a hand to the outside of the window to the labs. Outside the lab window sat a small pond within the greenhouse grounds. Within the pond were two giant lotus pods that sat on the water, but the distinct difference from another lotus besides the size was the large membrane that was able to fit a person.

"Woha, woha, woh, Your about to feed me to one of your plants?" Waylon asked as he started to wave his hands in the negative.

"Ohh, stop being a big wuss. I'm not feeding you to my babies. This is just a minor stasis to suspend you in so that the nano-serum can do its job," Pamela said with a huff.

SIGH…

"Look, you're just going to be in a suspended state while the nanites do their work," I said to the big man. Then without a second word, I levitated him up in the air and over to the lotus-pod. Waylon growled and flailed around in the air for a moment while I just watched his futile struggle. "It's about time you calm down and take your nap time like a man."

"You can't just expect me to just go along with all this?" Waylon asked as he waved his hands at his surroundings. "You gotta understand bossman this all a little strange, ain't it?"

With my arm outstretched, I had Waylon hovering over the lotus pods. Tilting my head to the side, I looked at him before speaking up.

"Well, it's time for you to man up," I replied to the big man as I lowered him into the pod and watched Pamela raise her hand to active the pod. Clear-water membrane raised and enclosed Waylon. He was yelling and screaming profanities the whole time as his body became enclosed within the pod. With a chuckle, I brought up the floating serum that glowed a bright orange. With a nod, I brought the floating serum to the pond, then had it lower into the water and connected to the roots system.

A thick vine came around under Pamela and lifted her up so she could get a better position at the pod. I floated over and hovered beside Pamela as she sat on her vine, and we both watched the serum fill the pod as Waylon slumbered away. Turning to my right, I watched her tap on her beautifully sculpted chin with a well-manicured nails.

"With Waylon indisposed, I believe it is time we discuss our little Harley situation," Pamela said while lost in thought.

As I hovered next to Pamela and crossed my legs while still in the air, I started checking a few of Waylon's vitals; I caused the tablet to hover as I gave Pamela my undivided attention.

"With her chosen substance of abuse disposed of, I believe that Harley would be happy living here with us," Pamela stated as her open.

A bit of silence passed between us while I gently floated in the air beside the jade beauty.

"Given her reaction over the last few days. I don't believe she wants to even with your endorsement," I replied softly as I went over multiple plans within my mind.

"Harley… Harley needs a firm hand," Pamela started as I heard her let out a sigh. "It's not in me to treat her like that."

"Is this a BDSM thing?" I couldn't help but ask with raised eyebrows.

"All you have to do is be firm with her but not rough, and she will be putty in your hands," Pamela replied softly. "I refuse for Harley to fall in with another guy like the Joker."

The soft yet firm tones in her voice made me very aware of the seriousness of the situation.

It would seem that Harley was submissive, and that was why the Joker had gotten his hooks into her so deeply. Then I would have to become her sun and stars.

"Have you ever tried?" I asked the jade beauty at my side.

"Have you ever been on the receiving end of a pouting Harley," Pamela said with some heat. "There is no way to not give in with her puppy dog eyes. It's a weapon I tell you."

There was no stopping the laugh that escaped my lips, but I had to stifle it down with the look Pamela gave me. With a shake of my head, I gave Waylon one last look before setting the monitoring machines to keep track of his vitals. Then I activated safety protocols for when the procedure came to completion. With a look inside, I watched the orange fluid work it's way around Waylon like a whirlpool with him in the middle. I noticed the small flakes of scales and rough skin peel away slowly, ever so slowly.

Turning away from the lotus pod, I extended a hand and levitated Pamela into the air along my side. Turning around, I waved my other hand and summoned the things that I would need very soon for my Harley situation. With a smile at Pamela, we flew back across the greenhouse to our bedroom quarters.

**o.O.o**

With the door open, Pamela and I floated in to find Harley sitting up on the bed watching the large sixty inches tv. Taking a look at the clock on the sidewall, I noticed that it's been a few hours since we put her to bed for her little nap. Harley turned around, took one look at me, and threw the tv remote directly at my head. With a soft chuckle, I released my hold on Pamela and myself, allowing us to land firmly back on the ground. This allowed the tv remote to go flying right over my head, but with my telekinetic hold, it didn't make it past the door frame.

"My, my, someone is excited to see me," I laugh while walking into our shared bedroom. Pamela just shook her head at our antics while I levitated the tv control back towards the tv stand. With that out of the way, I walked my way over to the single seat we had in the corner.

"Why haven't you fed him to your babies yet, Red?" Harley asked as she tried to give me the evil eye glare. Yet, it didn't work on me, even with the chaotic vibes and hostility I was feeling from her.

"Be nice, Harleen," Pamela said while wrapping her best friend in a hug. Harley let out a gasp and started to check Pamela over in a hurry.

"Well, mussed hair, the slight scent of mating and body wash. Flushed cheeks, glowing skin, the posture of pride, and slight quirk of the lips. Gasp! You've been shagged rotten!" Harley exclaimed loudly with a finger pointed at Pamela, who couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Something like that, now can you calm down and let us have a chat like civilized people," I said with some firmness.

"You're not civilized company; you killed my pudding." Harley all but screamed at me.

"Yes, yes, your pudding," I said as I crossed one leg over the other and stapled my finger together. "I still hold onto my beliefs that it was for the best that he was taken care of once I was able to locate him. Now the question is, what should I do with you?"

The hard stare that I gave Harley caused a very audible gulp to be heard.

"Now, I made a promise to Pamela that I would bring you back." I continued as I eyed Harley. "The first option I had was to cure ole Jackie boy and bring you back, but I felt that he has been on this earth long enough."

"Who's Jack?" Harley asked inquisitively.

"Jack Napier is the original name of the Joker." I said, "Or Mistah J, as you call him."

Harley was silent, and Pamela just sat on the bed and watched the two of us interact.

"So here is the situation we are in," I continued with the silence that sprang forth — bringing out the Joker gas cure that I created from the sample that I picked up. I had it float within the air for all to see. The gas cure was green, and the other one that came up beside it was a bright blue. Now I felt like I was Morpheus and asking Neo to pick his pill. "So here is how we are going to go about this. The green serum is going to make you normal again. The blue serum is going to give you some enhancements."

"Be nice, Vince," Pamela said with some joy in her voice.

My face cracked into a smile as I watched Pamela's shoulders shake with mirth.

"Why haven't you asked Harley to be nice?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because she is cute and you're a big barbarian looking to plunder her vaults," Pamela teased with a smile. "But honestly, Harley, I recommend you pick the blue one and join us as we take over the world."

While Harley was looking between us, but I did notice the wink that Pamela sent my way. Silently I floated both serums before Harley and waited for her choice. If she decided to go back to being normal, I planned to wipe her mind and call it a day, but with the look, she was sending Pamela's way. I was almost certain that Harley would decide to stay, but she was and will always be a major wild card.

Silence descended as Harley looked over both of the serums with hunger in her eyes. I noticed her fingers twitched, and she bounced on the balls of her feet. Teetering back and forth, I watched and waited for her to make her move. Movement caught my attention, allowing me to notice Pamela walking over towards my location. Pamela gave me a smile before a swishing turn that seated her on my lap as she joined me in watching Harley make her choice.

Pamela took my hand and wrapped it around her waist as she leaned back into my chest, but her eyes never left the sight of her best friend.

"I hope she chooses to stay with us," Pamela whispered in my lap.

"Hmm," I hummed as plans and ideas rolled through my mind. This would have to be Harley's decision because once it is made, I would become her new master. There would be no going back if she decided to side with me.

Before I could follow up and say anything more, Harley grabbed the blue serum and stabbed it into her forearm.

"Yay!" Pamela yelled as she jumped up from my lap. There was no helping the shake of the head I gave as I watched Pamela jump in joy and making a fuss over Harley as the blue in her veins begin to recede into her forearm. The syringe was tossed to the side, and the blue was slowly making its way across Harley's body. I watched as the blue made its way up her neck and down her legs until there was nothing left but flawless skin.

"Yuck! Taste like mold," Harley said as she faked a yacking motion.

"I wonder how you know what mold taste like?" I said out loud as I tapped my chin before standing up. Before I could say anymore, I was greeted with a tongue sticking out in my direction as Pamela laughed at us both. "Fine, keep your secrets then."

"Hahaha, Don't be like that, dear," Pamela said as she brushed her fingers down the side of Harley's face as she watched the serum settle in.

"Well, now that that's settled, I believe that I have available tickets to the roller derby tonight," I said as I levitated the tickets out of the top drawer of the bedside table. "They are even VIP, allowing us into the locker room."

Before Pamela could say anything, the light in Harley's eye's lit up and gave a smile to put the sun to shame.

"You need a shower," I replied to her look with a raised eyebrow. "So Pamela, since she doesn't want to go, would you like to enjoy a night out on the town with me?"

"Yes, yes, I would, and I believe that I would like a second shower with my Harley," Pamela said before pushing Harley towards the direction of the bathroom.

**o.O.o**

**[LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! ]**

Once the tickets came out, it didn't take more than a few hours for Harley and Pamela to get through a bubble bath. It was all good for me because I was sure they had a lot of the girl talk out of the way that I didn't want to be a part of at this point in time, maybe later. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I turned my attention back to the down in the seats beside me.

When they entered the bedroom, Pamela had on one of the wrist-watches that created a hologram, which helped her skin blend in with the world. Harley, on the other hand, was being... well, Harley. She came out in a pair of jeans, which were tight in all the right places. She paired the jeans with a red overcoat and a pop t-shirt to complete the ensemble.

Now we were at the derby hall and watching the girls going around the ring-shaped in figure eight. One of the cool things about this ring was that the middle connector parts went down under and back up. The way the ring was constructed though, had everything still on an even ground even if the ring played tricks on your mind. The one thing I did take note of was the away team looked like they came straight from the NFL while the home team looked like they were cobbled together. The vast differences reminded me of the movie Dodge-Ball, and that wasn't a very good starting impression.

**[ GOTHAMITES VS. RUS-TERRORS ]**

The home team was wearing a mix of different pads but they all had the same jerseys but that was nowhere near to how professional the RUS-TERRORS looked. The RUS-TERRORS had blue and white colors. Next to them, the black and yellow of the Gothamites. The Russ-Terrors had all their pads, skates, and everything matched from head to toe with nothing out of place.

**[ AND THERE OFF ]**

Right out the gate with the announcement, a person was knocked over the side. The RUS-TERRORS made it to the breakpoint first and grabbed the ball that shot out of the side along the track.

"Come on 22 don't go down that easy."

Smiling at the shout, I followed the game as another one of the RUS-TERRORS took out another skater. The RUS-TERRORS went under the loop and back up in the flying V formation like the mighty ducks. Damn, these girls were badass, and there was no way the home team was going to win.

"Come on ref, that's a blatant foul. Come on, Pammy, that's a foul right, I know it was."

"Yes, dear, I believe that was a foul."

With a shake of the head, I reached over and got myself some popcorn from the bucket located in Pamela's lap. Pamela sat there, prim and proper like a queen as she ate her snacks. There were another shout and cheer, which caused Pamela to turn and give me a wink before going back to watch the derby and Harley's antics.

"Aye, grab the ball, don't get taken out that easy."

"Harley, dear."

Before she could finish, Pamela just shook her head and gave me a smile as Harley went jumping around yelling at the roller rink. This game was brutal, and I had no idea why, because these women were next level brutal to each other.

**[ Ohh and another went down. ]**

I heard a sickening crunch that made me look up from my phone, where I was texting Mercy. Down on the derby loop was number 47 of the Gothamites.

**[ GOAL! ]**

Whipping my head to the side, I watched the replay as the big hardbodied RUS-TERRORS jump and slammed the ball into the large goal hoop. I knew that a pro team was going to be on the circuit tonight, but this was just a complete wash of a game. From the way Harley was reacting, I wonder If I should sign her up and just take over the team so that she can have a safe outlet for destruction.

Turing to Pamela, I put down my drink to ask her the million-dollar question.

"Yes dear?" Pamela asked before I could get the words out. That little smile playing at the edge of her lips was a clear indicator that she had the same idea as myself.

I couldn't help but return a smile of my own, "So do you think Harley would like to show a little hometown spirit and join the team?"

"I believe she would like to join, but you do remember that little villain tag that's associated with her name, right?" Pamela asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Waving my hand in a little shake gesture, [ pish, pish ] "I checked, and she is out on parole, which is odd because she has been showing up for her parole officer. I plan to get that fixed and just have her time fixed, but I'll do it if she wants to go kick some ass." I replied with a shrug. It would be so easy to fix with the number of corrupt officials within Gotham.

"Lead with that, and she won't refuse your offer," Pamela said, but then the smile on her face became predatory. "Is this your idea of getting her out of the house."

When Pamela purred in my ear, the image of the sultry minx Poison Ivy flashed across my mind.

"I believe in helping people become productive members of society," I replied with a smile as my arm went around Pamela's waist.

**[ #42 SCORES FOR THE RUS-TERRORS ]**

**[ THE SCORE IS 4 - 0 ]**

"Come on, Pammy, let's go get a beer." Harley huffed with a pout. "These girls are missing their kickassatude, it's so sad."

Crushing up the bag of half-finished popcorn, Harley threw the offending bag into the bin as Pamela and I got up to leave with her. Shaking my head at the situation, I followed behind Harley as Pamela put her hand around my waist.

I guess it was time to go to the bar.

* * *

Happy New year.

Here is the first chapter of the year. Worry not for those of you who thought I dropped the story because I have not. It was the holidays and things have been busy so I just kept off posting until the new year. For those who don't know it does take a lot of time to write and edit but also to get a second eye on the works to help catch errors and to also make sure that the story is following some sort of point. I hope you all enjoy.

Please leave a comment with your thoughts, I enjoy those because they help me understand how people view the story as a whole. Also please think about leaving a nice rating.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron and get early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu


	6. Chapter 6

**The Brightest Doom**

**Chapter 6**

**Edited by: Joe Lawyer**

We had gotten out of the roller derby pretty late into the night and it was time to hit the bar. Pamela sat in the back while Harley took shotgun in the passenger seat. That was alright with me, right until she decided to stick her head out of the window and somehow still looking sexy doing it.

"No, Harley come back inside," Pamela yelled as she stretched from the back seat to grab hold of Harley's jeans, pulling them down quite far. Honestly, I didn't want to help because I was busy driving, but from the sensational view I was getting, I wouldn't even if I wanted to. Then again, with the way they were going at it, I guess I had to intervene. I was getting the feeling that when you were with two powerful, deadly, strong-willed, and drop dead sexy women like Harley and Pam, an even stronger presence was needed to keep them moving in the same direction. I suspected that I would need to be the center of gravity in this relationship to keep the peace, the sun around which they all orbited.

"Come on, Pammy, I just wanna get some fresh air is all," Harley whined. Even her whining was getting me hard.

"You can get air without sticking your head outside," Pamela replied smoothly.

"There is no such thing as fresh air within Gotham, unless we are at my home or turn the car's air filters on," I interrupted, stopping both of them mid-conversation. The look they both gave me said enough, but I was already a step ahead with the windows smoothly closing. Once that was complete, I activated the advanced electronic filters I had installed within the car and turned up the air conditioning. They both paused for a moment, a look of wonder on their faces, as they took in the fresh breeze that was coming out of the vents, like they were standing in an untouched valley, with a fresh spring breeze on their faces, besides a mirror-like mountain lake.

"Is this what you have installed back at the house?" Pamela asked as she waved a hand generally in the direction of the back seat's air vent.

"Yes... and no," I answered succinctly as I made a left turn.

"Wha da ya mean?" Harley asked from the side, still taking deep and exaggerated breaths through her nose, putting a small smile on my face at this beautiful and deadly woman's silliness.

"The force field shielding that I have over our house does more than just protect us from nuclear explosions," I began, as I mulled over how to answer, without giving away too many of my secrets. Harley's mind was still an unknown to me, still likely angry over my killing of her paramour in the Joker, and had not yet made a commitment to me.

"The shield also filters out all the many artificial chemicals, toxins, pollutants and other particulates that float around the city, allowing us to have the best air quality in all of Gotham, even better than the old growth forest surrounding Wayne Manor. In fact, you'd have to travel to the heart of the rainforest in South America, or a pristine world untouched by sentient life to breath such clean air."

"That's some badass shit! Why haven't you given this out to the world? Just breathing it in is invigorating and soothing," Pamela asked from the back seat area, taking slow, deep breaths, with a dopey smile on her face. Her powers must make her particularly sensitive to air quality. Going out into Gotham probably shocked her systems after spending so much time on my lands.

"Because I have not yet built my business empire, and I will give nothing valuable away for free. To give something desirable and wanted away for free is to imply it has no value, thereby making people distrust it and diminishing their desire for it. Have we not spoken about this in the past?" I asked, looking in my rear view mirror to take a look at her. "That is human nature, my dear. No, they will have to pay for all my advancements and discoveries, one way or another."

"Yea, Pammy, let them pay!" Harley chirped with a smile of her own, one that grew even wider when Pamela let out a very unladylike snort from the back. As batshit crazy as Harley acted sometimes, she still had a doctorate in psychology, and likely had an even better understanding of the psychology at work than I did.

The conversation came to a quick end since we had finally pulled into a parking space next to the bar. Getting out of the car, I went around and opened the door for Pamela while Harley was looking around and making various faces of disgust.

"You're right, _God_, your car smells loads better."

Laughing at her assessment, I activated the car's 'Active Defense System" from my key fob. With the system active anyone trying to steal my car would get hit with a non-lethal energy pulse from the neural shock emitters I had designed. The system could be set to discharge a lethal pulse, but American law looked _very unfavorably _on lethal defense measures to protect mere property. No, in the here and now it was too much trouble to set it to lethal.

The phasers of Star Trek, with their stun setting, had actually served as the inspiration for the development of this technology. In the future I had plans to sell this technology as a 100% safe, non-lethal weapon on the open market. It was decades more advanced than the current Tazers, since it had a much greater range and no wires were required. I had a strong suspicion civilian law enforcement would get on bended knees to buy this new technology from me as it would make their lives easier. That kind of goodwill from law enforcement was worth its weight in gold and would offer me many protections from the Justice League.

Harley walked in front while Pamela placed her arm within my own, as we walked the short distance to the front of the bar.

"AYE! HOW ARE YOU GUYS?!"

"DAMNIT, QUINN! NOT SO LOUD!"

Snorting in amusement, I held the door open for Pamela as she went through, gifting me a small smile in thanks for my good manners, and then followed in myself, only to find Harley crouching on the ground in front of the bar owner, Mary. Mary, in turn, had one of those scolding motherly looks on her face and a broken mug of beer on the ground. Getting down to her level, I helped Mary in gathering up the broken glasses while Harley had a sheepish smile on her face. The bar was suddenly silent, but I paid it no mind, even though I heard some mutterings in the background. With the broken glass all picked up, I gave her a nod before turning around. With that taken care of, I went to the booth where Pamela liked to sit.

Harley slotted herself in the middle, while I took the outer right side of the U-shaped booth. A hockey game was playing on one TV, while on another was the current football game. Ignoring this, I took a look around for the other frequent patrons of this fine establishment. The Scarecrow wasn't here, and neither were a few other notable villains. With Arkham empty, I knew it was only a matter of time before this place was full of newly escaped villains eager for their first real drink in months/years, but I was not going to say anything about it.

The bar's current customers were not very high on the totem pole of Gotham criminality. Polka-Dot man, Kite Man, (I shit you not, those were there real villain names in the comics and here) and a few others were here, but it was the Penguin himself that really caught my attention in this group. The Penguin had more connections than anyone truly realized, and I could use one or two contacts right now. He was also one of those ultra-rare villains with a sense of decorum, restraint, self-control and someone who understood the value of subtlety. That made him worthy of some respect.

Mary came around with our orders soon after we took our seats. Pamela got something organic, while Harley went for a large nacho platter dripping in artificial nacho cheese, while I just went for something in between. While Mary took our orders, I had her deliver a note and placed whatever Penguin was ordering on my tab to be paid at the end of the night. Mary left with a good word, and we settled back into the booth with our drinks. Before we could settle into a real conversation, Harley vanished beneath the table like a spider monkey on a sugar rush and shot off towards the nearest pool table. The smile at the corners of Pamela's lips said it all, so instead of complaining, I relaxed back in my seat and put my arm around her shoulders.

Before long, Pamela snuggled into my side as we waited for the food to arrive, but then a 'thug' walked up to us. And that was seriously the best way to describe this guy, as he seriously looked like a stereotypical, almost cliche, depiction of a thug. This thug was walking like he was a 70s era pimp, and the ladies should fall before him and his sheer masculinity. The thug made it within ten steps of our booth before he tripped on the rug and went down face first. And no, I had nothing to do with that.

"Bloody fool," Pamela scoffed at my side, before taking a sip of whatever vegan-thing she had ordered.

Chuckling at the man, I silently agreed with Pamela as we both waited for the buffoon to pick himself up off the ground and salvage whatever tiny shred of dignity he had left. The bar had burst into a roar of laughter at his failure to look cool. I did notice the look of sheer incredulity on Cobblepot's face from his location. The look on his face was truly something to behold, and I was trying hard not to follow along with everyone else and laugh out loud; I had an image to maintain after all. The thug pulled himself up and dusted himself off with embarrassment clear on his face.

Taking in his features, I saw that he stood at approximately five feet ten inches with an oversized build, and the way his hands were shaped like ham chops, told me he was likely a brawler in style. It was sandy blond hair with pale skin on the face of a pug; damn, was this fucking guy ugly. He finished what he was doing then came forward the rest of the way to our booth.

"I would like to extend an invitation from my boss to join him at his table," the thug spoke in a gravelly voice that sounded like it came from someone who had chain smoked for years.

"Please send my regrets to your boss, but I must respectfully decline," I answered instantly, before the thug could carry on further. "Please also pass this message along, though, I am looking for the man that's known to never miss."

The thug took a menacing step forward, obviously far, far too used to resorting to violence when his boss' 'invitations' weren't instantly agreed to. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't your garden variety mark, nor in the mood to get my night interrupted, so I had to impress upon him the error of his ways by pressing on his mind for a moment with my killing intent, while staring at him hard, something I had shamelessly ripped off from Naruto.

When that message sent, the thug positively scurried back to his boss to convey my message. Pamela and I watched as Cobblepot's thug whispered in his ear, causing the man to turn in our direction for a moment, meeting my eyes without condemnation. Then he raised his glass towards us and gave a small nod, while I regally inclined my head in his direction in turn.

"YARGGHHH! YOU BITCH! YOU CHEATED!"

"AYE, NO FIGHTING IN THE BAR!"

"NAHH! UHH, YOU JUST SUCK!"

"CRAZY FUCKING CLOWN!"

One of those C-words was obviously a trigger for Harley, as she instantly reared back and broke her pool cue over the guy's head in response. Before Pamela and I could both get up to stop the fiasco in progress. Mary came running from behind the counter with a cattle prod, of all things, in her hands. The first to get jabbed with the thing was the large irate man that was currently hunched over after Harley had smacked him, looking like he wanted to continue the fight. The cattle prod was jabbed right into the men's left butt cheek, and it was ultra-effective at ending any thoughts of further violence.

"YAICK!"

The man squealed as he jumped three feet in the air. The broken pool stick that was in Harley's hand, still raised above her head to whack the guy again, was instantly dropped. Before anyone could figure out what was what, Mary turned towards Harley with the cattle prod in hand. Before she could make contact Harley leaped over the pool table and ran directly towards our booth. This won't be good, I thought to myself as Harley positively dove under the table and came up between Pamela and myself. With Harley now slotted between us, I was given a reminder on why Mary was feared, even by stone cold killers and villains, and why those same people considered her bar a neutral zone of sorts.

Within mere milliseconds, Mary was at our table with the cattle prod sparking, but that wasn't all. Mary had _multiplied_. Mary wasn't only a speedster, but she also had duplication powers and wasn't afraid to hurt people. Now I know why the whispers called her the 'one-woman army.'

"My apologies," I offered, holding up my hands to stop her from attacking. The cattle prod was inches from Harleys chest and the electricity was crackling fiercely. "How about a deal?"

"No fucking deal, there is no fighting in my bar," Mary hissed out as she stared us down.

"How about a new employee so you can take some weekends off?" I asked with a roguish grin on my face as I gently pushed the cattle prod away from us. "And we will throw in all-natural shampoo that will help with split ends and bring out the gloss with no grease."

Instantly two of the dupes of Mary took a step back. Did they somehow have slightly different personalities? Unfortunately, Mary, the one in front of us, did not take a step back at all.

"I don't want your deal. I want you to hand her over for punishment," Mary seethed from her location at the head of our booth.

"Can't we be civilized, Mary? Harley, apologize please," Pamela spoke up quickly from the other side of the booth. The look of defiance on Harley's face said it all, which meant that this could turn into a really long night. I sighed and worked my way out of the booth. As I got out, all three 'Marys' turned to me threateningly, having to look down due to our height differences.

"I don't like your kind," Mary stated as she looked into my eyes. "You think because you flash me a roguish smile I'll just drop my panties and do as you want?"

"My lady, I admit that you are a beauty, and compliments are always your rightful due. That is not my purpose at the moment, as I already have two exceedingly lovely companions with me tonight in Pamela and Harley," I answered with a smirk on the corner of my lips.

"Ha! As if, everyone knows that she belongs to the Joker," Mary snorted before readying the cattle prod to be used, this time on me.

"Not anymore, Mary, he went to visit Aunt Daisy," Harley sniffed from beside Pamela, while Mary caught me rolling my eyes at the euphemism. Villain culture obviously had their own little code phrases and terminology.

With that statement, the bar had gone truly silent, you could even hear the room's air vents blowing, as everyone was shocked into silence at this unbelievable news, and were now desperately trying to listen in on our conversation and hopefully hear more. The Joker was a legendary/notorious figure in this town, seemingly immortal, it must have been like someone saying the President had just been assassinated, a shocking, improbable, and unbelievable event.

"What?" Mary whispered.

Sniff, sniff. "You heard me. Mistah J went to visit Aunt Daisy," Harley was able to get out before breaking down into fresh tears. Pamela went to comfort her while Mary had an unreadable look in her eye as she looked me over.

"Damn."

"My lady wanted Harley back in her life. I _don't share _with other men," I replied ambiguously, with a shrug at the look Mary was giving me. Mary gave me one last assessing look, obviously reevaluating my threat level and everything she thought she knew about me, before growling and turning around to return to the bar.

Admitting to killing the Joker, even in this ambiguous way, was a calculated risk. It was a virtual certainty that this information would get back to the Batman at some point, and it would undoubtedly raise my threat profile in the man's mind, confirming many of his fears, but that ship had already sailed. Thankfully, I had been extremely careful to ensure that there was little to no evidence actually proving I did it.

Of the two supervillains that most needed to die in this new world I found myself in, the Joker was the lesser of two evils, and the one that would bring much less reprisal from the Justice League and the world upon myself. Many in law enforcement might even secretly thank me for ending the psycho that had taken or ruined so many lives. Killing him would also raise my profile and leave my mark on the underworld, leaving a power vacuum that I could ruthlessly exploit to make more money and increase my influence in this cesspool of a city. It would also send a clear message that I wasn't above permanently removing those who impeded my goals, or had what I wanted.

I was strongly considered getting involved in the drug trade in the future, specifically selling marijuana. The drug cartels in my old world were a multi-billion dollar a year business, a group that didn't even count their drug proceeds normally. No, they counted their money by the weight of the tractor trailer. Selling marijuana was currently illegal in the United States, of course, but just like with my old world, a well crafted public relations campaign and bribes in the right pockets, could easily see marijuana legalized in this country, just like it was in much of Europe already. Pam's powers meant that she could grow some truly epic shit in a wide variety of types and flavors. That would be a multi-billion dollar a year enterprise if done right, something perfectly suited for her powers. But these were plans for the future. I had another idea to use her powers, something more immediately useful, as it was already legal and part of the culture, but that was a plan that still required refinement.

"I want that shampoo ASAP, and it better be a year's supply," Mary huffed as she turned around. "Also, she starts Monday."

The quiet mutterings started back up as Mary walked away. Once she walked far enough, I turned around and gave Harley a look that said more than enough. With a sigh of exasperation, I took my seat back in the booth. I was positive, now that more than a few days had passed, that whatever was left of the Joker's corpse should be gone, in the bellies of many fish now. Maybe I should send something into the bay to confirm that there was nothing left and if there was _anything, _to destroy it utterly via some other means. With a sigh, I placed those macabre thoughts out of my mind for the moment.

Soon after our little confrontation the food came, but before it was placed before us, Mary gave a fierce glare that cowed Harley. The glare lasted only for a moment, before Harley returned a cheeky smile in turn. That broke the dam and mellowed Mary enough to serve us.

The meal was delicious, as I had come to expect at Mary's bar, but the topic of conversation was what really drew my attention. Harley mentioned something like 'if her old teacher could see her now, Dr. Harleen Quinzel is about to become a serving wench.' That drew a hearty laugh from me, then Pamela had to point out that serving wenches were supposed to be carried off by Viking Lords in the old days. Harley, in turn, pointed out that she had already been stolen away, but that I hadn't held up my end of the deal by ravishing her body to within an inch of her life. She almost got me to spit take with that one, as I was about to take a drink from my mug.

Placing the mug back onto the table, I took a look at her. I took a long, hard look at Harleen. Fair, clean skin, long silky locks with a face people would call extremely beautiful. Her body had rich, full curves in all the right places, and the look she was giving me spoke of her hunger, but it was more than that. The fact that Harley was a submissive, either by being turned into one by the Joker's actions _or had always been one_, was blindingly clear to me. I saw in her eyes the offer of a most precious gift, _her submission_, and her desperate desire for me to accept that submission as her new master, to own her and care for her in all the ways the Joker had never done.

Honestly, part of me was hesitant to take on the role simply because I had been the one to kill the Joker, her last master. Another part of me was terribly excited by it. I knew myself, my mind and personality. My future was to rule. To be a King. I would never accept another person's power over me. I was an extreme dominant at heart, with a desire to rule all before me, though only a select few women would ever get to experience my sexual dominance. Harley was beautiful and deadly, yet extremely intelligent, riding that fine line between insanity and brilliance. She also had a darkness in her heart that drew me in like a moth to a flame. Pamela too had that darkness. Any woman who stood at my side would need that darkness to accept me and my actions. A King needed his queens.

With these thoughts, I made a decision to _accept _her submission and it must have shone in my eyes because of the dark blush on Harley's cheeks, the unshed tears of happiness in her eyes, and the way she leaned towards me as if to beg for me to pet her. Perhaps, it was time to head home.

Pamela gave me a sultry look of happy acceptance as well, from over Harley's shoulder, a look that said she recognized the unspoken contract that had just been struck between Harley and me. We all got up within moments preparing to leave the bar. Turning around, I dropped a large stack of hundreds onto the table to cover the food and all the other unpleasantness tonight. I had no problems leaving five grand on the table within this place because no one wants to cross Mary and get banned from the only establishment in Gotham that would take them. I had many other options for drinks and food, of course, but the bar was an excellent place to get information and contact people that were otherwise very hard to get ahold of. With a wave of goodnight to the bar owner, we hustled out of there quickly.

Pamela was doing her sexy predatory catwalk while Harley ran off to the parking lot. I guess Harley was really excited to formalize our new relationship and get some dick tonight. I can't really blame her since I too was eager to bed her. Taking Pamela's hand in my own, we made our way after Harley when we heard a loud exclamation.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Sharing a look with Pamela, I picked us both up with my telekinetic abilities and flew the half-block distance, our feet a few inches off the ground. What greeted us was a small ring of bodies lying around my car. For a moment I was stunned at the sheer number of unconscious idiots who had obviously tried and failed to steal my car, before shaking my head at how stupid people could be. Ignoring the lot, I quickly looted the bodies of all their cash and valuables, and even picked up all of their bats and other tools to place them within my truck. Waste not, want not. I was certain that Harley could use the extra bats for something or other.

With that complete, I created a telekinetic net to move the bodies of the thugs to the sidewalk, allowing my vehicle space to drive away without running them over. I held the door open for _both _ladies this time, unlike earlier in the night when only Pamela received such treatment. This was a clear indicator that I now considered Harley _mine to_ cherish and care for, and then got in the driver's seat myself. Harley, being the brilliant study of human behavior she was, recognized my action for what it was, giving me a brilliant smile in once I was behind the wheel did I notice the folded note that was held under my windshield wipers.

Rolling down the driver's side window, I used my telekinetic abilities to summon the note within the car and into my hand. With the note in hand, I saw there was a double fold with a black-suited penguin on the outside of this high quality paper. Noticing the little insignia, I couldn't help quirking an eyebrow at just how quickly he'd gotten me the information I requested.

Inside, I found information on the person I was looking for with a phone number and address included. The number and address were interesting, alright. I was certain the only reason this information was 'free' was because he heard about me offing the Joker tonight. Undoubtedly the Penguin was already moving in on the Joker's former territory now, likely smelling an opportunity to expand his operations and influence. That was likely valuable enough on its own to pay for this information in his mind. Still, even if the information had been indirectly paid for, it was probably best to pay the man something direct as well for his work. This way I can maintain a respectful business relationship with the man. Paying him also shows that Doom always pays his debts.

The note read: 'Deadshot is located in BlackGates' triple secure cell block four, cell five. He is now part of Waller's Suicide Squad.'

The note was short and to the point, but that name raised many red flags for me. Removing Batman's rogue gallery was one thing, sticking my hand within Waller's piggy bank was quite another. For my plans, only Doom can absolve him of his crimes. Placing the note within the center console, it was time to head home.

**o.O.o**

When we pulled into the driveway of the house we felt the invisible force field wash over us. Harley couldn't keep it in her pants even a moment longer, working her way from the backseat to the front. Harley placed herself right in Pamela's lap. Lips mingled as deep kisses were shared. The look that Pamela gave me as Harley kissed down the nape of her neck made me hard as steel, the show they were putting on was all that was needed to get me in the mood. I gunned the engine in impatience to fly up the driveway and drifted into the empty space in front of the house like a stunt driver, coming to a quick stop. Within moments we were out of the vehicle and in the greenhouse. There was no time to take my shirt off as Pamela just ripped it open from the front, exposing my chiseled musculature. She was already completely naked and waiting for me and Harley. Taking a moment to look back, I noticed the trail of discarded plant life trailing our steps into the bedroom. My attention was brought back to the girls, with the kisses that they both worked down my smooth chest.

Noticing that Harley was still wearing her shirt, I divested her of it by also ripping it from her body. While showing Harley my appreciation of her perky tits with my lips and tongue, Pamela trailed her hands down my chest to my waist and removed my pants. My long and thick shaft sprang forth, smacking hard into Harley's thigh as I ravaged her chest, switching from one plump breast to the other. Levitating Harley up, I placed her gently on the bed while using my other arm to bring Pamela to my front so that she could have her turn.

Her passion dripped down her inner thigh, so it was time for a night snack. The dexterity and skill of my tongue lit a fire within her. With Pamela levitated by my power before me, my left palm was open and supported her lower back, keeping her steady in the air while my right worked her clit as my tongue sought out all her tender spots. Mere moments after my tongue dragged up across her outer lips, I worked her clit over, and Pamela experienced an intense orgasm. A genius-level intellect like mine was good for more than just designing new technology.

There was no stopping the smile on my face as I watched her huff and puff from my ministrations. Laying Pamela down, it was Harley's turn. With my attention turned to her, I smiled as she also climaxed from my telekinetic ministrations. Both hands were held apart along with both her legs. Using my abilities in such delicate ways tested my fine control to their limits, but it was worth it to see the dopey grin on her face. With Pamela on the bottom, I flipped Harley and placed her on top, so they were pressed together face-to-face and tits-to-tits. With them in position, I spread both of their legs and allowed my tongue to freely roam from one clit to the other. As I worked them up that way, I partitioned a portion of my mind to work four sets of nipples until they fired off another set of orgasms each.

The moans and gasps they released at this treatment told me exactly how they viewed being placed in such a lewd and erotic manner, being orally pleasured simultaneously by me. They were panting, hot, wet, and ready for me as I lined up my shaft. The look Pamela gave me said it all as I slid deeply inside of her in one firm thrust. Harley ground herself down against Pamela as I brought them both climbing past more intense climaxes. Shifting Harley to the side, I sandwiched her between myself and Pamela as I stole a kiss of my own. Each thrust was powerful, yet not painful in its intensity. Each thrust drove home that she was mine, mine to do with as I pleased, each thrust telling her that no one would ever be able to reach the same spots and give her this pleasure.

Pamela's legs wrapped around my own as she clamped down, attempting to milk me dry. Pamela was bleary eyed with a wide smile on her lips as her legs loosened from how tight she had held on during her climax. Yet, that was when I struck. When she had climaxed, I telekinetically placed a free pillow beneath her while she was slightly lifted off the bed. While her silky walls slowly uncontracted from her vice-like grip on my cock, I pushed in deep, grinding hard on her clit, and released my control, forcing her body into overdrive as I painted her womb with my seed.

There was no stopping the rapid flutter of her eyelids as her body rocked with multiple orgasms.

"Pammy! Pamm..?" Harley whispered as she placed gentle kisses around Pamela's face. My grin was straight up predatory as I leaned forward over Harley's shoulder. Slowly I pulled out of Pamela before lining up behind Harley.

"This King takes care of those _those he owns_," I whispered within Harley's ear, a shudder running through her, before sheathing myself within her from behind in one long, slow, deep stroke. The sharp gasp Harley released was pure music to my ears. Ohhh, damn, was Harley tight. Hell, when I looked down, I was half expecting to see some blood. Yet, there was none. So I leaned back onto my hunches, taking Harley with me. I held her legs up and open as I pumped up into her with powerful thrusts, a position that a normal man would have been extremely hard pressed to maintain. Again and again, I gave Harley exactly what she wanted, demonstrating my ownership of her body, taking my pleasure from it. Before long, Pamela woke out of her stupor, but at this point, I already had Harley in a semi-drooling state, her head lolled back on my shoulder, as I held her up against my chest while attacking her weak points, my powers stimulating her nippes.

Instantly Pamela leaned forward and ran her tongue from my scrotum all the way up my shaft and attacked Harley's clit. Pulling back slightly, I was surprised to feel a finger wrap around me, forcing my shaft to pop out of Harley's lovely pussy. Looking down in surprise, I was greeted with a wink as green-tinged lips wrapped around hard cock. Since Pamela decided to give Harley a rest, I thrust forward into her mouth. Pamela gobbled me down her throat with little to no resistance, only a smile playing at the corner of her lips at my rough treatment of her throat. While allowing Pamela to have her wicked ways with my cock, I set my mind to something new.

Keeping Harley in a free-floating position, I worked my hands up her body, roughly grasping and squeezing her tits in particular, feeling her shiver from my pleasant ministrations. With increased focus, purple telekinetic hands appeared in the air. More and more appeared, some moving down to Pamela's body, and some coming to help me with my game of bringing Harley to the very edge, but no further. The squeak and gasp from Pamela allowed me to escape her lips and return to Harley's grasping cunt.

"Who do you belong to, Harley?!" I demanded, mid-thrust.

"You my Lord, my King, my master! I belong to you now and always!" she shouted, delirious with pleasure.

"You are mine now, Harley, my woman, my queen, my slave, my enforcer, whatever I want you to be, remember that!"

Two of the hands transformed into silken ropes that flipped and helped her up in the air, allowing me to push their bodies together once more. Nipples were pinched, bodies stroked, and I was continuing to punish Harley's body with powerful thrusts. I kept up the use of my abilities as I closed in on my own powerful orgasm. It had taken a while, but I had gotten my powers refined to a point where I was able to directly manipulate the physical bundles of nerves to induce pleasure. I tweaked the nerves and glands within Harley's tits. Harley clenched down tightly around my shaft as I gave her one last thrust before releasing my seed deep within her depths, sealing the contract.

"This was a good night," I breathed, as I lowered both of my lovers onto the bed and taking in the sight of both blissed out, fuck addled, beautiful and deadly women. They both dozed as I settled in behind Harley and pulled her tightly into my chest, the big spoon, as Pamela pressed her tits into Harleys, while throwing a leg over us both. One of the two let out a little moan, not sure which, before I allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

**o.O.o**

CRASH!

The sound of destruction startled me, and the urge to do great violence to protect myself rose within me. My eyes snapped open, and I was greeted with darkness. My heart thrummed and pounded within my chest as I felt panic, the memory of the total darkness of the void encroaching upon me once more. Doom refuses to be imprisoned once more like this. There was no stopping the fury that burst forth as I unleashed a blast of telekinetic and telepathic violence around myself as I took to the air in this dark void.

"Wahh!"

The sound of a scream came from my side as I shot up into the air. My head hit something, but I ignored it and kept going. I went up and up, the air whipping around me as I rose higher and higher. I broke through the clouds, but still, I kept going. Darkness, too much darkness, just like the void I fell into before I came to this world. I came to a stop and floated as the first rays of the sun touched my face. I lost track of how long it took me to calm down before I raised my head to look in the direction of the rising sun.

Breathe in…

Breathe out…

Breathe in…

Breathe out…

With one more breath, I held it for several long moments before slowly letting it back out. Now that my mind and heart were finally calm, I took one last look around before deciding to head back down. Sighing, I took a look at my hands and was relieved to notice that they no longer shook. With a nod of grim determination, I flipped over in the air before heading back home. Taking a look at my wrist, I followed the direction of the arrow as it directed me back to my house. The beauty of the Earth never ceases to amaze, the view from this height was a wonder, to say the least.

Soon after, I made my way down through the clouds. The smell of pollution hit me first, and before long, I could see the sun shone between distant skyscrapers. Eventually, I came upon my home. One of the first things I noticed was the gaping hole within the roof of the greenhouse, a hole that I had obviously made in my panicked escape. The second thing to catch my attention was that more than half of all the large windows were broken, with glass littered all over the ground. With a sigh at this testament to my weakness, I forcefully exerted my powers across the building, feeling out all the broken bits and pieces with my telekinesis.

Hundreds of shards of glass, of all sizes, brightened within my mind's eye, as if filled with sunlight. With a mental exertion and a twirl of my hands to help focus my powers better, all of the broken bits sprang to life, lifting into the air and rotating on a thousand different axes trying to find where they once belonged. Eventually, I had the glass shards fly in reverse right back into the panes they had once come from. Closing my eyes to further focus, I reached out and _into _the shards with my telekinesis, now only being held in a glass pane by my powers. I felt all the curves and sharp edges, each piece having a unique mental taste within my mind, yet there was no way to describe such a taste.

Fresh with an earthy zing, perhaps? Alas, that wasn't why I was peering into the nature of the glass. With my power I was looking at the molecular structure of the few unbroken solid panes of glass in this room, then I compared them to the jagged edges of the thousands of broken shards. Understanding the difference in the molecule lattice structure, I began to repair the glass. Minutes passed, my body still like a statue, as sweat beaded down my forehead from engaging in such fine molecular control. I watched as small wisps of steam rose from the glass as the broken seams melded together and the broken glass mended, producing heat/steam in an exothermic reaction.

This was an excellent reminder of how useful this type of molecular manipulation could be. The practical applications were myriad. Materials that were beyond current science were suddenly possible if I could hone this power even further, and that was only the tip of a very large iceberg. In the hands of a creative genius, telekinesis was an Omega-level power, to borrow a term from the X-Men universe.

With a job well done, I floated back into the air and then over the roof of the greenhouse. Finding the location I flew out of, I removed a section of the glass temporarily to allow myself back inside. Once inside, I was greeted with devastation. The bed was crushed, walls were broken down, even the reinforced floor was slightly cratered in. With another sigh and a wave of my hand, the walls rebuilt themselves, and the floor rose with the cracks closing seamlessly. The bed was another issue altogether; I would have to place an order for it to be replaced. The door to the room burst open as Pamela came running in with Harley following closely behind her.

The look I shot their way had both of them freezing mid-stride, stopping them from asking about the obvious. I had shone quite enough weakness and lack of control this morning. This weakness needed to be purged, to be destroyed utterly. With a regal nod, I turned back around to finish fixing what _could _be fixed, then I was off to the shower. Halfway through my shower, the curtains opened up with a nude Harley and Pamela joining me to get clean. Neither said anything about the events of the morning, something that I was very grateful for, as they worked to knead the knots of tension out of my shoulder from my reaction to the void situation.

Once our shower was complete, we got dressed and made our way to the lab section of the greenhouse. Pamela was back in her favorite lab coat. The surprise came with Harley donning what I could only describe as a sexy nurse outfit. The garb came down to thigh length, but bending over (and she bent over far more than was strictly necessary), gave me a clear view of purple lace panties. Two of the front buttons were also undone so I could get a face full of perfectly formed cleavage that I just wanted to bury my face in. With the way the shirt strained at her bust, I was sure it was more to give her relief than to give me a view.

The lab was the location where the crash sound had come from, but with everything still together, it was safe to say that it wasn't an enemy attack.

Walking into the lab, I found a very large man standing in front of a full length mirror with one of his hands repeatedly going over his smooth, bald head. I looked to the right and found the lotus pod open and empty, with the monitoring equipment gone from its side. I was putting the puzzle pieces together and I was coming to a likely conclusion. Waylon had finished his procedure sometime during the night and had knocked over the monitors in his haste, or excitement. A twitch of my brows had a chair zoom near my location with two more right behind it. These physical movements were a crutch, a method of triggering my telekinetic powers, but it was beneath me and something I was working on first, minimizing, and finally, eliminating entirely.

"Waylon," I rumbled from my seat as I take a look at the larger man. He was no longer eight feet tall, but he was still pushing the larger side of six feet. His skin was now smooth, but when he turned around I still noticed the inhuman gracefulness of his movements. Waylon's body was no longer overly muscled, but he still had the fitness level of an apex predator.

I watched Waylon turn and then pause at the look that I was giving him. Without another word, Waylon took the seat and awaited my orders. Good, he still recognized who the alpha was here.

"Now answer me this seriously, do you still feel the call of the wild?" I asked Waylon as I summoned over a scanner and a datapad. Waylon was obviously thinking over how to answer while I was scanning both his body, with my technology, and his mind, with my telepathy. Pamela had the datapad, while Harley was using the scanner in her capacity as nurse and assistant to scan his body.

The surface thoughts I picked up had a lot less of the animalistic rage that had previously colored all his thoughts and actions. That was a great sign that the procedure had worked in controlling and changing what the military had placed in him during their experiments.

"His vitals are steady, with no sign of rejection as far as we can tell," Pamela stated from my side as she looked over the information the datapad was receiving from the scanner.

"That's good," I replied as I continued to feel out the rest of Waylon's mind. There was a beep from the scanner in Harley's hand, letting us know that the scan was complete.

"Ta-da! All done," Harley chirped as she did a twirl before coming over to stand behind me. I was still waiting on Waylon's reaction as he had his eyes closed, paying close attention to his emotions. An animal did not experience the depth and breadth of complex emotions like a human did. I was scanning him so thoroughly, I could even feel the bio-organic nature of the vibranium nanites that I placed within his body at the start of this process. Still, I wanted him to elaborate on how he was feeling verbally.

"I can still feel the crocodile at the edges of my thoughts, but it's no longer so overwhelming," Waylon answered slowly as he opened his eyes. "It's almost as good as being able to see my old face again, feel my old skin again. Thank you for keeping your word. I don't even know how to begin to repay this debt."

"We can have that discussion at a later date," I replied as I looked over the next datapad that Pamela handed me. "Let's talk about these upgrades that you have. With my nanites still in your system you're a lot stronger than you used to be. I would put you above Bane on venom, but with the grace of a dancer. With some retraining and physical therapy, of a sort, we can get you back up to the precision you had before the military experiments. Harley will be helping with that since her fighting style relies far more heavily on agility and grace than brute strength."

"I would like to suggest we also get him a new alias so that he could rejoin the workforce publicly," Pamela spoke up from my side with her hand on her chin in a thinking position.

"I will eventually need an official Chief of Security for my company, but for now, we can have him oversee the initial plans for the roller derby team. He can do that while he is going through his retraining," I replied, looking at her with a nod. "Mary might like to sponsor the team. Her bar is filled nightly with female villains."

At least that's what people often called them, whether that was an earned title or not. Many so called 'villains' were just people who had been forced into crime because of an unwanted physical change or transformation, leaving them with few options to survive day-to-day besides a life of crime. A legal source of pay that didn't discriminate because of past actions or physical looks would be greatly appreciated, I'm sure, and engender extreme loyalty to me.

"Legit jobs _and _we get to bust asses?! Sign me up!" Harley yelled as she draped herself over Pamela's back.

Shaking my head fondly at her manner, I turned back to the large man before me.

"Waylon, hold up your hand, then think of transforming them into the claws you had before," I instructed, as I looked him in the eye. "Don't freak out, this is to show you the new capabilities of your body.

The grimace on his face said more than enough, but he did as I instructed. Slowly, Waylon's left hand came up before his fist loosened into a rough claw shape. Seconds went by as I watched his hands tense again and again. Before he had the chance to give up, I worked my way into his mind then triggered the semi-transformation manually to show him he could do it and how. Instantly the nanites and his body responded to the transformation commands. Waylon's forearms thickened, followed by his fingers, before his nails became sharp pointed claws. His hands went from human to the deadly tools of an apex predator, within near moments.

The scrunching of his eyebrows and the surface thoughts I picked up from him told me enough.

"You now have control over a partial transformation. The things you will have to worry about is getting your head cut off and getting your heart shredded. Aside from those things, you will be a very hard man to kill. I expect you to practice with your new abilities until they are second nature," I said as I got up from my set.

"Once you get everything under control, we have some more shopping to do."

**o.O.o**

After leaving Waylon to it, I changed for my noon classes. I wanted that doctorate, the respect it would grant me, the doors it would open, and the title itself, of course, but more and more I thought I should pull a classic Doom move. That was to finish creating my nation and then just give myself the doctorate. I was reluctant to do that as my enemies would have a much easier time discounting its validity and thus acknowledging it if I simply granted it to myself.

Harley didn't want a driver, so she was going to go to the library to check on a few things and run her own errands, which I was fine with. Pamela was more than fine with staying home to test out the effects that vibranium had on her plants.

Honestly, it was far more interesting and valuable to me to finish learning the language of Apocalypse then attending classes, but thankfully I could multitask. Learning that language would allow me greater access to the universe at large, instead of asking the Justice League for passage. My pride refused to ask anyone for such a boon, though, which would become a weakness my enemy's eyes and a debt I couldn't stomach. No, I would achieve that myself.

I zipped up my bomber jacket, which was sporting my personal symbol on the back, a roaring black dragon on a green field. One day it might even fly on my nation's flag. I threw a leg over my motorcycle before pulling on my helm. The helmet was on, the visor was up, but once I closed the visor, the sound canceling technology kicked in as the augmented reality visor turned on as well. It was time to deal with my daily dose of the super annoying and nosy Bat-Clan, but once that was over with, I had some plans to set into motion.

With a sharp rev, I shot down the driveway heading to class. The life of a future King was filled with unpleasant tasks.

**o.O.o**

**Somewhere in the Tibet Mountain range…**

"You called for me, father?" A smooth and sultry voice asked, as the one it belonged to stepped out of the shadows.

"We have had news from our contacts in Gotham," stated Ra's al Ghul as he looked up from his paperwork. "The Jester is dead."

For a moment, there was silence between the two as Ra's looked his daughter in the eyes.

"Did he do it?" Talia asked with a whisper as she looked at her father with astonishment.

"No. He did not die at the hands of the Detective," Ra's stated emphatically, his features stern, his mouth a thin line. "It would seem that the Jester had someone that the new piece on the board wanted, so he _removed _him. Permanently."

Talia just stood there, stunned at the news she was hearing from her father. The madman had something someone wanted, so they killed him for it. It sounded so simple...and so _crazy_. How was it possible that this relative unknown had done it? Somehow succeeding where so many others had failed over the years? The Jester was an extremely dangerous madman, unpredictable in the extreme, yet he _always _survived and invariably killed whoever came after him. Many of the League's best assassins had even failed.

"Does the detective know?" Talia heard someone ask, breaking her out of her thoughts, before she registered that it was she herself who had just asked the question aloud.

"No, but I want you to go to Gotham to test this 'Doom,' the man who finally ended the Jester," Ra's said as he moved the papers he had just signed to the other side of his desk in the outbound box. "You will let slip to the detective that _he _was the one to kill the Jester. This shall be the test between the two. Return with Doom if he is the victor."

"And Damian?" Talia asked her father, the Demon's Head.

"He shall stay with his nursemaid, they have said he is advanced for his age and is learning the pressure points well," Ra's replied, showing no hint of familial connection to his grandson and would-be heir.

"Thank you, father," Talia replied before turning to leave and carry out her orders.

"Do not return without Doom, if he is the victor," Ra's voice carried with it a hint of danger as Talia closed the door behind herself.

* * *

Happy New year.

Shout Out to the awesome Joe Lawyer for doing Beta in this chapter. For those that have seen the vast improvement in grammar in this chapter over the others should tip your hats to such an awesome guy.

Please leave a review with your thoughts, I enjoy those because they help me understand how people view the story as a whole. Also please think about leaving a nice rating.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron and get early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu


	7. Chapter 7

The Brightest Doom

Chapter 7

Another week had gone by while Waylon and Harley got used to their perspective upgrades. I, on the other hand, was going through school work like it was water. Test after test, project after project, everything placed before me was completed in record time.

Now though, I had finished another project and wanted to leave and not sit with the bat glare directed at me by Dick Grayson of all people. It would be so easy to tweak a blood vessel within his cerebral cortex. To remove him from my sight, but I knew that doing this would draw unwanted attention from not only the League but Superman.

There was no doubt in my mind that he would not be able to solve such a problem. And while he was in my thoughts. I would have to make good on my deal with the imp soon before he makes his displeasure known. Not willing to give in to his childish acts, I went over the work I wanted to be completed for Harley's frictionless hover skates. It would have been easy to pull out my notebook and work on the design in that. Or maybe use one of the datapads that I had stashed within my bag, but Doom knew better.

There was a little known fact that Barbara Gordon had an eidetic memory; this meant that she would be able to recall any design she might have caught a glimpse of me working on. It didn't take too long for the course to be over as I finished up the mental schematic I was working on.

I didn't know if I could suffer another month here before they could cut the first degree after I had completed a four-year course within three standard months since my enrollment.

Pulling on my helmet, I pulled out into traffic to pick up the parts I would need for Harleys new boots. I knew the prankster villain that the Flash always face is located within Coast City, and that would be on the other side of the states, so there was no way I would be able to talk shop with him until I completed my work on the teleporter. I made a note to self to have a conversation with Captain Cold or Mr. Freeze later. I'm sure they would like some business opportunities to fill their coffers with clean cash.

Noticing the vehicle following behind, I revved the engine and gunned it down the straight then took a curve turn. That was where I leaned the bike right then at the last second I switched shooting down the road to the left cutting off traffic and everything else in my way. It was far too easy to lose the low powered sedan that thought I wasn't paying attention to them following me.

Silently I scoffed at whoever had such a notion of following one such as I. A flick and change of gears had me shooting down the street before taking a right into an underground garage. Swiftly, I made my way to the top as I listened out for my followers. I opened my mind creating a sort of mental sonar that I had developed for tracking those in my surroundings. From its first iteration, I noticed I had the strength and range to cover half of the United States with just a passive display of power.

What I was able to notice with the mental sonar was more than just another person's mind, I was picking up their nervous systems and their mental projection of thoughts. There were already plans in place for me to take advantage of such vast telekinetic talent.

That was not only unnecessary but would also draw unwanted attention from other telepaths or magic users that might feel the true breadth of my mind. Placing those thoughts aside, I parked my motorcycle in a free parking space, activating the security I took to the skies. Keeping my helmet to help filter out the air of Gotham, it didn't take me long to find the store with the parts that I would need.

For what I had planned, I would need a few microcircuit boards. Unfortunately for me, the only dealer I could procure such an item from would be on the shadier side of town.

Touching down lightly within a back alley of sorts, I exert my power over the locking mechanism to allow myself entry within the store. Wrapping myself within a field that produced an influence of another's mind, I was able to wall around with everyone, not noticing my presence. With that, I boldly walked through the store and out the front.

Taking a left, I went over two more stores before I found the shady parts supply store that I was looking for. Ignoring the man I noticed behind the counter, I scanned the store for anyone else before noticing the hidden camera within a clock hanging on the wall.

It would seem that this proprietor would like to keep track of the information on the clients that buy his materials. A twitch of my brows broke the camera by overloading the micro board that controlled the unit. It was also such a shame that the tape deck became ruined in a fashion that matches the hidden camera. With a smirk on my lips, I finished checking the rest of this establishment before dropping my cloak.

The owner jumped in surprise then reached for the shotgun under the counter.

"Ahh, no," I said, raised a finger that stopped him dead in his tracks. "I have only come to pick up my order. Reach for your weapon once more, and you will find yourself with medical bills or maybe ventilation of your cranium."

"Alright, alright, just don't kill me man." The owner all but stuttered out.

"Perform your duties as the owner of this establishment, and there will be no bloodshed this day."

Holding him there, I looked into his eye and let him understood the severity of the situation and what would befall him if he were to attempt anything. I could be magnanimous when needed, but I can also be ruthless when the time calls for it. There was no need to steal such things when I can pay for it, but I was also not remissed about removing a problem that might arise due to this transaction.

I knew he understood what I was dishing out as the sweat poured down the side of his face. He shivers as the fear sets in, and the sweaty palms said it all to my senses. With a nod of finality, I placed the owner back on the ground and removed my hold over him.

"Now, I came to pick up a shipment of micro boards under the name Doom."

"Ye, ye, yes sir, right away sir."

With that, I watched as the owner ran into the back room as I looked around the place for anything that might interest me. There was nowhere else to get the tech I wanted without being on the radar of Bruce. With his Wayne tech, that man had a spy in place for all major tech industries besides LexCorp and Queen industries. Most of the other companies just don't carry the expertise that can detect what Wayne or Luthor has accomplished with their stranglehold on the industry.

It took time to work around such things, but it was turning out to be well worth it for my long term and short term plans. For example, this store owner was one of the very few that had access to sell technology created by Professor Ivo himself. The owner didn't even know he was the salesperson for the mad genius professor, but Mercy knew, and that was all that mattered.

The work I had completed within the mind of Luthor was quality over quantity and buried deep within his subconscious, but it was best not to rock that boat when I had access to the one that will rule his empire in the unfortunate fate of his demise.

Two apex predators may not roam the same hunting grounds without blood inevitably drawn.

The back beads rang out, drawing me out of my musings as the owner came back to the front with the items that I have been waiting for. Ignoring the man, I summoned the box to my person to examine the micro-programing boards I have been waiting for. Five wafer-thin boards floated before my person; each of these could be installed within anything from a supercomputer to the satellites in space to the space ships that the Justice League uses.

Taking note of the integrated processors that Ivo had installed for me per my specifications, I gave the owner a nod before sending a stack of bills onto the counter. Soon, I would like to get my hands on the schematics to Amazo, but I would have to settle for these boards today. Amazo was not the only way to take on Superman without the rocks, but it was an option.

Placing back up a field that would allow me to go unnoticed, I left the store for the alleyway around the corner. With a small jump, I took to flying back to my motorcycle.

When I arrived, I found my motorcycle blocked in by four nondescript vehicles. It would seem that a color change would be in order, but first, let's check to see who hired these goons. Landing next to my bike, I sent out a wave of telepathic force that stuns everyone within the vehicles. Ignoring the rest, I found myself the leading goon in command.

The place I found him was in the Cadillac look alike in this dimension, and he didn't see me coming when I struck. There were no basic defenses I found as I took the information I wanted. What I found wasn't too much of a surprise to me considering where I am. These goons worked for Black Mask, one of the largest mobsters.

With a snort, I sent the vehicles three spaces down from my location. It was beneath me to work for some two-bit gangster who thought a little bit of money, and a moniker placed him on my radar. He had nothing I needed or wanted; the only things I see working with someone like him would be the downsides. Also, given what I know about his personality, I might end up killing him before any partnership could be put into place.

Ego or not, there were no deals to be had with a man that would like to place himself above my station. Tossing a leg over my bike, I zipped up my jacket and placed my helmet onto my head. My motorcycle revved to life as I closed down my visor. The red blinking light attracted my attention, but I paid it no mind as I lifted both my bike and myself from the top of the car park.

I flew three blocks to the west before touching down in a side alley away from the cameras. With a mental push, the button located on the side of my helmet activated the neural receptor. The display fluttered as I went through my options: weather, air traffic control, and traffic.

Four things pinged all at once; the traffic cam brought up a location ping; I got a profile on two drivers, and Harley's message played with the accompanying video.

"Doomey, I'm gonna be late for lunch."

I could hear the shake in her voice like she was running from something. The video showed what I was wondering, and I found out that I was correct. Some goons of some sort were chasing behind Harley. Well, the ones she didn't already brain with her bat. The video played out until someone hit her with a car from her blind angle.

That sparked a little anger within me. Whoever they are tied Harley up and placed her in the back of the van. The goons wore half and half suits that were clearly dyed in two different colors. There was no stopping the groan that escaped my lips.

"Calling Waylon." My helmet responded into my ears as my mental commands began to fly. I didn't wait for the connection as I shot off out of the alley.

Someone was going to die today.

* * *

o.O.o

Waylon was relaxing back in one of the chairs located on the porch. Today he had one of the most grueling workouts since he was able to get his body fixed. Waylon had gone through hard training in reaction time and healing thanks to the demonic robot that his boss had created.

Waylon leaned back, sighing in the contentment of a hard day training. Before he could take a sip of the ice tea, his phone began to ring. There was no missing the foreboding feeling that ran down his spine.

With a gulp, Waylon answered the phone. What he heard on the other side was the odd hum of his boss's bike. He was even able to pick up the odd hiss as the speed changed with whatever action was taking place.

"Yes, sir?" Waylon answered as he stood up.

"The Two-Face Gang has Harley, she killed a few, but they hit her with a truck and kidnapped her." Waylon's boss Vioncet spoke over the line rapidly. "I'm in pursuit but called that charred face fucker and tell him; he's a dead man if he doesn't let whatever issue he has with Harley go."

"Boss, nobody has seen Dent since the break out of Arkham." Waylon replied as his other hand went over his bald head in panic. There was no reply on the other line, for a moment Waylon though his boss had hung upon him. Then there was a grunt on the other line; then there was silence.

"Shit, shit, shiiiit." Waylon breathed panicking. Without a second word, Waylon vaulted off the porch heading for the greenhouse.

"Ivy, Ivyyyyy." Waylon yelled as he barrelled into the greenhouse, looking for help.

What Waylon found were some very aggressive plants that wanted to skewer him.

"What do you want?" Ivy with clear ice in her voice as she looked at the broken beaker within her hand.

"Dent took Harley and the boss in on the warpath." Waylon replied as he eyed the plants ready to strike at him.

"When?" Ivy hissed out as she stalked closer to Waylon's position.

"Just a little bit ago, the boss is in pursuit." Waylon responded in a clean fashion; all fear gone now that he had her full attention.

"And you're sure it's Dent and his crew." Ivy returned, trying to make sure that everything was clear cut. Before Waylon could reply, the smartwatch on Ivy's wrist came alive, showing her the kidnapping and the police profiles hacked from the GCPD. "Fuck."

"What do you want me to do? I don't know where Dent is?" Waylon asked since he normally didn't talk to the ex-lawyer.

"Get the car; I know a few of Harvey's hideouts since he used to give me legal advice." Ivy replied as she placed away her lab tools. "The least I can do is prevent Vince from ripping his spine out."

"Do you think there will be anyone else out of Harley now that word of the Joker's demise is spreading?" Waylon asked while pressing the summon button on the car fob.

"I would hope not since Vince would surely kill them for such a thing, but that is not for me to speculate on." Ivy replied as she followed behind Waylon out of the greenhouse labs.

* * *

o.O.o

The van that had Harley in it spotted me as I rounded the corner. The eyes of the driver met my own, that was when he knew; he fucked up. All of the cameras died along the beltway that leads into the Kelt tunnels that lead to Bludhaven. There would be no witnesses, but I had to swerve off to the left, missing the turn do to a car driving out in front of me.

I wanted to snarl and rage as I came to a stop letting the van get away from me. My head whipped around to see who was foolish enough to impede my path. There was no stopping the grimace that escaped me as I noticed the little old lady behind the wheel that looked so confused and lost.

Tch...

The truck drove away into the tunnels while I turned around to attend to the old lady. There was nothing stopping me from finding them after since Harley still had her tracker within the smartwatch.

A wave of my hands moved the car from the intersection. Ignoring the other people in the other car, I checked on the elderly first.

"Ohh dear, ohh dear."

Ignoring her mutterings, I checked her over then switched to the grandpa in the passenger seat. They both had minor cuts and bruises, with a sigh, I did quick work. The cut located on the old man's cheek was healed as I washed my psionic energy through his body. From there, I lube his joints as I gave his neurons a little refresher.

There was a spark of understanding that I noticed in his eyes. The old man gave me a smile before I turned around to help his wife. The cuts located on her arms healed within seconds as I gave her brain a quick floss bringing back the spark to her eyes also. I noticed the damage that her joints had as I smoothed and healed the pains away.

Next, I turned to the car that appeared to be totaled after crashing into the other. With some focus, the front end of the car evened itself out. With the major damage taken care of, I finished it up by taking care of the finer details. Piston's, head gasket, everything was fixed back to their proper shapes and functions.

I gave the old couple a smile before tossing a leg back over my bike.

"Aye, what about us?" Some random guy yelled from his own wreckage.

Too bad for him, I had no more fucks to give.

My bike revved, and I shot off into the tunnel. The tracker placed Harley on the other side of town, and that was where I was going to go. Nothing was going to stop me from getting my woman back, nothing.

o.O.o

The tracker led me to an old-style suit store. I was wondering who would be in their right mind to take over a suit store before I realized I was looking into the grey skies of Gotham. This fucking city does things to people, and it was quickly becoming time to leave.

The building was a cobblestone make, there were two stories to the building, but I could tell that there was far more here than what you would see from the street level. In my rush to get here, I had left my armor and weapons home. Never again, I told myself as I scanned around for something to use as my improvised weaponry.

Standing on the roof overlooking the hiding location of the people that took Harley, I noticed an abandoned construction site. The construction site was a few blocks down from my location, but I knew instinctively that it would have what I want. The grin that split my face could have frozen the oceans from the chill I emitted. Eye the I beam that stuck out at an odd angle, I summoned it to my location.

The beam curled into itself as a ball before taking to the sky to swing around behind my location. I would need a weapon that was going to make a statement but also something that could be used with some reach.

The number of goons below me was something else; the choice was made for me. This was going to be an old fashioned God of War slaughter tonight. Before I died, they had come out with a God of War on the PlayStation 4 that used an ax to devastating proportions. If memory serves, that ax was called the Leviathan Ax. Staring at the I beam before me; I warped the metal as the molecules excite themselves heating up.

The first thing I created was the handle as I hyper-compressed and cooled the liquid metal. I threw in a hexxit formation along the shaft to increase the grip. I was able to lift multiple cars with just my mental manipulations alone, so I knew that this handle was compressed under multiple tons of force as I compacted the atomic structure to fit my needs.

Next on my creation list was the head of the ax. The blade and balance was atomic smooth, but something urged me on as I pulled out the one pound of vibranium that I had stored on my bike out. Staring at them both, I had a mental click. With swift work, I had the ax melted down before combining both the metals in an even ratio before reforming the weapon.

Something was different, but I was unable to place a finger on it. Before turning back around to assault the suit store, I noticed the markings along the ax head.

The runes that I found spoke to me, urging me to action. But my will was my own and no one else's. With a snort, I did a quick swing of the ax and delighted when I found hard ice formed with a gash along the floor.

Ho, this was going to be a great exercise in my versatility.

Taking off my jacket, I closed it before folding it. Once folded, I placed it onto the seat of my bike. Taking off my helmet, I placed that on top of the jacket. Second, I took out the smart glasses, a prototype that I was working on. With that in place on my face, I pulled up on my tactical turtleneck.

Or my tactalneck as I like to call it.

With everything in place, it was time for action. While I was contemplating, the place had gotten quiet. People were leaving, and I noticed that it had gotten a lot darker out. Taking a look at my smartwatch told me it was after eight. Damn, the people of Gotham deserted the streets quickly. Placing that out of my mind, I flew up and over the suit shop.

As I flew over the roof, I spotted two guards as they walked around on patrol. Touching down lightly, the skinny guard never knew what hit him as my ax slid through his neck, removing his head from his body. Before the head or the body could fall, I had it caught within a telekinetic grip and then tossed at his partner.

BOP!

The larger guard went down as his partner's head collided with his own. The guard was down on his knees, trying to recover when I was on him. My large hand was around his throat, holding him up in the air, feet dangling as he tried to breathe.

No words were shared as I delved into his mind and took all of the pertinent information. Havey had ordered the capture of Harley once he found out that the Joker was no more. It would seem that they both visit the same hooker service when they leave Arkham.

That was disturbing on so many levels.

Within all of his years here, the Joker seemed to be a man that showed up no matter what. Once he didn't show up for his services, they grew excited once word got out, he was dead. Harvey didn't even wait to confirm if Harley had any backers, he jumped straight to capture and prove he is the bigger man.

That was good for me but bad for him.

Tossed the goon aside, I twisted the ax in my hands before bringing it down onto the goon's chest. Power flowed as the ac handle lit up blue. Ice formed as the goon died in a frozen heap at my feet.

Interesting, I muttered to myself as I pulled back my ax. It would seem that my intent was carried over to the weapon. This, I would have to explore at a later date. Placing that out of my mind, I took a flying leap over the edge of the roof.

Below me was a compound of things, one was a number of goons waiting their turn to get inside. The other was an array of weapons that they carried. They were carrying an assortment of military hardware, and I knew there was no way they could have gotten these so swiftly with Harvey being back only a week or two.

This would need further investigation, but I could get that from the boss once I wrapped my hands around his neck. The goons never saw me coming as I landed amongst them.

DOOM!

The impact sent up ice spikes into the nearest to my location. Ignoring the impaled around me, I threw my ax at the fleeing trio. The back had his legs cut out right from beneath him as the ax slammed its way into the back of the lead runner. The mental nudge had the ax flying back into my hands right through the chest of the middle person.

SMACK!

The ax made quite the noise as it slapped back into my palm, scaring back the ones that stayed to shoot at me. There was no learning for them if they didn't turn and run once the ammunition fired met the invisible wall of my telekinetic barrier.

The information on how to get into the hidden tunnels was taken from the goon on the roof. So the one that was standing in my way was pure foder. With a twist of my wrist, I launched myself at the one that blocked the door. My spartan kick caved in his chest as I forced my way inside. Taking the ax by both hands, I performed a powerful overhead swing.

My ax bite through steel and flesh as we cut down the person that blocked our path to the hidden elevator. With another double-handed swing, I tossed my ax down the long hallway.

Paying little attention to the ax as it worked its way down the hall dismembering two face goons. I checked my position in correlation to Harleys. She was still underground, but I was on the right trail.

Stretching my hand out for my ax, it swiftly returned like a loyal puppy.

Ignoring the painful moans beneath me, I floated along silently. As I passed, each person became silenced as I shut down their hearts with a little telekinetic twist.

The sound of the elevator doors didn't cover up the sound of the approaching footsteps I heard.

"Ivy, why are you here?" I asked aloud, announcing that I knew who it was.

Red hair on jade green skin peered at me from around the frame of the door.

"I was hoping to talk some sense into Harvey or have you stay your hand in killing him." Ivy replied as she looked around at the slaughter. "I hope they don't give my babies indigestion."

I snorted at that as I held the elevator doors for her. Before the doors closed, I noticed plants walk into the hallway. I knew what was next; it was about to be the reverse food chain.

While the doors closed, I pulled down the coverings I had over my nose and mouth. Ivy looked at me with a raised brow then let out a squeak. The elevator rattled along as I savored the taste of Ivy. She released a moan of pleasure as my hand palmed her ass and pulled her closer.

The elevator rattled to a stop as Ivy sucked on my bottom lip. I grinned down at her as I ignored the hail of bullets pelting my barrier. Ivy removed a Sig Suer from a holster, then shrugged when I raised an eyebrow.

"I have the 2nd amendment on my side." Ivy returned at the look I gave her.

"That wasn't what I was thinking, but remind me to build you a weapon later." I answered as I took my first step out of the elevator. "Something elegant and classy. Not something as barbaric as the common pistol."

"That's fine with my lover, now let's go get our Harley back," Ivy replied with a small smile.

Ignoring the goons, I felt Harley around a corner matching up my smartwatches information.

Doing a small head bob in confirmation, I raised my ax. Feeling the power swell, I slammed it forward in the air, concentrating on the feeling I felt. What happened next was that a wave of frozen telekinetic force blasted down the passage freezing all those before me. Some statues even had sonic cone trails from where their bullets were fired from.

Hearts slowed, and brain functions ceased as I walked forth down the hall of silence.

Ivy did a soft whistle behind me, but I ignored her to keep myself alert to my surroundings. There was nothing to be worried about, but that did not mean I should give up situational awareness.

The door that leads to where Harley was being kept was an odd mix of yellow with some green flaked rust around the edges. Ivy took up position behind me as I reached for the doorknob.

CLICK!

BOOOOM!

As I opened the door, some moron had fired an RPG at me in close quarters. The RPG detonated against my shield, but I had to act because Harley was also in that same room. Throwing my ax forward with an underhand swing. I wrapped the explosive forces within a cocoon of telekinetic force.

Forcing the explosion to shrink, I stepped into the room as I kept the spark alive in my hands. The vibrations of the explosion caused the forces to increase as I shrunk the cocoon down exponentially. The cocoon went from the size of a large car down to the size of a basketball. The forces that I held at bay were enough to level the entire building.

As I was dealing with this, my ax had gone to work. First, the chains that held Harley upside down to the roof were sliced apart. From there, Harley did a flip catching my ax braining two goons swiftly. Harvey Dent, I had held against the far wall while he watched Ivy join Harley in dismantling the rest of his goons.

I held the explosion as I walked up to Dent, ignoring the girls as they kissed and made up. I held up the explosive force in my hand, preparing to jam it into his body when I was stopped.

"Wait, don't kill him." Ivy yelled out as she rapidly moved to my side.

"Why?" I asked, looking at her as I held the destructive forces an inch from the clean side of Dent's face.

"Yeah, what the shit, Pammy?" Harley yelled out loud as she waved my ax around.

"Dent can be useful for our goal. He is one of the foremost lawyers around." Ivy said as she attempted to plead Dent's case.

"He can't be trusted," Was my grunt of a reply.

"True, his pathological need to rely on his coin to make the decision between his multiple personalities make him an ever-changing problem." Harley supplied from the side.

That gave me an idea, an ever awful and wicked idea.

"You are correct in that we do need a lawyer Pamela, but Harley was also correct." I said out loud as I hand Dent float down from the wall that I had him pinned against.

My face must have had more than some edge to it because I instantly noticed Harley's nipple hardened along with Ivy's.

"What do you plan to do with him?" Harley asked with a sadistic smile plastered on her face as she rested my bloody ax on her shoulder.

"Your soul is mine!"

With that said, I placed my own hand on Dent's forehead and forced my way inside.

Walls, white noise, and chaos greeted me as I looked over Dent's mind. I could see where he gained his other personalities as I noticed the large fissures in the man's mindscape. Gathering all before me, I swept it all aside.

I kept the childhood memories that made him who he was, his schooling, college days and everything leading up to today was filtered. Grinding the different personalities under my indomitable will, I sorted for what I would need in the most ruthless lawyer there ever will be in the DC multiverse.

The intelligence was amplified and enhanced with eidetic memory, I kept the gangster ruthlessness and will to do whatever it took to see the job completed. Forcing my psionic energy into Dents body healed the brain clot that was forming. Next, I oiled his joints and fixed the muscle tone before I started on the large scaring that covered most of the upper chest and back, with half of his face.

"Ewww!"

I heard the distant sound of Harley as I focused on removing dead flesh. In its place grew fresh skin covering over the muscle groups that showed themselves during my work. I did one last check to make sure that Dent would be alive for a very long time before I shoved him backwards as I released my hold.

* * *

o.O.o

Bruce was nursing a cocktail at one of his trust bars thinking about a miscalculation that showed up. He was certain that the Joker was planning something and he would strike soon, Bruce just didn't know when and that was bugging him.

Grunting to himself, Bruce made a mental note to run the numbers once more before heading out to get information. A familiar scent drew him from his thoughts as he felt the presence get closer.

"What is it that you want Talia?" Bruce asked with his trademark playboy smile on his face.

"Ohh don't be like that." Talia Al Ghul replied with a sultry pout as she drew closer to Bruce. "I thought, I would visit my beloved."

Bruce took a moment to look at her, the sway of her hips, the curve of her lips. The pinch at the corner of her eyes, there was far more to this than a simple visit, but he will play along, for now.

"Come, I believe you have not had any dinner this evening." Talia said with a smile as she intertwined her arm with Bruce's.

* * *

Shout Out to the awesome Joe Lawyer who has picked up his own story called The Adventures of Augment Gothic. Leave your thoughts on the chapter because we are getting very close to that showdown with Bruce.

Please leave a review with your thoughts, I enjoy those because they help me understand how people view the story as a whole. Also please think about leaving a nice rating.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron and get early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu


	8. Chapter 8, The Set Up

**The Brightest Doom**

**Chapter 8**

**The Set-Up.**

**Bar**

**The Overlook**

**Bruce Wayne, better known as BATMAN**

Bruce thanked a waiter as he guided his unwanted companion towards an available table. Seated across from him on a high chair sat, Talia Al Ghul. Talia was not only his Ex-lover, but also Ras Al Ghul's daughter.

Placing his order for a dry martini, Bruce took his customary seat. There were two egress points he noted had larger than average people milling about.

So Talia had come prepared.

Looking at the other side, Bruce also noted another standing in the way to the emergency exits. Turning around, he used his trademark smile to then nod. Talia instantly returned with her own, and he understood that she knew that he knew.

With a smile on his face, Bruce allowed Talia to have her little victory. What he gave in return was silence, a silence that she would have to break if she wanted anything from him.

"Tell me, beloved, when was the last time you have faced the jester," Talia asked with a slight smile on the edge of her lips. "Words have made it to my father's ears that he has gone missing."

Now that had brought Bruce up short. He had known something was wrong, but he didn't know that it was so wrong that Ras would have to ask about the situation.

"I have some ideas," Bruce returned, not giving anything away but wanted to fish for more information.

"I see," Talia returned as she took her drink from the waiter. There was no way she was going to make it easy on Bruce.

Bruce looked at her and accepted that answer for what it was, a complete non-answer. From there they started up a little small talk, Bruce was trying to fish for more information while Talia was looking to pull Bruce into her own plans. Bruce gave away the second drink that he was nursing to keep a keep mind and not succumb to its influence. Bruce heard the clue he was looking for. Talia was in town to find the mind behind the revolutionary gamma radiation.

Bruce called it a night after that, checking his phone. Bruce noted that the night was still young. The other message that he noticed was that Alfred was already downstairs waiting on Bruce, it was disconcerting to know that Ras was after the person behind the gamma discovery. Yet, he did not know as of yet why such a person was also tied with the missing Joker.

This he would have to find out. And he knew just the right person that would know.

Alfred pulled the car out of the parking lot, with a press of a button. The windows of the vehicle darken, blocking the view in from the outside. The panels of the sides opened, showing Bruce his gear. Bruce was dressed in his cowl in time for Alfred to drive under a bridge that had no cameras in the area. The top of his custom vehicle slides back, allowing him to shoot out a grappling hook into the underside of the bridge.

Bruce didn't look back at the car as Alfred kept on driving as if nothing changed. Turning towards the west side of Gotham, Bruce fired his grappling hook. There was a new diamond necklace arriving tonight, and that was the best place to find her.

It had taken Bruce all of half an hour to track her down. It would have been faster if he hadn't stopped a mugging on his way. With one last leap with his grappling hook, Bruce was in place just in time to watch her open a window on top of the warehouse. Moving silently, Bruce made his way down to the warehouse below, finding a dark corner to wait on her return.

She didn't take long, and Bruce made a note to up her stealth and speed rating later in his systems. He watched her make her way back out with a bag in hand. With speed, he knew she would not be able to react with; Bruce grabbed Saline by her wrist.

A kick was sent his way, which he blocked easily. Once Selina realized she wasn't going to get away with that, she went for a judo throw. Letting go of his grip, Bruce disengaged with what he wanted.

"So, you showed up and didn't bring a girl any flowers?" Selina purred in her Catwoman leather outfit. Bruce was silent and allowed it to sit for a while as he stared her down. His eyes squinted as she noted that he had her stolen diamonds before she went into a relaxed stance. Bruce knew what it meant when she took up a relaxed position like this one. Selina was coiled and was thinking of fighting for her goods or just leaving it behind.

"I'm looking for his latest hideout," Bruce said gruffly with no preamble.

"He would be gone by now," Selina returned with a sway of her hips as she got up onto the ledge of the rooftop. "But if you want, check the chuckle palace."

Bruce grunted in affirmation as he watched her jump away from the rooftop. He noted that there was no longer that hostility Selina normally carried with giving away information on the Joker. Turning around, Bruce made his way to return the stolen diamonds. With a message sent to Gordan. Bruce made his way back out of the warehouse to his batmobile.

With a jump, Bruce landed inside his Batmobile as it drove underneath his location. Pressing on the gas, Bruce took off in the opposite direction where the GPS was leading him.

Something was going on, and he was going to get to the end of it.

Bruce stopped a few more crimes in motion before getting out of his Batmobile five blocks out from the Chuckle Palace. Bruce set up surveillance of the area before he moved in. The first thing he noted was the missing glass on the roof and the stripped vehicle out front. With sure movements and silence, Bruce made his way inside the Chuckle Palace.

Bruce found the standards of every location he has ever investigated for the Joker. Yet, something felt different about this one. Clothes were still here, and so was a half-eaten bowl of on tao chicken. The Joker never leaves his favorite foods half-eaten. Pressing a button on his gauntlets, Bruce activated his thermal tracker mode.

Bruce understood that there would no longer be any thermal trails, but there was still the difference in thermal temperatures between liquid splatter to non-liquid splatter. Keeping his hands to himself, Bruce noted the slept in bed before making his way into the main rooms. The main room looked like there was a fight. Bruce noted the Joker's favorite hand cannon with a chamber filled, but with one round fired.

Slowly, Bruce turned around, casing the area. Not too far from the fallen hand cannon, Bruce found the fired round. Opposite that was scuffed marks on the ground where one person was moving in a struggle. Bruce bent down and took a sample of the metal scrap on the ground. Bruce noted that it carried the same paint coloration as the missing metal on the vehicle outside.

Bruce took his time to look around for more and more clues. That was when he found what he was looking for. There was topsoil near some charred flesh. This was the break he was looking for, without preamble, Bruce collected the samples into evidence bags before leaving.

The batmobile arrived posthaste, as Bruce thought about what this might mean. Sitting in the driver's seat, Bruce allowed the auto-drive function to take him back to his Batcave. His thoughts were interrupted as the batmobile drove through the hidden waterfall entrance.

Jumping out of his batmobile, Bruce placed the topsoil in a spectrometer and the charred flesh in another scanner. Activating both, Bruce sat back in his seat to wait on both devices.

"It's best not to brood on an empty stomach, master Bruce."

Bruce said nothing as he took the cup of coffee that Alfred had brought him. The coffee never made it to his mouth, though, as the D.N.A. analysis came back with a match. The match was from a missing Arkham Asylum inmate, the Joker.

The Joker was dead, and the topsoil was his only clue on who did it. The ping on the spectrometer drew his attention to gamma radiation on the topsoil, and he would have to find Doom.

O.O.O.O.

The GreenHouse

Vincent Doom

It's been three days since Dent has gained a new understanding of my goals. Over the last few days, I had transitioned most of my work to Harvey for completion. With some leads purchased from the Penguin, I had Waylon hunt down a site for the roller derby. It was hard work tracking across the west coast, but I had workers for that now.

The knock at the door drew me from my latest project. At the door was Harvey Dent dressed in his best with Waylon standing right behind him. Waylon was wearing his standard military pants and boots with a black shirt that showed off his arms. Harvey was wearing one of his finer suits, though, and it was interesting to note that this one wasn't one of his two-toned colored variants. Walon gave me a nod as he took a position next to the door.

Harvey came in and took a seat right across from myself. The look on his face said he had work to share. With a sigh, I closed down my work on the mother box. Not only was I cracking the code in record time, but I was also extremely close to having it available for my immediate use. With my work closed down, I watched Harvey fiddle with his paperwork.

A double-tap on the counter with my knuckles drew Harvey's attention to my gaze.

"Speak."

"We have settled on a price for that roller ring," Harvey replied smoothly as he placed the vanilla folder onto the table. "Star City has offered us a nice little plot of land. We outbid the 1.65 that has eaten into our reserves, but we also sold the patent on your electric engine to LexCorp. That has buffed out your coffers, sir."

"That sounds splendid, but I would like to hear the bad news because there is always bad news in this bloody reality," I replied with a sigh while leaning back into my chair. "The fact that the place was purchased in Star City is definitely not enough bad news."

"Queen Industries has decided to buy into the project under a shell company, and so have Wayne Enterprises."

My urge to smash things instantly shot through the roof. Yet, the only outward sign of my lack of control came from the raised eyebrow. That and a few levitating items around the room that crumpled due to proximity.

"That is a very interesting twist of business." I half growled as I spoke, causing Harvey to flinch in his chair. The smile Waylon cracked said he was thoroughly enjoying my frustration. "Anything to add, Waylon?"

"Yeah, boss, why don't you just do them like you did, Harvey?" Waylon answered me with a shrug of his shoulders. For a moment, I actually mulled the idea over, and then I destroyed such a thought and threw it to the wayside.

"Can't, they have a very capable telepath as a friend." I replied as I tapped my index finger on the table. Hell, I know that I am powerful, but I wasn't sure I was on the same level as Martian Manhunter on navigating the mind. I needed time, but I was never going to get any of it.

"Why not just kill him and then get them on our side?" Waylon asked while rubbing his chin.

"NO! I refuse to paint a target onto my back for the Justice League to zero in on." I returned with a growl. "Wayne and Queen have connections that I don't need on my back right now."

"Noted, Sir." Both Waylon and Harvey replied while snapping to attention.

"Good, so get those papers filed," I replied before getting up from my chair. Walon opened the door for me while I grabbed my keys from the hook. "Get my plans for the U.N. charter off the ground, Dent. And Waylon, find me a nice corner with camera coverage."

I could feel the cage closing in, but they will learn what happens when you attempt to cage a tiger.

For now, though, it was time to pick up Harley from work. So many things were happening and not enough time.

Gotta love life, though.

Whistling to myself, I pressed the summoned button on my keyfob while I made my way to the GreenHouse. My own customized version of the A.U.D.I. A8 pulled up as I stepped a foot into the greenhouse. A quick mental flick sent the growling tulip scurrying away from me.

Damn thing, thought it could take a bite out of me.

"Hon, your gonna have to do something about all this wild growth," I called out loud as I made my way deeper into the GreenHouse.

"Ohh, but my beautiful babies need as much room as they can get to grow."

"Keep them tamed; I doubt you would like me pruning your garden if one were to overstep its bounds," I replied as I walked past the labs and into the bedroom.

"Ohh, sugah, you can tend to my garden anytime," Ivy said as she leaned from around the doorframe. In her hand was my bomber jacket, the same jacket I had come here looking for.

"Hmm, maybe I should right now." My voice rumbled along Ivy's lips as we shared a chaste kiss. Ivy purred as she trailed a finger up my chest, and I almost fell to my lusts. "But, you have things to clean up while I run some errands."

The look she gave me was one of utter betrayal.

"There is a forest that surrounds the house. Send your sentient plants out there and not in here." I said with a shrug. "The GreenHouse is where we sleep and work. They are crowding the living space, and you need to get them under control. We shall not live like savages."

There was no way I would succumb to pouting and quivering bottom lip. So I did what any self-respecting man would do, I turned around and walked away. I sent a small blast of telekinetic force before me as I made my way out of the GreenHouse. There was one thing to breed these plants, but it was another to let them run wild.

Pulling my jacket on, I slide into the driver's seat of my vehicle. A few taps later, the G.P.S. to the bar was entered, and I was on my way. The radio was doing some talk show from Metropolis, but it went in one ear and out the other. I had caught some snippets of someone talking about Superman, but I was ignoring all of that. Right about now, Harley was about to get her lunch break before this afternoon bar rush.

Smoothly, I pulled into traffic, heading towards the bad side of town.

O.O.O.O.

As I pulled into the parking lot outside the bar with no name, I found Harley standing at the back door. She had an extremely put out pouting face, which made me want to squish it. I pulled up to the curb, allowing Harley to get in the passenger side of the vehicle. A Ceasar salad levitated down into her lap as I spun the car around and sped out of there.

Harley ate as I drove while messing with the radio station. I took a look at her and noticed the short shorts she had one. At least this time, she was wearing boots on her feet and wasn't as barefooted as she liked to walk around the property. I drove in silence as Harley made a racket at my side.

Halfway to our destination, Harley had completed her salad to climb over the middle console to the back. I caught glimpses of flesh as she moved around to change her clothing. Tapping the brakes, Harley flew around the back a little as I caught her attention.

"Are you going to give her an offer?" I asked the giggling bobble head behind me.

"Of course, silly. Behind all those books is a girl who wants to get down and dirty." Harley said with a huff, She blew some hair out of her face and went back to changing as I pulled into the parking lot of Gotham Library.

As Harley and I got out of my vehicle, I felt that telltale tingle of someone watching me. I turned around to skim along the rooftops of the buildings on the other side of the block. There was nothing in sight, but some rapid movements did draw my eye. Narrowing my eye at the movement, I opened my telepathic link to the outside world and zeroed in on that section of space.

What I found was a wall blocking me from entering the mind I found. Pulling back from the scalpel approach, I went for the surrounding aura. The spike of jealousy, a little anger and frustration told me who it was that was watching over my shoulder. With a snort, I turned around and followed Harley into the library. I had some plans for Greyson, but that can wait until I wasn't on four separate cameras in the area.

Walking into the library, I watched Harley skip towards the cute blonde behind the counter. What happened next, I was not expecting. They shared a hug, and then the librarian split into two different ladies. That was when I realized where I knew the name Jessica Hudson from. She was a C level villain from DC, one of Batman's super minor villains. Jessica was yellow blonde, and her sister that just popped out of her, was platinum blonde. Well, a platinum blonde with a pair of rabbit ears coming out of her head.

The one with the rabbit ears gave me a look and a wink, which I ignored. Sexy rabbit girl or not, I wasn't down for some easy ass because you never knew who it was given up to before I came along. Harley let out a laugh before taking her hand and guiding her towards her in a conversation.

I found myself a seat as Harley had her chat with the White Rabbit. With her distracted, I closed my eyes and peeled my astral form from my body. The feeling was as if the world gained a focus, that my eyes were a hamper on my senses. The version of Jessica with the rabbit ears turned to look at my astral form before turning back to the conversation. That was an interesting development I would have to beware of later.

Floating above my body, I noticed the glow of blue telekinetic force projected raising up a few books in a show of telekinesis. I noticed that I would need a fresh cut soon. That side fade was looking a little too filled in for my taste. Turning around in the air, I willed myself forwards as I flew outside the library. What I found was disorientating. Streams of thoughts tried to assault me as I flew into the open world.

Unprotected thoughts were projected loudly all around me, bombarding my astral form as I floated out in free space. Looking around, I found two null zones within my telepathic area of influence. I willed myself forward once more. I found myself floating above the prone form of Richard Grayson. I still couldn't figure out why his nickname was Dick unless that's because he was a dick in real life. Then that might be an apt description.

He was all dolled up in his Nightwing outfit overlooking us, but also on his communicator with someone.

"Come on, Babs, I am telling you he is up to something," Nightwing complained into his coms unit. "No, I am not following him; I'm just saying. I found him with Harley, so I have decided to do a follow-up. You know Joker is missing and Bruce is looking for Doom."

That was interesting to note; Bruce was out looking for me. There was no way he could approach as his normal self that meant he could only approach me as the Batman. With a snort, I turned to go, but I made a mental note about Batgirl going to look for some kid by the name of Static Shock. Interestingly, I knew who that was and might have to make plans to snatch him up before anyone could get their hands on him.

With my surveillance over, I made it towards the other null space. What I found made me extremely angry. Sitting in a room drinking tea was Talia Fucking Al Ghul. Now I understood why Bruce wanted to chat. Her fucking father was aware that Jack Napier was dead and wanted to pit Bruce and I against each other.

When I got back, I found my body in the most interesting position. Harley was straddling my lap with my face pressed into her mountainous breast. Shaking my head, I slide myself back into my body. Bringing my hands around, I picked Harley up and placed her on top of the table before me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

"Getting some lovin," Harley replied with a shrug.

"And what about you getting your crew sorted?" I asked, looking at the pouting bombshell before me.

"Well, she wanted a tumble in the hay witchya, but I shot her down. But then she wanted to do a heist with me, and I said yes. So I gotta go do something with her, and then we can go skating together." Harley rambled as I looked at her from my seat.

"Alright, then here are the car keys," I replied, pulling to my key fob. "Don't get caught by Marie then."

Her eyes shined as she snatched the keys from my hands. As Harley ran to find her little friend, I made my way out the back of the library. I jumped up on a fire escape and made my way around the block. My phone pinged me, letting me know that someone else was driving my car. I waited in the shadows and watched as Nightwing took off following Harley.

I stood on the roof and watched him vanish into the fading light. I turned around and spoke what was on my mind.

"What does The Demon Head, Ras Al Ghul, want with me?"

* * *

Was trying something new with this chapter, please leave a comment. Not happy with it, but it's been in my folder long enough.

Was trying something new with this chapter, please leave a comment. Not happy with it, but it's been in my folder long enough.

Please leave a review with your thoughts, I enjoy those because they help me understand how people view the story as a whole. Also please think about leaving a nice rating.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron because there will always be early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Brightest Doom**

**Machinations of Talia Al Ghul **

My stance was relaxed as I leaned against the brick wall of the roof's entrance. Before me stood Talia Al Ghul, the famed daughter of the Demons Head. Talia stood tall and imposing for a woman of her stature, but that didn't affect me in any way. I understood though how she might have used that to influence others as the silence hung thick between us. While Talia persisted with her silence, I extended my mental range to cover the rooftops.

Again, four other minds felt like blanks within the area. The only thing I could think of that would be able to do that was chi and a lot of training. This meant that Talia had brought some ninja's as backup.

This entire time Talia had watched me and sized me up while I watched her and took in my surroundings. Deep dark soulful chocolate eyes look back at me as I took in her Asian features and sensual pose framed in a tight hugging ninja suit. My eye twitched as I realized that even now, Talia was attempting silent seduction. I guess such training was so ingrained into her system that she would perform such things subconsciously.

On my face was the stoic look of a man ready to just leave, but I could see the calculating look in her eyes. As I turned to leave, she finally decided to break the long-standing silence.

"I have come with an offer for you." Talia said, breaking the long-standing silence and stopping me from turning to leave.

"I already know that, but you have wasted my time enough for one afternoon." I said as I continued to turn and walk to the edge of the building. Within my mental radar, I felt the other voids shifted in my direction. My foot reached the ledge before Talia finally broached the topic that she came here for.

"My father, the great Ra's Al Ghul, would like to extend an invitation." Talia spoke, forcing me to stop and listen.

"And what does the Demon's Head want with someone like myself." I asked, with my back now turned to the ledge. The void shapes on my mental map closed around me, and I made a note of their advanced senses.

"Ahh so you know who that title belongs to." Talia purred with a seductive smile tugging at the edges of her lips.

"The number of things that reside within my mind can not even be quantified, Miss Al Ghul." I replied non-committedly.

"Then why don't you share some with me, and I shall share some with you." Talia said as she sauntered over to my location.

"Then as the old adage goes, ladies first." I replied, then I moved away from the ledge. This was just in case she tried to spartan kick me over the edge.

Talia looked at me for a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

"My father would like to meet you and present a proposal."

I stood there and mulled over what she was saying; something was wrong. There was no hiding from the small feeling at the bottom of my spine; something was very wrong.

"What did he send you to do?" I asked with a neutral tone. Something was wrong, and there would be no more harmless flirting. The only reason Ra's would send his daughter was to either try and gain Bruce once more or to test someone to be his heir. No, there had to be more to it than that.

"Ohh, I didn't do anything." Talia replied, but I knew better than to just trust her and take her word for it. Unfortunately for her, I am not the hero type, and she fucked herself. Swift as a striking snake, I grabbed Talia by the neck and hoisted her into the air.

The voids within my mind began to rush towards my direction, but I was already prepared for them. The five hidden assassins were pulled towards my location with a telekinetic phase grasp. Forming my right hand into a fist, I watched as the ninjas died underneath the crushing force of my telekinetic hold.

I could never understand how ninjas could be such a problem for supers. The power scale within the DC universe was so monumentally broken, and yet, no one ever died.

_Well, that was going to change. _

"What did you do." I asked, eyes glowing, menace dripping from my voice.

"What…. What… What are you?" Talia asked while trying to work her way out of the grip I had on her neck.

"Doom." I replied, deflecting a kick away from my face and chest. Talia was starting to realize exactly who she was fucking with, but it was far too late now. Kicks and fists flew, but I ignored them as I dug my way into her mind.

Talia's mind felt like I was encountering vault walls, but there was no keeping me out. The mind was the Sage forces domain, and I ruled over that same force with an iron grip. I watched as the blood vessels along her neck bulged out as I shifted through the last twelve hours in her mind.

And what I found almost set me off something fierce. Her father had sent her here to set up a battle between Bruce and I. This would have been fine, but it would seem that Ra's was trying to use the Joker situation to his advantage. My grip had gotten so tight that I almost choked the life out of her. I persisted and watched the replay within her mind on the meeting with Bruce. Talia didn't give him that much information, but she had given Bruce enough to have set him on a path that would lead him to my door eventually.

The look of defiance in Talia's eyes pissed me off, and I couldn't help as I turned around and slammed her headfirst into the rooftop.

"Do you know what you have done, you half pint!" I growled out my displeasure. "You knowingly set that man on my path to ruin my cover and dealings."

Bruce might have had his speculations, but they were just that, speculation. But, now, if I was not careful, he would obtain definitive proof before starting to cause me trouble.

"My father... Can help…. You." Talia was able to get out between her teeth as my vice-like grip continued to crush her throat.

"He is the fucking problem," I replied as I looked her over. Talia had started to turn an interesting shade of purple. "Well him and the rest of these shit heroes. Lucky for you, you're integral to one of my contingency plans."

Talia's eyes widened, but I ignored her attempt to struggle again as I forced my way back into her mind and started to copy the information to my own. Years of martial arts were now my own, and so was her understanding of chi. The next thing I copied was her ninja training, and so much more was assimilated into my mind and sorted.

That twisted sense of loyalty for her father was further twisted and set to serve my will. Her drive towards her goals and everything that she was and everything she would be; was now set to serve Vincent Von Doom. The obsession that she had for Bruce was replaced with my visage as I dug deeper into her subconscious thoughts and machinations.

While I was digging around within Talia's subconscious, I found a sliver of light, and I found that strange. Hell, what was even stranger was what I found down in her cold dark pit of a heart. And that was the face of a child learning to walk, a child that went by the name Damian.

My reaction to that was so jarring that I reeled back from digging through her mind. Talia being as ruthless as she was beautiful; she did not fall and curl up into the fetal position. No, she launched a set of throwing knives aimed for my neck and eyes before running for the edge of the roof.

Slapping away the blades, I followed her over the ledge and down into the alleyway. Grabbing hold of her back foot, slamming her against the fire escape. Then I had to dodge from the knee that shot out for my groin. I caught the knife hand centimeters from my trachea with my telekinesis.

"Ohh, am definitely keeping you." I said back at the challenging look she had plastered on her face. Before she could reply, I activated the programming that I had placed within her mind mere moments ago. The look of loathing melted from her features, but I wasn't finished with her yet.

I was not expecting to learn that Damian had been born already, but I could work with that. All it took was some adjustment of a few plans. As I looked down at Talia, I knew what I was going to do with her. I didn't just need her loyalty; no, I needed a Mercy of my own like Luthor's assistant.

_Talia was going to be my Mercy._

Talia's eyes fluttered closed as I reset her mind and shut her down for a reboot. Pulling out my phone, I gave Waylon a call for him to come and pick us up at the corner.

**O.O.O.O**

**GreenHouse.**

**3 Days Later...**

I was sitting in my lab going over the kryptonite that I had acquired a few weeks ago. Before me sat a small piece that I had carved off the larger chunk sitting under a lead-lined cover. I pulled my chair back as I prepared for another test with the inversion ray I had built. I knew from Lore and DC comics that you could turn the standard kryptonite into different varieties that worked on Superman and normal humans. No, I wasn't doing this to steal his powers, no that would only bring the Justice League down on my head that much faster.

What I wanted out of this was the gold or blue variant.

Blue had healing properties for the human body but also worked if Luther was keeping some Bizzaro clone down in his labs. The gold could work in two ways though, It would give Superman an instant sex change for a few hours while the other would permanently remove his powers. The trick was to get it right because I didn't want to end up with the red variant and get some Superman teenager full of angst running around. No one wanted a de-aged Superman running around, causing teenage drama.

Once my chair was the appropriate ten feet back and behind a shield. I pulled out a remote and activated the inversion array.

SHOOOOM!

The lights flashed all around, but I kept on looking through the shielding. I waited to the count of five before shutting everything back down. I gave everything a moment to rest before leaving from behind the shielding. What I found sitting on the center of the table was a purple shard of kryptonite. Grunting, I opened my drawer and threw it in with the other failed variants.

Sitting in my drawer were platinum, yellow, pink, and the red variants. Removing the lead lining, I had to cut out another shard before turning back around. I then changed the frequency on the emitter dial of the inverse array. Pushing down my frustration, I went back behind the shielding before pressing the start button once more.

SHOOOOM!

Doom does not fail.

While the beam was focused on the shard, I started to tweak the settings a bit. I watched as the waves matched up before canceling each other out. I changed the frequency before extending a telekinetic tendril to rotate the shard of kryptonite. The light started to shift, but I kept the beam steady on the shard as the sound of oscillation began to ring out around the lab area. The glow of green that peaked over the edge of the protections started to change shades as I held the beam steady.

The color shifted from green to purple, then indigo, to deep dark blue. The moment I noticed the light sea blue, I shut down the beam. The whine of the machine lowered as the power went down, and I rushed from behind the protective covering. I picked up the ray gun I had on the side and slid opened the chamber, I then slid in the blue shard.

Turning around, I found one of Ivy's plants on the far countertop, a flex of mental psionics had the plant losing a few leaves. Taking careful aim, I slowly pressed the trigger. A blast of blue light shot out the end of the ray gun to encase the plant in a bubble of blue energy. The plant shook a little before the part where I had ripped off the leaf started to heal. The process moved so slow that I was able to watch as the wound closed before the whole planet started to grow and blossomed within its pot.

Cutting the beam, I looked at the ray gun within my hand with a smile on my face. It would need some tuning before human testing, but it looked like the healing factor was working. This meant that the blue kryptonite was working as it should, and now it was time to solve my lack of gold kryptonite.

Putting the blue variant on the lead-lined box to save for later, I sat down at the lab table once more.

BLAMM!

"VINCEY-BOO!"

I cringed hard, almost scattering my tools as Harley came barging into my lab time. Looking up, I spotted Harley rushing into my section of the lab with perfect make-up and Ivy trailing behind.

"Yes?" I asked, then turned towards them both with a raised brow.

"You promised to come and pick up Selina with us." Harley said as she took a seat on the top of my lab table.

"I did, didn't I," I said as I tapped a finger on my chin in fake thought. Harley was dancing on the table in a little fit, but I ignored that to see Ivy looking over the plant I tested the blue kryptonite beam on. Ivy gave me a look, then went back to checking the leaves of the plant.

"Hmmm," Ivy hummed as she looked her lovely child over, ignoring Harley's antics on the table. "Dear what did you do?"

Holding out the ray gun, Ivy looked down at it before giving me a raised brow. In return, I said nothing and motioned her to the ray gun. I watched as Ivy looked the ray gun over but never placed the two pieces of the puzzle together. Still, I said nothing, what I did do was summon the ray gun out of her hand. Levitating the potted plant out of her hand, I fired the ray gun at it. Ivy started to yelp in protest but stopped once she noticed the growth of the potted plant.

"Amazing, why did you make this?"

"I built it for the henchmen of Gotham," I answered with a shrug. "How are they going to pay their bills, when Batman likes to break every bone in their bodies."

Ivy gave me a look before going back to watching the growth of the plant.

"Dats so sweet, does it grow back teeth?" Harley asked as she took the ray gun. Harley then started to look it over, but I had to take it out of her hands with a little telekinesis.

"By my calculations, yes it will fix the enamel deficiency caused by the loss of a few teeth" I answered before raising out of my lab chair. Walking over to my lab side, I removed my coat and put it on the rack before standing by the door leading back out. Then I turned to find Ivy and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Coming?"

Ivy didn't even get a chance to say anything as Harley bolted out the door with a whee! I noted that she had lifted the ray gun from my lab table. Ivy sauntered over to stand by me; she then looked at the plant before leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"Ohh, I'll be cuming, alright."

**O.O.O.O**

**TIN ROOF BAR**

Walking into the Selina's bar was something else, it was like walking into a brand new world. It was like walking out of Gotham's dark depression and into a gritty old school noir type feel. I couldn't help the smooth slide I did as I spun Ivy before dipping her into a kiss as the smooth jazz played in the background.

_Oh yeah, I was starting to like this club._

Before I could pull up to the bar and order a drink, Ivy pulled me towards the upstairs VIP section. The bouncer let us through without a problem, but I had to pull a Jedi mind trick for him to allow Waylon along without any fuss. I was not surprised at who I found sitting at the large table in the back. On that same table lay a black cat with white tufts on its chest, lying on the table as if it owned the place.

Without saying anything, I took a seat and waited, causing the tension to become thick in the air. Selina sat there in front of me, but I said nothing to break the tension that formed. Before Harley or anyone else could break the silence, a person wearing all black ninja garb fell from the roof and landed on their feet in a crouch.

"Perimeter is all clear, no Batman."

"You may stand with Waylon." I returned as I looked Selina over with an appraising eye. Of course, she was a stunning beauty since that was the only flavor female super villains or heroes came in the DC Universe. Sharp cunning eyes and more than enough intelligence to guess who the ninja that made her report was.

"Gasp…. You said you only wanted to talk," Harley started to whine in my ear. "You promised not to kill her."

I raised a hand to cut Harley off before speaking. "I plan to keep that promise, but she told Bruce something, and I would like to know what it was."

Ivy and Harley were beyond confused, but Selina understood and with how her eyes flared for a second. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had come here in his investigation.

"Bruce you mean that billionaire womanizer?" Ivy asked as she took the seat I had pushed out with telekinesis for her. Harley took the other, but Waylon and the ninja stayed back.

"Yes, the protector of this cursed land." I replied, tilting my head in her direction.

"The only protector we got is batty bat boy." Harley said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, funny how the one that desperately clings to control would craft such an alter ego." I confirmed with an enigmatic smile.

Selina took one last look at me before flipping her chair over and trying to bolt out the backdoor. A sigh followed with a wave of my hand, pulling her back. I then settled Selina in her seat before waving a finger in her face.

"I already made a promise not to kill you," I said, playing up the sadness in my voice. "Please don't make me have to hurt you. Harley would like you to join her roller derby team after this is all done."

"Yeah! We can play together and kick so much ass. Then we can go out and rob things." Harley spoke up in excitement. "Sorry, liberate items to a better home."

I smiled at Harley, while Selina was looking at us strangely. The look on Ivy's face told me that she was still processing the information about Bruce's secret identity.

"She is learning." I answered with a shrug. "My issue with you though, is what you told Mr. Wayne."

Selina gave me the side-eye before answering.

"I didn't know anything concrete, so I gave him less than even that." Selina answered, using a slow controlled tone of voice.

"And that was?" I asked, prompting her to roll her eyes at me.

"That he could be found at the chuckle palace." Selina answered succinctly.

It was far too easy to tell that she was giving me the truth. As paranoid as Bruce is, he failed to get someone to help her with her mental defenses. That meant that Selina's mind was viewed as easily as if it were an open book. I gave her a nod before turning and taking the drink from the waiter I had instructed with a little telepathic probe. Urgh, the list of things to fix and work on just keeps on growing.

"Thank you for not breaking trust, Miss Kyle." I said as I held up my drink. "Cheers."

* * *

A/N

See you guys in 2 weeks.

Please leave a review with your thoughts, I enjoy those because they help me understand how people view the story as a whole. Also please think about leaving a nice rating.

You can reach me here at my discord or join my patron because there will always be early chapters.

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu


	10. Chapter 10

**The Brightest Doom**

**Chapter 10**

**Clark Kent**

**Superman**

Smiling to himself, Clark finished up the article he was writing for Perry. Using his hearing, vision, and a little farm boy charm, Clark had been able to get himself a nice little interview with a Nun at Saint David's Church in downtown Metropolis. Hopefully the article would go a long way towards saving the church and keep Luthor from paving it over.

He had finished the article in record time but had taken the liberty to go out and interview some of the Nuns and Pastors that worked for the church. Munching on the muffin that one of the nuns gave him, Clark got up and prepared his satchel and other items so he could head home. Once his things were gathered, Clark made his way to the elevators. Selecting the button for the first floor, Clark hummed along to the tune of the music as he waited for his floor.

One floor down, a delivery person entered the elevator looking down as he held a flower arrangement in his arms. From what Clark could see, it appeared that the person he was looking for had just gotten off work. Giving the delivery man a smile, Clark kept to himself as he noticed his phone vibrating in his pocket.

Pulling his phone out, Clark sent a reply to Matthew about his request to get drinks later. Yet, while he was replying to the test message, something tickled at his nose. His eyes widened in surprise and Clark fought to catch the sneeze that was about to blow inside such a small compartment. Swiftly putting his phone in his pocket, Clark then clamped both his hands over his mouth and nose as he felt the sneeze power it's way forward.

There was a moment where he huffed and puffed, but it passed right as they arrived on the first floor. Not taking any chances, Clark gathered his things and made his way to the emergency exit he liked to use for his speedy entrances and exits. Making his way out the exit at great speed, Clark was high up in the air when the sneeze came back and hit him with it's full force.

ACHOOO!

He sneezed once then twice, then thrice, this was when Clark knew something was wrong. His chest ached and his actions of sneezing sent out gale force winds. The pain in his ribs resided but he couldn't help but notice that something was wrong.

So very very wrong.

In his attempt to hold his chest Clark finally found out why he felt so different. The first thing that Clark noticed other than the pain in his chest was that his hand was far too small. The other thing he noticed was the mammary glands located on his chest. Clark flowed there up high in the sky looking down at his hands stunned and what he was seeing. For some reason he couldn't believe his eyes but he had to because his hands were no longer his: yet they were his. They were far too small and dainty like a lady's yet, he was able to feel the air move across his skin as the currents above the clouds ebbed and flowed.

Clark had to swiftly pull his pants up as they threatened to fall down from his waist. Eyes widened from sudden realization, Clark looked and checked, but then wanted to cry as he noticed his missing family jewels.

Eyes wide, Clark shot off towards his home, he needed to get to the Watch Tower pronto and he had left his communicator at home. He needed help, something was very wrong and Clark was certain that he was not going to be able to solve this one on his own. His shirt flapped in the wind and Clark couldn't help but notice how sensitive his nipples were. Normally this wouldn't have been an issue for him but all of these new sensations were overloading his system.

Ignoring the sound of the sonic boom behind him, Clark flew down into the city and into his apartment before any of the high speed cameras could spot him. Like a tornado, Clark flew into his apartment on a mission: but try as he might, Clark was not able to locate his communicator as he had hoped.

What he did find though was a note on the door of his refrigerator to let him know that his mother had collected his laundry and for him to stop by to pick it up. Pulling the note from the magnet that held it, Clark wanted to grumble but he couldn't since he now knew where his Watch Tower communicator was. Without a second thought or glance back, Clark was already flying back through his open window.

Flying as fast as he could, Clark was already in the air space above Kansas within mere moments. He was so panicked that he didn't even notice the hidden camera retracting into the roof of his apartment. Having to hold his chest as he landed, Clark couldn't help but grumble since he was not used to his balance shifting so much. Suppressing a wince, Clark had to pull his hands away as he almost fell over from the pain he received from grabbing a hold of his chest.

He had no communicator and he had no suit made to fly through vacuum to the WatchTower, honestly Clark just wanted this all to be over. Stepping out of the mini crater that he had formed, Clark noticed that somewhere along the way he had lost his shoes. Looking up in the air, Clark had to take a deep breath before releasing it in one big puff.

Putting aside the latest issues he was having, Clark looked around and found his clothes flapping in the wind. From the sound of things his Ma and Pa were inside. For a moment he was stuck with indecision because he could hear the communicator inside the house, but it was also in the same room as both of his parents. Sighing to himself at how he didn't have the skills to stealth through this time, he made his way into his childhood home. Noting that the one saving grace was that his cousin Kara wasn't here to witness this.

Steeling his nerves, Clark pushed open the front door after he had finished his procrastinations out front.

Pushing the door open, Clark called out. "Ma!." What came out of him was a purr that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Kara, is that you?"

Clark had to take a moment to center himself as the voice he used was far to sultry and far too rich for his own taste. Rubbing the bridge of his brow, Clark walked into the kitchen to find his parents sitting around the dining table. Clark noticed his Pa look at him before snorting his coffee.

"Come on Kara we told you to wear a bra," Pa said as he picked up his newspaper.

"Careful Kara, or are you trying to poke someone's eyes out with those things, where is that cute bra we bought yesterday." Ma spoke as she stood up from the dining table.

Trying not to huff, Clark removed his hands from his now very female face. "Not Kara, it's me Clark and something happened."

Both of his parents looked at him and Clark tried not squirm underneath both of their gazes.

"Well, I don't mean to kink shame, but I'll accept how my grandbabies come into the world." Pa said as he put his paper back down on the table.

"Ohh, Clark, what happened?" Ma asked in concern as she looked him over.

"I don't know," Clark grumbled to his Ma. "One moment I was alright, the next I was sneezing and somehow I turned into a woman."

"Do you plan on changing back?" Ma asked as she looked him over.

"Yeah, I need to get to the WatchTower, that's actually why I stopped by." Clark spoke looking around to spot his communicator on the countertop. "I left it with my laundry and you took it with you by accident."

"Clark, wait, don't be so hasty." Ma advised, but Clark was already moving.

"Superman to WatchTower, one for transport."

"WatchTower, transporting now."

Before he could reply to his mother, Clark was engulfed in a wash of light from the WatchTower's transporter beam. As the lights faded away, his eyes quickly adjusted and what Clark found made him want to bury his face in shame. Standing around the transport pads and off to the side was almost the entire team.

"Dibbs," Green Lantern said to the Flash before walking over towards Clark. "Hubba hubba, hey beautiful, you, me, dinner later."

Clark tried hard not to throw up in his own mouth as he walked past Green Lantern to J'onn.

"J'onn, I need your help." Clark said towards his other green teammate.

"How may I be of assistance, Clark?" J'onn the Martian Manhunter asked as he turned the upper parts of his body towards his now female friend. "Are you perhaps stuck in transformation?"

"Kryptonians can't shapeshift, J'onn." Clark answered his teammate. "Can we please take this to the medbay?"

"Wait, wait, wait, are we not going to talk about this?" The Flash asked as he zoomed over to the both of them.

"Yeah, like how you're a hot babe now." Green Lantern asked as he looked Clark over once more.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Clark grumbled as he started to levitate into the air. "J'onn, can I ask for your help?"

"Of course, I shall meet you on the medical level." J'onn replied before phasing down through the floor.

Without another word, Clark turned around and zoomed away from the other two currently on monitor duty.

**Bruce Wayne**

**BATMAN**

As his last nerve started to go, Bruce couldn't help but notice how his irritation levels were rising, it had taken him some time but he had finally found the location of his target. It had been months since the Joker had gone missing and Bruce was starting to think that something was up; but he couldn't put his finger on it. Yet, his instinct was telling him that it was so.

He had gotten lucky one night when he had spotted Harley Quinn leaving a bar. Last he heard from Selina was that Harley was with this Doom character now, but she didn't know where they were living. When he had Barbara look for the location, he was greeted with a dead end.

This was why he was out this night tracking him down: Bruce wanted the information he had on Joker and he was going to get it. The ping from his dashboard drew his attention to the GPS that he had placed on Harley's bike. From the information he was getting the tracker's ping was coming from deep inside the woods outside of Gotham City.

Pressing the activation button for his Bat Wing's stealth-mode, Bruce brought his jet around for a fly over before opening the canopy. Taking one last careful glance around, Bruce jumped from his Batwing down into the forest below. The wind rustled by his ears, but Bruce blocked it all out to focus on his landing point.

The trees and ground closed in on him meter by meter, but Bruce had his steely determination to see him through. Pulling out his grappling hook, Bruce shot it out at the tree below him as he got closer. He felt the catch on the tree and activated the grappling hook to pull the string taut. This was done with such smooth precision that Bruce was able to swing himself upwards and onto a waiting branch. Checking his sides and surroundings, Bruce made his way across the treetops one branch at a time.

From the heads up display in his cowl, Bruce had noticed broken trees and scrubs: noting a battle had taken place pretty close to the house he was heading towards. The other thing he noticed was that some of the growth was far too new to have grown naturally. Taking a moment to double check his utility belt Bruce found the pesticide he had created for battling Ivy.

Pulling out the canister and prepping it for battle, Bruce made his way to an overhanging branch. Checking his surroundings once more, Bruce jumped down without his cape making any sound at all. Now perched on top of the house, Bruce looked down and around to see if there was anything he needed to be aware of.

There was no movement and the only sound was that of nature going back to normal as it recovered from him intruding on its solitude. Pressing a button on his left gauntlet, Bruce's cowl lit up in his vision as the echolocation sprang forth around his location. The only thing that showed up and came back to his sensors were some mice in the lower basements. Checking the time and his position to the Batjet overhead, Bruce made a mental note before making his way to the closed window on the top floor.

Out of his index finger came a small lockpick that Bruce slowly worked into the outer edges of the window seal. Running it along the sides of the frame he found the latch and with a little wiggle and push. The lock easily slid back to the other side: this opened the lock on the old styled window. Before he pushed the window open Bruce double checked to be sure and noted there weren't any alarms in place. There were no laser triggers, no weighted catches, nothing was there to stop him from working his way inside the house.

Placing that as another mental note to be aware of, Bruce silently made his way inside. Another press on his gauntlet brought up a scan of the area and he noticed the footprints on the floor. The prints led to two different rooms and what appeared to be a restroom. The other set of footprints lead down the stairs and, after doing a quick check of the bedrooms, that's where he went.

Swiftly and silently, Bruce made his way through the home with speed and grace. There was no wasted movement or hesitation as Bruce did a quick search of the upper and lower levels of the home before he found something interesting in the kitchen.

On the dining table before him Bruce found a box with a note on top. The note read : For Battise from Harley. Lots of hugs and kisses.

Inside the small box Bruce found a pendrive with his symbol on it. Narrowing his eyes at the pendrive, Bruce plugged it into the open port on his utility belt. What he did not know was that a second signal piggy backed his own back to the batcave, which then uploaded its way to the Watch Tower systems which Batman had a permanent connection to. Inside the Batcave was Barbara Gordon, the current Batgirl. The Justice League's center of operations also know as the WatchTower, today, several of those same heroes were on duty.

Those currently on duty in the WatchTower were one Diana Prince also known to the world as Wonder Woman, Black Canary otherwise known as Dianah Lance, The Flash known to friends and family as Barry Allen. The Green Lantern, a well known fighter pilot and womanizer by the name of Hal Jordan, Green Arrow, and the second billionaire on the team, Oliver Queen. Superman and J'onn J'onzz were currently in the med bay going over Superman's situation.

Those in the batcave and Watch Tower received a signal with a video attachment while Batman was getting more than an eye full of what Harley wanted him to see.

As the video played, the fists of Bruce Wayne curled up as he started to plot his next step.

**: VIDEO PLAYBACK : **

The image that showed on Bruce's gauntlet was one of Harley Quinn standing in front of the camera lens without a stitch of clothing on her person. Her skin was a creamy white color with bright cherry colored nipples.

"Heya Batsy, I heard you were looking for my honey bunny," Harely said with a laugh, her mountainous peaks jiggling in the camera's view. "So when I told my hubby about it he was like, **NOPE** not sticking around. He then said something about you being crazy or cursed with whatever Bat-fetish you are into. And to be honest, I totally agree. After I took the time to step back and psycho-analyze your situation I came to the same disturbing conclusion; but you don't want to hear all about that, now do ya?"

**[ Loud moan behind Harley. ]**

"No you don't want to hear about that because you want to see what's happening." Harley laughed before twisting the camera around. Laying on top of the table was one Selina Kyle with her Catwoman leathers on and partially covering her face. Selina was laid out on top of the table with her legs wrapped tightly around a person's head; and Bruce was now more than furious because he knew who that was.

"You see how good a time she is having, Batsy?" Harley asked rhetorically as she did a close up of Selina's face. "That's a serious orgasm face right there, but I bet you didn't know that, did ya. No, you've got too many personal psychological issues to bring your partners that much pleasure."

The Justice League in the WatchTower were left speechless as the video progressed. Wonder Woman and Canary were oddly silent as they watched the strange video that came in. Behind them the rest of the male members present at the time, minus Superman, were in a state of hysterics.

"What is he doing with his tongue? Why does she scream with such… _rapture_?" Wonder Woman asked her female team member.

Canary couldn't help but release a cough in her hand before answering Diana. "That's called cunnilingis. Catwoman's partner seems unusually skilled at it. Maybe we should cut the video feed."

"No, no, I would like to learn more of this!" Wonder Woman answered as she squinted her eyes at the display. Green Lantern and the Flash were left standing with their mouths agape at what was transpiring before them.

"See Batsy, you gotta eat the kitty cat to make her howl. Look, look! There goes another orgasm."

"Fuck!" Selina screamed aloud, as another orgasm shot through her body. Bruce was livid, so livid in fact that he broke the table before him. Selina was his, that he was sure of but here she was laying with another man. Yet, he could not tear his eyes away from the video playing on his arm.

**[ Moan in background. ] **

"Ohh yeah! Hear that? That's a lady having a damn good time, but that's not all." Harley sang like a commentator towards the video. The video shifted around and followed Harley as she went behind her hubby. The video then shifted to a floating view and Bruce watched as the man he was looking for stood up to give Harley a deep kiss filled with obvious passion and feeling. Bruce's eyes narrowed as he watched Ivy walk into the camera's view, but, before he knew what he was doing, his infamous control slipped and he released a full on growl at what he saw next.

Bruce had noted the mask the man was wearing, but he was more than sure it was the Vincent Von Doom that he was looking for. Yet what set him to growling was the unexpected person that walked out into the view of the camera. The dusky beauty wearing a domino mask that walked into the camera's view moaned aloud. Despite the mask hiding her face, this woman possessed a distinctive birthmark that Bruce immediately recognized.

Bruce continued to watch, as while Ivy was delving between the open legs of Selina, Talia was on her knees servicing Doom.

"Look at that, Batsy, she didn't even gag! Ninja girl swallowed that monster whole! Damn! Even I have trouble doing that." Harley's voice cut harshly across Bruce's conscience. "Haha, look at her go! Damn she is really enjoying herself! Look at her eyes rolling back in her head. That is a dedicated girl who obviously loves sucking cock!"

Diana watched in fascination and kept asking her fellow female member questions about moments she needed clarification on. "She must be supremely talented to be able to repeatedly swallow something so large."

Green Lantern couldn't take it anymore and did a spit take with the drink he was sipping on. The Flash was off sputtering at the side as he was trying to catch his own breath, and the worst part of it all was that just yesterday Hal was wondering why Bats always looked so constipated. One of the theories they were throwing around was that he wasn't getting laid enough. And here, not a day later, they were watching the women that Bats frequented, getting plowed by someone else.

Barry's eyes widened to comic proportions as he looked at the screen to witness what was about to happen next. On the WatchTower's monitor, Barry watched as the guy released a load down the ninja lady's throat before pulling out...and he was still rock hard! The green skinned babe had stopped eating out the Cat, and was now licking her man's member from base to tip. The man then lined himself up with Catwoman's entrance. Barry's eyes snapped to the face of Harley Quinn as she came on screen once more.

"Right about now, I bet you are telling yourself that this is all a trick and that she would never do such a thing. Right, Batsy?" Harley spoke towards the camera. "But you'd be wrong; you see Kitty Cat comes by quite often to get that itch of hers scratched, and well, I thought why not introduce her to an XXL-sized scratching post!"

As the video played and Harley continued to talk, Bruce couldn't help but start to pace. More and more he was starting to lose the control of himself that he held so tightly.

[ GASP! ]

Bruce looked at his arm in time to see Harley lean down to run her snake-like tongue over Selina's delicate folds and he wished he hadn't because, right after that, Doom thrust forward up to the hilt and Harley caught it all on camera.

"Arrghhh!" Bruce raged as his leg lashed out; plowing a hole into the wall beside him. The rage that was simmering under the surface came to the top and boiled over as he threw a fit in the confines of the home. The flash drive that was plugged into his utility belt was yanked out and broken and the push of a few buttons on his arm gauntlet summoned his Batjet. Without looking back, Bruce fired his grappling hook upwards before pulling himself up into his plane.

Once he was inside the cockpit of his Batwing, Bruce turned the targeting system on the house. Within seconds the lock on was confirmed and without a second thought Bruce pressed the firing triggers. The sides of his batwing opened up and two missiles dropped out before activating and firing at the home.

Bruce didn't even wait for the explosion, no, he turned his batjet in the direction of home and took off with a blast of afterburners. He was going to find Doom; even if it was the last thing he did.

End Chapter…. Maybe….


	11. Chapter 11

**The Brightest Doom**

**Chapter 11**

**Clark Kent**

**Superman**

Clark didn't know how to feel, the medical bay was silent, but he was hearing some very interesting things from the observation room. While the computer scanned his body, Clark couldn't help but use his x-ray vision to see what all of the fuss was about.

The walls turned translucent to his eyes and then Clark really wished he had not looked. He found the rest of the Justice League watching what was tantamount to porn on the main screen. From what he could hear, someone had a serious dislike of Bruce and had put the time into seducing his women.

That would have been alright if they hadn't figured out a way to piggyback whatever signal Bruce was using to broadcast it on the WatchTower. Sighing to himself, Clark leaned back on the medical bed as he drew back his x-ray vision.

Leaning back on his medical bed, Clark heard the beep of the scanner as he turned to look at J'onn. Instantly he knew that something was wrong as he noticed the furrowed brows on his friend.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked, getting up from his location on the medical bed. The sway of his chest threw him off balance, but Clark was already moving before J'onn could notice Clark was already at his side. Idly, he made a note to himself to do something about his chest; there was no way he could keep moving around without anything to keep them in place.

Honestly, he had no clue how his Ma and Kara could walk around with these things. Urgh, there was no way he could let his cousin see him like this, Clark thought as he ran a hand down his face.

Right now, though, he had to push those thoughts aside and focus on the now.

"So, what has the scanner found, J'onn?" Clark asked from over the shoulder of his teammate.

"It seems to be pollen, but that couldn't be right because the readings are remarkably like that of Kryptonite." J'onn replied as she showed Clark the scans. "May I do another scan, I would like to isolate these readings."

Clark didn't know what to think, so he went back to the medical bed with a nod. Now, he was worried more than before because it was clear that there was some new form of kryptonite in his body. Clark couldn't help, but be worried about these new changes being permanent.

As he settled in to be scanned once more, the door to the medical bay opened and in entered his other team members.

"Hail a new sister to the sisterhood, Kal-El I am happy to have you join us." Wonder Woman said with clear excitement. Honestly, Clark didn't know what to think right now, but he was sure it didn't want to stay as a female.

"Hey, Diana, I am not so sure I am a new sister to the sisterhood," Clark replied glumly.

"Ohh, don't be so down, I am sure whatever this is will wear off soon enough." Black Canary said as she looked him over. "Hmm, why aren't you wearing a bra?"

"Didn't know that I needed one?" Clark replied, confused hands going over his chest, only to get rubbed against his far too sensitive nipples.

"Well, if you don't want to poke anyone's eyes out or have them flop around without some containment, then sure walk around without a bra." Black Canary replied. "Then again there is also the sagging to worry about, gravity and all that."

"Is that why I was given a few from that Victoria Secret lady with my wardrobe?" Wonder Woman asked, intrigued. "Interesting, I have never had such issues with my bosom until I came to man's world. But I must commend Victoria for that black lace one she gave me. It offered such great comfort; sadly, I can not get behind the bowtie or crotchless undergarments. They are not fit for battle."

"Huh, well I wouldn't recommend fighting in that, D." Black Canary said with a thoughtful expression on her face. Clark unfortunately, was trying hard to hide his blushing features. "So would you like to share how you lose your boy parts?"

"Yes, tell us of this titanic battle?" Wonder Woman spoke excitedly. "Was the foe using lost magic, forbidden science that even works on Kryptonians, also why did you not invite us to such a glorious showdown?"

"I believe that Superman was exposed to Syringa Vulgaris and the Lilium Orientalis, also commonly known as the lilac and stargazing lily," J'onn answered from his position by the computers. "From these readings, they were exposed to a new form of kryptonite within the soil."

"Wait, so I was turned into a woman from second-hand exposure?" Clark asked clearly, not expecting that answer at all.

"Yes."

"So can you change me back?"

"No?"

"What do you mean no?" Clark growled but his voice came out as if it was a purr.

"Because the pollen will have run its course within the next four days, you will change back once your immune system is back to normal," J'onn answered easily.

"Does that mean, Superman did not get changed by a titanic foe during a grueling battle of life and death?" Wonder Woman asked, clearly less excited than before.

Black Canary tried to hold in her laughter, but all could see it plainly on her features. "Well, he was defeated by the most heinous foe of all, called allergies. I believe that would fit."

"Then I shall face this foe for you, Kal El." Wonder Woman said pushing her chest forward as she struck a heroic pose.

"It's not something you can face in a battle of fist or wits Diana." Black Canary spoke with mirth in her voice. "So want to tell us what happened, and we help you out some before you poke someone's eyes out?"

Clark glared at Black Canary while also trying not to react to Diana's words.

"I can't really think of anything that would cause this," Clark muttered to himself, but it was clear that the others could hear him. "The only thing with pollen I can think of is the flower delivery man."

"Who was he delivering to?"

"He was going up and got off on the floor beneath mine."

"Why didn't you just fly through your window?" Wonder Woman asked, clearly not understanding.

"I don't leave my window open during the day, I am worried about the temptation to use it. And I don't want to blow my cover, never know when a camera is watching." Clark replied easily to Wonder Woman.

"Okay, so the flowers weren't for you, but you got your first dose of allergies and it turned you into a lady, good to know." Black Canary muttered to herself but all could hear her. "Talk about an interesting turn of events."

"Well, Kal El, did you stop this foe of pollen?" Wonder Woman asked, clearly no longer interested in the tales of Clark's defeat.

"No, I didn't stop thinking about it at the time; also, he was just doing his job," Clark replied, starting to feel more than a bit put upon. "Can you take over my duties on the rooster, please, Diana?"

"Of course Kal," Wonder Woman replied. "But what will you do with so much downtime?"

"Easy, she plans to get in touch with her feminine side." Black Canary answered easily with her shoulders shaking from her comment.

"I plan to go to the Fortress of Solitude and see if there is anything to help purge my system," Clark replied with cheeks blushing.

"Well, if it can't then you can come with me and we can have a girls day out with Diana." Black Canary replied easily with a smile.

"I would gladly partake in a trip of shopping with both of you fair sisters." Wonder Woman replied, a bright smile on her face.

* * *

**O.O.O.O**

**Vincent Doom**

Relaxing into my luxurious seat, I watched Bruce's reaction on the video display before me. At my side, Harley was having a real kick out of the show while Ivy was enjoying her position in my lap.

"Shame, it doesn't look like the bat likes our little going away present at all." Harley let out with a loud exclamation.

"No, I don't believe he liked that video very much," Ivy replied smoothly.

"Not our fault the Kitty Kat wanted to try some milk," Harley replied with a shrug.

"Yes, it also didn't help that Vincent was more than happy to feed her his big sausage." Ivy chuckled.

"You do know that I am right here?" I asked as my eyes ran over the screen. I had the image rewind and then play at a slower speed as I took in the form of an enraged Bruce Wayne. "And you are correct, I didn't have any problems with feeding her my sausage. To be honest, I thought she was going to choke, I never expected Selina to not have a gag reflex."

"Ohh, yes, that was a surprise, but one I am willing to bet you would like to experience once more?" Ivy asked, looking at me with a sly smile on her lips.

"Hmm, I can't say I mind feeding her more milk," I replied easily as I rewind the video once more. Something was wrong in the way Bruce reacted and I was starting to think it was far more than just anger. He was upset that I was fucking Selina sure, but the blow-up didn't come until Talia came into the video, interesting. "What do you think, Harley?"

"It's clearly dominance issues, Bat-Man considers himself as the alpha to his territory and you have encroached on it. So like anyone else who feels like their dominance over their territory is being threatened, he resorted to violence." Harley answered as I showed her the video.

"So classic Alpha male bullshit with a multi-billion dollar company to back him," I replied with a sigh leaning back into my seat.

"Is this going to be an issue," Ivy asked from my lap, but I replied with a shake of my head.

"Not after today."

"Of course, because you have some grand plan, correct."

"Correct," I said as I looked at the changing video to that of Superman, now a Super Woman. Of course, I couldn't get a microdrone inside Clark's apartment, but it was far too easy to get some footage from the Kent farm.

You would think, with all of his tech and advancement, Clark would have his parents far better protected that the poultry defenses I brushed aside. Clark had turned into a tall bombshell of a woman, but I wasn't moved by his plight. Harley burst into loud laughter, while Ivy released some minor chuckles.

I watched as the video shifted as the micro drone latched onto Clark's work clothes. I wanted to shake my head at the foolishness of it all, but I had to accept that none of them has ever faced a foe like myself. Granted, I wasn't a foe of the League, Bruce was just on my shit list while Clark's pranks were a part of a deal.

We all watched in silence as Clark ran out of the observation room as Hal Jordan made a complete fool of himself. Again, I was hoping that the comics and cartoons had gotten his character wrong, but here he was being a lecher. The micro-drone didn't know what it wanted to do before it's programming kicked it.

The micro-drone found an open port before connecting and piggybacking the signal being broadcasted from the Batcave. What it did next put a mean smile on my face. Tapping Ivy on her rump, I shifted her to the side and started my own deep dive into the system of the Justice Leagues WatchTower.

Within moments, I was connected to the league's systems and instead of keeping the back door given to me by Bruce's system. I decided to make my own but had it hidden inside the regular packets of information that came to and from the planet. From what I could tell, Bruce had each of his company sending information to and from the WatchTower to bypass the satellites set up around the planet.

At first, I was wondering why he had things set this way since I knew for a fact there were Wayne Industries satellites in geo sync orbit. At first, I couldn't figure out the method to this madness but before long, it hit me. He was using the Watch Tower as a relay to his Wayne Industries but also selling out data lanes to premium users. It was also a backup in case any of his satellites went down then the Watch Tower would bounce the signal.

Damn, he was using the Watch Tower to his advantage, hell, I even found astrological data in a subsystem that the League didn't have access to. There was even data on each of the League members, shit I was getting sidetracked.

After digging around for some time, I placed my back door under the subset of Cyborg's dietary needs. I couldn't help but shake my head at the gall of the man, I could already see a Tower of Babel type situation happening. They were beyond lucky that I was the one inside their Watch Tower systems and not someone with real issues with them.

Since I was being oh so generous, I even gave myself full administration controls, of course, I made sure to cover my tracks. I wasn't planning on being caught because of something so simple, and I knew once Bruce found out. He would be tearing through both his Batcave and Watch Tower systems to find the bug.

Once I was happy with my little subterfuge, I even had the microdrone find an air vent out of the way and work as a backup system. There was a triple beep as an alert letting me know that we were almost at my destination.

Looking up, I took in the barren lands surrounding the vehicle as we drove along the abandoned roads. Looking at the plateau in the distance, I then checked our speed, from what I could tell. It would take us no longer than nine minutes till we reached the home of Ra's Al Ghul.

Once I was sure my little back door in the Watch Tower wasn't going to be found when Bruce obviously loses his shit. I watched as Wonder Woman did a damn good job of embarrassing the hell out of Clark. On the side note, I was more than happy to discover that even second-hand exposure was going to leave a lasting impression on Clark.

Am sure that Mr. Mxyzptlk was going to enjoy himself for a few days. The car came to a stop, and I waited for the driver to open the door. Outside the vehicle, Talia stood waiting in professional attire and behind her was her father's right-hand man, Ubu waited.

Looking out the other side of the vehicle, I could tell we were in some sort of underground base. It was easy to tell when the majority of the walls were just drilled and reinforced earth. From what I could tell, we had driven to be at least three stories underground. That was interesting because I was certain we were not at the location I expected us to be at.

Hidden entrance of course, how interesting.

Harley bounced out first with Ivy behind her regal as a queen out for a stroll. Getting out after the two, I gave Talia a nod and ignored the memories of her throat sliding up and down my shaft just two nights ago.

Damn, It was good to be Doom.

Ubu had some guards check both the girls before coming over to check my person. Unfortunately for them, neither Harley nor Ivy wanted to be touched by anyone other than myself. The moss that made up Ivy's dress stabbed out with sharpened spikes at those attempting to check her for weapons. Harley just did what she did best, a judo throw and some gymnastic moves breaking the hands of two guards.

"Enough," I said while looking at Ubu as if he was a stain beneath me. "Your master invited me here, cease this power play of yours and let us be on our way."

For a brief moment, we were at an impasse before Talia came forward.

"Follow me, please," Talia said as she turned to lead us to the hidden elevator. I followed along behind Talia, my steps measured and smooth as I tried to ignore the death glare Harley was trying to give Ubu.

Ivy was on my arm and the dress made of superfine moss flowed down her body spectacularly. We walked into the elevator that was waiting for us, inside we found a few seats. I also noticed that the elevator wasn't an elevator at all, no, it was a subterranean train.

The inside of the train car was as luxurious as if we were taking first glass on any plane. Sitting in my seat, I paid no attention to Harley as she placed her face against the window. Turns out that the underground train was an express one because it didn't take us more than five minutes before we were at our destination.

Getting out of the express shuttle, I found myself in a grand auditorium, and on the other end stood the one, the only, Ra's Al Ghul. The man was an impeccable clone of his comic book counterpart. Damn, I was extremely happy that he wasn't a clone of Liam Neeson, because fuck, I would feel bad with what I had planned.

"Welcome," Ra's voice rang out around us so nice and smooth, the acoustics of the chamber just rolled right over you. Smiling at the man, I walked forward and shook his hand as he turned to show off the League of Assassin.

I nodded along and carried Ivy as the trophy wife envied by millions. Things slowly progressed until we made our way to the dining room. From there things picked up pace as Ra's Al Ghul opened a magnificent meal for all.

There was a saying about not knowing the depths of a man's years until you have spoken to him, and Ra's Al Ghul was one such man. There was nothing that this man was not aware of and it was clear that he tried all optics of discussion knowledge just for knowledge sake over his centuries.

Dinner progressed until Ra's felt the need to dismiss everyone except for myself and his daughter. Ivy and Harley were given guest rights and were shown to the quarters that we would be sharing for the night. I sent a subtle nod to Harley as I followed along behind Ra's to his office.

We walked in silence as we took the stairs to the top of the secret base and I had to give it to the man. The view from this high up on the plateau was almost to die for, but I could get behind the idea of looking out that gorgeous cathedral style window behind the throne. Instead of taking the seat on the side, I stood by the large window that led out to the office balcony.

The night was perfect, with the sun setting a beautiful orange glow to the clouds. For a reason I couldn't place my sense felt heightened at this moment of truth. Relaxing myself in preparation of what comes next, I turned to face one of the great detriments to the world.

Ra's stood there regal as a king with a wine goblet held out for me to take. It was easy to oblige him as I glided over to his location, I could already tell the subtle power play with that move. I took the wine carefully of course putting my idle thoughts aside as I took the offered seat also.

Within my range, I could feel Ubu and twenty other guards set around as protection for their leader.

"So, will you be asking the question you have been waiting all night for?" I asked Ra's as I idle held my wine goblet aloft.

"Of course, you did tell my daughter that you would think about it after all." Ra's answered smoothly before taking a sip of his wine. Smiling at him, I also sampled the fine wine I was offered. Idly, I noticed the taste of plum on my taste buds.

"I have my answer, but I am unsure you would be happy with my stipulations," I said as I rolled my knuckles against the goblet.

"Interesting, I'm certain that some accommodations can be arranged." Ra's replied diplomatically. He was trying to brush off his interest, but I could feel his emotions bleeding into the air around us.

"Yes, I'm sure they can be," I said, placing the goblet of wine down on the side table. "But I don't believe you would like to make this one."

"Why is that, speak clearly please, I would like to know of this issue." Ra's said as he also placed his wine goblet down.

"It's not an issue, but there can only be one," I replied to Ra's while simultaneously enforcing my will on the surrounding hidden ninjas. They were not going to interrupt what was about to go down.

"One what?"

I smiled at him as I stood from my high back seat. Around us, I felt the guards try and shift to attack and stop me from dismantling their semi-immortal leader.

"At first I was going to challenge you for the right to lead," I spoke my voice soft, yet traveled for all to hear. "Then I remember who I was dealing with, Ra's Al Ghul. The man who has lived and faced centuries all with nothing but a sword and his wits."

Before I could say more, Ra's had unsheathed the sword at his side and was already inside my personal space. The look on his face was flat and spoke of my death, if only that was possible.

Ra's Al Ghul slashed me from my neck to my pelvis in one fluid arc, it was a testament I wasn't bisected with that one move. I would have been if I didn't have my telekinesis reinforcing my body and defenses.

Ra's didn't even look to check on me as he turned around confident in his abilities to kill someone as wide open as I was.

"Ubu, come clean this mess up." Ra's Al Ghul said as he walked towards his throne.

"And that is why, there can only be one," I spoke as I floated up from my fake death on the floor. Ra's whipped around to face me, but I was already moving.

Hand outstretched my ice ax appeared in my grasp as I swung for the limp holding the sword. There was a meaty thunk as Ra's lost his sword arm.

"You fucked up when you decided to pit me against Bruce," I said while kicking away the cut off limb.

"You know who the detective is?" Ra's asked zeroing in on that little detail.

"Not hard to figure out really." I replied as I cocked my arm back for another swing.

"Killing me won't get you anything, I will just return." Ra's growled at me as he realized my seriousness.

"That's only if you make it to the pit." I said softly and I relish the widened eyes he gave me. Before he had a chance to react, I threw my ax removing his leg beneath the knee. Ra's al Ghul went down like a sack of potato, but I was not going to let him off with just that alone.

The body of the infamous demon head came flying across the room as I flexed my telekinetic powers across his broken form. Twisting the man around in the air, I grabbed both sides of his face and pulled with all my might against his mind.

There was plenty I knew about the man before me, and his indomitable will was one such thing. Unfortunately for him, I was not looking to brainwash him as I was looking to brain drain him. Centuries upon centuries of life was pulled into my mind and assimilated within seconds, fighting skill, marksmanship, jobs, bank accounts. Passcodes and hidden key locations of cloning and backup contingencies, everything was downloaded into my mind and assimilated as my own.

Within moments I had a complete copy of everything Ra's Al Ghul knew, and can I just say, fuck. This man had blood on his hand like there were stars in the sky. Honestly, I thought the joker was bad, but this man had centuries to build his kill count. The Joker was at least limited to one city, but Ra's had no such thing holding him back.

Shaking my head to push aside the headache I could feel forming, I raised my ax high. Looking down at the man, I didn't even want to hear his last words. A chilled calm washed over me as I brought my ax down across the throat of Ra's Al Ghul, the Demon Head.

The head went flying, but a little applied telekinesis pulled it back as I had the body turn before me. My ax descended again and again until there was nothing but body parts before me.

Funny enough, as I looked down over what I had done, the door to the study opened. In walked Harley and Ivy with Talia in tow, and between them was a man-eating flower.

"Is it finished?" Talia asked me as she looked down at the meat chunks that used to be her father.

"It will be," I answered back. I release the hold I had on Ubu before having him come to the room.

"What do you say Ubu, is it finished?" I asked the large bald man. Ubu took one look at the form of his old leader before looking at Talia and then myself. What he did next placed a smile on my face.

Ubu turned towards me, took a knee, then proclaimed his allegiance. "All hail Doom."

Talia took a knee beside Ubu and also proclaimed her allegiance. "All hail Doom."

"You both may rise, we have plenty to do," I said as I took my seat on the throne. "There are plenty of ways to save this planet and I plan to at least succeed during my lifetime."

"Why I gotta do this?" Harley asked with a pout on her face as she shoveled meaty chunks of Ra's into the man-eating plant. "Can't one of the help do it?"

"Ubu, be a dear and make it happen." Ivy purred before draping herself over me in the throne.

Ubu nodded his head and made himself extremely scarce as he vanished from the room.

"So tell me, what did we get with this little take over?" Harley asked, throwing herself over the chair I had vacated. She then picked up my wine goblet, sniffed it, and then chugged it down.

"Trillions, economic control over a few countries and a few other things," I replied calmly.

"Trillions?" Harley asked, doing a spit take.

"I will give you some to play with but first, we have someone to find," I said as I ran a hand over Ivy's lovely rear.

"And who might I ask is on my Lord's list?" Talia asked from her position, standing on my right.

"Dr. Victor Fries."

* * *

A/N:

Hope you guys are enjoying the story, things are starting to heat up as the plot thickens. Also, Wonder Woman, gotta love her.

Come join the discord, you can chat with myself and those who have joined the community. www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

Also if you want early chapters and things not yet publish you can join my Pat/ reon. Just remove the / the link is below

www - Pat/ reon - com - TheToFu


	12. Chapter 12

**Brightest Doom **

**Chapter 12**

Sitting within my lab, I hummed a simple tune while the parts to the mother box floated above me. My lab was state of the art; the best assassin money could buy. Not only that, but it also sported a few interesting bits of alien technology.

Most of what I was using was able to get here within the week since The League had the hookup. Interestingly enough, most of what I was using didn't come from either LexCorp or Wayne Tech. I guess they were aware of both men's willingness to add backdoors into their creations.

Then again, control freaks are all the same and I was happy to have avoided that issue altogether.

It turns out that Star Labs was in the business of some very advanced technology they themselves made. A lot of what Ra's used was either from Star Labs or independent inventors.

It had taken me some time, but I had been able to figure out how to get it all back together. So here I was sitting in my lab as I pieced together one of the most powerful devices known in the DC Universe. I was certain that the gang who I had taken the mother box from didn't know what they were in possession of.

Hell, I was surprised that they were even given one with what I knew about Darkseid. Then again, Luthor did his dealings with some interesting folks. Once I was finished here, I would have to throw Inter Gang a little party for allowing me to acquire the device that would grant me ascension.

Crystalline wires floated around in the air as I felt each part with my telekinesis. Smiling to myself, I watched as the mother box formed before me. It took me no more than a quarter of an hour of constant work before the device was ready. I tried not to marvel as photonic connections replaced electrical as the mother box hummed to life.

My face almost cracked into a smile as I looked at the completed super device before me. Tap, tap, tap my finger went as I looked at the floating device. There were moments in one's life when you realized you were looking at something that would change your life forever. That moment held on the edge where you take one step forward everything changes or take one step back and keep things the same.

You would think that my falling into DC would be that moment for me, or sleeping my way through the Gotham Sirens and Talia. Then again, I think I might want to attempt DC's top ten list or maybe the top twenty, you know share the love and all that jazz. Well, let's be honest, that was a recreation I would gladly perform over and over again, of course.

Floating the mother box, I finally bit the bullet and activated the thing. The glow started in the middle of the four by six device as little beeps gave it's booting sequence away.

[ Mother Box…. Online.]

[Energy levels…. 32%.]

[Biological scanner…. Online.]

[Biological reconstruction…. Offline.]

[Cellular Regeneration…. Online.]

[Bio-Mechanical interfacing…. Online.]

[Molecular manipulation…. Offline]

[Universal Translator…. Offline.]

[Universal Communication…. Online.]

[Terraforma... Offline.]

[Boom Tube…. Online.]

[Life Sense…. Online]

[Connection to Source…. Misaligned.]

Etc.

Shit, so much needed to be fixed, but some of the more important parts were still functional. Interestingly, the mother box was putting out beeps, but I was getting the complete translation and understanding for some reason. This, this, I can work with, and I knew exactly what I wanted to do. Then again, I was going to make sure I didn't have the Cyborg problem, of course.

Even with most of the important functions of the mother box was disabled, there were still options. With thousands of plans running through my mind, I pushed them aside to try something quick and dirty.

"Mother Box, are you compatible with the energy stores within my lab?"

Pings and beeps ensued after my question and I could feel something at the edges of my senses scan over my body.

"Compatible, but will not fully charge reserves."

"What about the cannibalization of my computer station?" I asked as I floated the mother box over my work station.

"Compatible, but unknown intelligence found."

That was interesting, "Can you assimilate the intelligence from my workstation?"

"Assimilation is viable at this stage, budding intelligence would be absorbed into cognitive functions."

"Do it," I said before laying the mother box down on top of my computer station. Silver lines burst out of the sides and ran over the standing tower beside my table. I watched in fascination as my computer was assimilated. I would guess that this is what it would look like as Cyborg assimilated tech in person.

Walking over to the power station, I pulled the level opening up the pathway to the base's arc reactor. Taking a step back, I watched as energy lashed out before getting sucked into the mother box and its assimilation of my computer.

Floating over to one side of my lab, I sat safely behind a faraday cage. A mental thought summoned a hundred pounds of sand to float around me so I could test out my own molecular manipulation.

Sand deconstructed and reconstructed as I parted it's carbon layers from its silicon layers. My fingers flexed along with my mental commands as I watched small diamonds formed. Smiling at the fractal patterns shining back at me, I formed more and more diamonds before placing them to the side.

Feeling a little bold, I held my palm open upwards and waited for sand and carbon filaments to gather above my hand. With some focus, a helix formed above my palm before solidifying into a metallic structure. Around the outer casing, carbon nanotubes laced the bracer I was working on.

Intricate layers of spider webs criss-cross over the bracers surface atomic smooth surface as it rotates above my hand. Nodding my head as I went about my work, I made a few more variable bracers in preparation for later use when the beep pulled my attention back to the mother box.

[ Integration of budding intelligence and components complete. Functionality has increased, please give designation.]

Ohh, now that was an interesting development, but it's not that hard of a jump. Mother Boxes and their counterparts were already very advanced multipurpose high advanced god type computers. They had plenty of utilities, but anytime I watched the shows, it was clear that they had limitations. That and also today's interaction was clue enough on how limited the intelligence was.

"Mother Box, your new designation will be Zelda," I answered the little box of wonder. She pinged for a moment before I allowed her to sit where my computer rig used to be. Luckily, I actually made sure I had a backup built with advancements. "Tell me, Zelda, what has changed?"

[Energy reserves have increased from connection to arc reactor, 52% this has brought my molecular manipulation online. ]

Rubbing my chin, I nodded along as she gave me a rundown of what she could create with her new abilities unlocked. Then I listened as she decided to give the rundown of how she would normally use her other abilities.

Nodding along, I had a very interesting idea that I had to test, "Zelda, is Kryptonian DNA within your data banks?"

[Checking…. ]

Trying not to hold my breath, the time it was taking her allowed me to think up an interesting chipset that would definitely speed up this process. Granted, Zelda was already peaked New Gods and Apokolips tech, but I was also certain about them not upgrading. Well, it was easy to tell since they were far more dependent on their physical advantages. Hmm, I wonder how much of an improvement Zelda would obtain if she was updated with a chrono-chipset.

[There are four Kryptonians on Terra at the moment.]

That had me take a pause because I was only aware of three, those being Clark, Kara, PowerGirl. That would mean that it's either a supergirl clone or a superman clone. Though, the last I checked there weren't any Super-boys running around. Well, shit, now I might have to kill Luthor and Waller.

Bloody fucking hell, I was not looking to find a rogue fucking Kryptonian. Now I have to make sure my contingency plans are in place.

"Zelda, give me a 3D representation of the planet with their locations, please," I said while hovering in the air. It took her mere moments before a hologram representation planet earth was shown. Not only did Zelda make a representation of the Earth, but there was also the moon shrunk and placed to the side.

From what I could tell, Clark was on the WatchTower while Kara was between Smallville and Metropolis. It was interesting to see Power Girl in New York, but it was more so to find a small blip on the map of one project Kr.

I knew that was always what they called the clones in the comics or tv show. From the weak signal of the blip, I was guessing that he or she was either very young or haven't had any sunlight exposure.

"Zelda, focus on the weaker signal."

[Of course, sir.]

Slowly the map zoomed in and the eastern seaboard of the United States started to enlarge. I could only shake my head at the audacity of Waller. The clone was underneath a memorial directly across from something interesting. From the satellite feeds that Zelda used for her images, which I noticed was Wayne Tech. The bloody lab was directly across from the public's entrance to the fake Justice League Headquarters.

"Mark that for later investigation," I said with a sigh rubbing the bridge of my nose. I just couldn't believe the balls of Waller. Luthor's ego would have him setting his clone up under his tower, which went with his controlling nature. Unfortunately, I only know one person who had the balls to grow a clone in the heart of DC and right across from the League.

Snorting in derision, I waved my hand, dismissing the hologram before me. Turning around, I floated to the other side of my lab to a case holding a few of my important inventions. It was a three-part system that all worked together but also worked as a stand-alone system.

I couldn't help the smirk that played across my face because of course, I would make myself a super badass advanced super suit.

In the display case sat a suit so advanced it was borderline alien technology. The outer shell was a combination of space-grade metals with vibranium creating an all-new advanced alloy. The chest piece was reminiscent of the hell doom armor from when he faced Mefisto. Granted I kept that arm pauldron because let's be honest; those overlapping plates looked like flexed muscle and looked amazing. I had to redesign the legs from how I remembered them; so that was no loss.

On the left arm of my armor sat a mark four omni-tool, it wasn't as small as the version from the Mass Effect game, but I was fine with the armored variant. The smaller one the size of a wristwatch was still being designed for later use. That was going to be my daily driver but not now. On the back of my armor sat my frost ax while I had a utility belt wrapped around the waist.

There was no mask or helm to the armor, but I had a neural implant still being designed that would go with the visor I had planned. The visor was going to cover the top half of my face paired with the advanced nano-adhesive invented just two days ago. And of course, my entire suit was lined to make sure the Super-family couldn't take a peak. Then on top of that, I also have a fly by wire nerve system installed to sync with my neural implant.

This would allow the servos to move fluidly with my motion and not risk ripping my body parts off. Not only that but there was also an advanced polymer layer to fill in the gaps caused during battles. Well, that's if something is able to breach my armor during battle.

Of course, I had my badass flowing green cape hung over my arms and shoulders with the hood down.

There was a click and hiss before a small orb flew out of my utility belt. The sphere was five inches in diameter made up of a fluid nanosystem. Pushing the two together, I had the mother box assimilate the little ghost I had created. Yes, I had taken some inspiration from Destiny, but they didn't hold law over flying drones that hit with witty banter.

Waiting and watching, I examined the mother box as she slowly evolved while absorbing the little drone. Zelda went from the size of a cell phone to morphing into a sphere.

Nodding my head at her, I made my decision about the chrono-chip. "Come along, Zelda and help me for a moment."

[How may I be of assistance?]

"You are going to help me create 2 Chrono chips, one for your assimilation and the other for my purposes."

Sacrificing five percent of the charge, I had Zelda create an ounce of nth metal to work as the casing for both of my chrono-chips. I then had Zelda give me the blueprints to some of the most advanced nano-chips known around the galaxy.

Picking one, I then made my own changes to work with the nth metal and allowed space for what I had planned. The chip wasn't going to just contain micro portals it was going to be incorporated into the chipset advancing it beyond anything known.

Once I found the right balance, I had Zelda form the micro wormholes using an offshoot of the boom tube technology. That cost me another two percent of my power charge, but I got my wormholes mere millimeters apart close to two microseconds.

Once I was finished with the first chip, I gave it to Zelda and watched her shake as her brain ran a billion permutations within a second.

"How's the upgrade?"

"I did not understand the limitations I was under until now," Zelda replied to my question. I noticed as she spoke, she lost that robotic edge as her voice became smoother. I grinned because I knew that she was now able to compile, sort, and understand data at a trillion times per second.

Zelda was basically processing the data on one side of the wormhole before sending it to the other for processing. This would send the data back in time technically allowing one part of the problem to be finished in advance.

The same procedure would be completed for the next step and so on. Eventually, every step would be done and it would still be within the same moment that Zelda received the problem. Talk about time fuckery and I loved it because if you aren't cheating then you aren't trying to win.

Now: it didn't matter if I gave Zelda a problem complex enough to require a thousand steps, or a million, billion, trillion, quadrillion, or even a fucking googolplex. She would be able to solve it if there was a solution no matter how abstract or out there the answer might be.

Zelda was now operating at a level only the Flash would be able to keep up with. Hell, I knew that I already had an advanced mental capacity because of the Sage force. But I wasn't at the stage of mind beyond mind yet, so I would not be her challenger... yet.

"It would seem that due to our usage of the nth metal, my power reserves are slowly replenishing," Zelda said, her lights flashing for me to see.

"That's good, keep me posted," I replied before levitating the other part of the refined nth metal before me. "Now, you have the blueprints to the chrono-chip. I would like to watch as you build one."

"Of course, sir. Might I make some adjustments?" Zelda asked, and I could hear shy emotions in her voice. "I have found a few places where we would be able to improve data transmission by twenty-three percent. Also improvements to the corona of the micro wormholes, allowing us to use it as part of the cooling mechanism."

"Draft a blueprint and let me see," I replied easy enough. The image Zelda drafted was unique in a way that reminded me that I was still thinking within human standards even if I had improved alien technology. Seeing and approving of the changes, I had Zelda create the chips while also letting her know to consume one.

It was simple math, the more powerful she is the more power I would have at my disposal. Once she was finished with that, I had the chip installed in my suit. Once I made sure my suit's operating system was working correctly, I had Zelda run another diagnostic test.

Grabbing one of my work tablets, I had Zelda send the report to that before shutting back down my suit. Turning to my weapons rack, I checked the particle cannon before checking the plasma caster and micro rocket pods.

The returns I received told me everything was in order so I then went about checking the new mega gravity hammer for Harley. The Numatics and sensors on that one were working at one hundred and ten percent so I left that to check on the small pistol for Ivy. Yeah, I know that she had her plant powers but you can never go wrong with a sleek pistol as a reserve.

The pistol was matte black styled like a swan carrying fifteen rounds in a clip. It fired by hyper-compressed air allowing one to fire with silence while leaving no gun power evidence behind. That made it all green in my book and Ivy would like that. The pistol was completed in the nano forge because of course, I would make one of those with the League of Assassins money at my disposal.

Nodding my head in acceptance, I then turned my attention towards the gauntlet sitting on false hands. The gauntlets I had made for Waylon were a scaled-down version of the Dragon Gundams arms. It was made for when Waylon had to punch way above his weight class.

I didn't go for all of the crass gold like in the anime, but I did add in my own green scale type armor for the forearms and biceps. Gotta protect my people even if the big lug is the brick I like to hit people with. Everything checked out and Zelda was writing up reports to send me later.

Happy with my day's work, I turned around to head for the park I had made on the with level. My tablet floated at my side while I hummed to myself as I stepped into the turbo lift. The same turbo lift that I installed instead of taking the stairs like Ra's and the others used to. Hell, the only place he even had an elevator was leading down to his Lazarus pit.

Within moments, I was let out into Ivy's garden with its wide panoramic windows surrounding our location. The sound of sparing drew my attention and I found the little squirt facing off against his mother.

Instead of interrupting their sparring, I sat at the table to the side and waited for someone to come to get my order. Leaning back in my seat, I nod to the killer that brought my green tea. Sipping my tea, I watched as the kid dodged a leg sweep before returning with an overhead blow.

I couldn't help shaking my head as I watched him get overpowered, granted he was barely five, so he had room to grow. Turning away from the bout, I ordered a light meal with a cup of ice-cream as dessert. Once I was happy with the order, I turned back and waved my hand at the pair.

Quickly both of the combatants were separated with only a gesture. "Talia, I believe he has had enough training for the day."

Talia straightened herself before giving me a slight bow, "Of course, my lord. Damian, thank our Lord."

Shorting, I held up a hand forestalling them both. "I already told you, that's not necessary. Come Damian and have a seat, I w0uld like to hear about what you did today."

The kid looked between myself and his mother before she decided to push him forward. A twitch of my finger had their seats pulled out and I waited for them both. The waiter came out right as the duo were seated, ignoring the greed that flashed across his eye.

I made sure that he had a small meal first while I finished my tea.

"So?' I asked placing down my tablet while also pointing Zelda to float down to the table. Damian looked at the little form of Zelda and I could see the spark of interest in his eyes. Instead of reaching for Zelda, he continued to eat like a little chipmunk.

Talia gave Damian a look and I had to wave her away from doing anything. It was bad enough that he was so young already going through combat training, but I was here now. Hell, his schedule was already lightened from the heavy load that was on there before. There wasn't going to be any death and toss into the pit on my watch. Now was there going to be any training till bones break and he bleeds blood.

Shyly the kid looked up at me before then looking towards his mother, but the look I gave her over his head forced her not to do anything.

"Today, I learned the acupoints on the human body," Damian answered shyly.

Nodding my head along with him, I decided a little advice was in order. "Speak up kid, projecting your voice calmly for all to hear also projects confidence even if you don't feel it."

His head went back down and I could see the red blush on his cheeks. Shaking my head, I used my telekinesis to gently bring his head back up.

"Don't look down, that shows weakness to your enemies and allies."

Damian looked up to meet my gaze but before he could say anything, Harley arrived. There was a bang as the door leading to our little section of the garden allowed Harley inside. She put on a great display of her flexibility and skills with a pair of skates as she did a little twist and set up a routine with a bowl of ice cream in her hand.

I noticed that Damian's gaze had zoomed onto the ice cream instantly, and I had to keep myself from laughing at the kid. It wasn't too hard to know why he was looking at the icy treat with such a hawkish gaze. We all watched as Harley did her routine around the garden path before coming to a stop at our table.

Harley then came over and picked up Damian by the scruff of his neck before depositing him on her lap. Talia quirked an eyebrow at Harley's theatrics, but I could only snort at it all. Simply because Harley can only be Harley, and that's alright with me.

"Alrighty, then you little munchkin, I got a quadruple scoop sundae surprise, for two." Harley chirped as she pulled two spoons out of nowhere.

Talia had a frown on her face and was not too happy. "I don't believe that he should partake in such a thing."

Harley stuck her tongue out at Talia then blew her a raspberry. "Ohh lay off the kiddie mama ninja. He needs some fun in his life."

"No, my son needs structure and strict training to bring out his bloodlines full potential." Talia scowled back at Harley. While they were both going at it Damian was drooling at the ice cream before him.

Tuning to my right, I watched as Ivy was carried over by the vines from one of her plants. The mirth in her eyes was plain to see as she watched Harley cause a ruckus. Kissing the palm that trailed along my shoulders, I made space as Ivy sat onto my lap.

Ivy pecked me on the lips before shifting her head in the direction of the two bickering mother hens. Rolling the thought around in my head, I did a quick chin move so Ivy could handle the situation herself.

It was clear that she was measuring her words before she spoke because Ivy had that contemplative look on her features.

"Neither of you are wrong, yet, neither of you are correct," Ivy said naturally bringing them both to a stop. "I would say that you are both correct in that young Damian needs structure while also needing a chance to play. Any young sprout needs both nature and nurture, a balance of both will grow the mightiest of oaks."

They both looked contemplative for a moment before sharing a look. Once the look was shared I could tell they were about to object, but I wasn't going to have that right now.

"I believe I will side with Ivy on this one," I said, forestalling any of their objections. "Now, let the boy have some ice cream, I believe there is an anime due to start soon that he might enjoy."

Harley's eyes lit up, but Damian was still far too confused, but that's okay. He was going to learn. Instead of showing any ill will towards her, Harley gave Talia the extra spoon while proceeding to feed Damian from her own.

There would need to be more time to defrost Talia, but that was alright. I had nothing but time on my hand.

**Authors Notes:**

Well, it would seem that Damian now has a father, I know that this seemed like a slow chapter but it did push the plot forward. Also, don't go sleeping on the motherbox, those things are crazy powerful.

Please leave a review with your thoughts, I enjoy those because they help me understand how people view the story as a whole. Also please think about leaving a nice rating.

**The links below are for those who would like to come to hang out and chat with my growing community or grant me their patronage. **

Removes the - for the internet links

www - DISCORD - GG - p2QJNck

www - Pat - reon - com - TheToFu


	13. Beta Request

_**Greetings and salutations!**_

Unfortunately, no, this is not a chapter, but it might be great news for plenty of you. That is because I'm looking for the next great Beta.

One of the great things I'm looking for in the next great Beta is the ability to spot those words that fall through while also hitting with some bombastic suggestions.

Of course, with being such a bombastically great Beta, you would get your name added for recognition and acclaim amongst the masses. Or anything else we might be able to work out.

If you feel that you can be the next great Beta and would like to tackle this challenge, you can apply in a few ways. One of those ways is to DM my Discord account if available.

Discord - BigToFu#5303

Basically, if you didn't get what I wrote up top, I'm looking for at least three Beta readers to review chapters before releasing them publicly. You don't have to be great with Marvel's lore.

_**P.S**_

Understand that I'm only looking for serious applicants.

**_P.P.S._**

The next chapter is still on schedule for the 31st.

Sincerely…

**_BigToFu_**


End file.
